


Moments of Happiness

by OnTheFritz



Category: Cats (1998), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Catnip shenanigans, Comfort, Drabbles, First Meetings, Fluff, Kitten Wrangling, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, silly stuff, some later chapters get a little spicy and will have appropriate warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheFritz/pseuds/OnTheFritz
Summary: Sometimes all it takes are small moments to realize that the one you love the most has been there for you all along.Alonzo/Munkustrap drabbles and one shots, might feature other relationships down the line. No real plot, just moments between cats that aren’t long enough to warrant having their own separate stories. Other Jellicles will make appearances too.
Relationships: Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	1. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Pre Alonzo/Munkustrap

Alonzo could see the tension in Munk's body from clear on the other side of the junkyard. The way he held himself was unusually stiff, body completely still except for the constant twitch at the end of his tail. Sure, Munk had held himself this way before and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but there was one telltale sign that the cat was headed for a breakdown.

Munk was not smiling. There wasn't even a glint of positivity in his eyes, not a trace of a faint upturn around his mouth. Even when Munk's face was in a neutral expression he still gave off the impression that he was about to smile. Such was his reputation as a friendly, kind, good natured cat. 

But now Munk's expression was entirely closed off, eyes taking on a faraway look that set off alarm bells in Alonzo's head. When Munk was upset he would be upfront about it, perhaps frown like a disappointed father, even occasionally roll his eyes. Never would he simply shut down. Not like this.

As Alonzo drew closer he could better hear just what Munk was being subjected to. Several cats surrounded him on all sides, boxing him in and bombarding him with questions and concerns. 

“Skimble’s train is delayed, he’s not going to make it back to the junkyard in time-”

“Skimble’s fine, did you hear the latest rumors about Macavity?”

“Is the perimeter of the junkyard secure? 

“What about the upcoming Jellicle Ball, when are we starting rehearsals for that?”

“What are you going to do about-”

“Remember, you promised to teach the kittens how to sing-”

“Munkustrap-”

“Munk-”

Of course, as Jellicle Protector, Munk seemed to think that it was solely his job to deal with it all. And for some reason everyone was fine with letting him think that. Well, here was one cat that wasn’t going to sit idly by.

"Thank you, but we have to go now." Alonzo wound his way into the conversation, draping himself over Munk and physically steering him away from the others.

"We are not done with our conversation." Munk's voice was flat. 

Alonzo was not deterred. "It will have to wait. Something more urgent has come up."

The other cats fell silent at Alonzo’s steely stare. To his surprise Munk nodded and let Alonzo lead him away from the others. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Alonzo had never bothered to interrupt Munk before in such a way, let alone proclaim that he had something urgent for Munk to attend to. Or maybe the sheer amount of stress Munk was under just left him too overwhelmed to protest.

“This way.” Alonzo placed a gentle paw on Munk’s back to encourage him to walk. Or stumble. The silver tabby’s usual elegant, precise gait was more of a shuffle, as if every step was more effort than it was worth. It took a while but they made it to their destination.

“What’s so urgent that you had to interrupt me?” Munk didn’t seem to realize that they were at his den.

“You.” Alonzo said, steering Munk inside. 

“I don’t understand.” Munk locked his legs, becoming an immovable object just shy of the bed.

Really, it wasn’t fair just how strong Munk’s legs were. There was no moving him unless he wanted to move. So why did he let Alonzo herd him all the way back to his den only to hesitate now?

“Just humor me and lay down.” Instead of shoving his dear friend face first onto the bed Alonzo went for a gentle nudge. “Please.”

A moment passed. For a minute Alonzo was sure that he was going to have to be more forceful about it. Eventually Munk let out a long sigh and curled up on his side, covering his eyes with an arm. 

"When was the last time you took a break?" Alonzo murmured, trying to keep his voice level. Inside he wanted nothing more than to cuddle the silver tabby into oblivion.

"I…." The uncertainty was enough of an answer.

"If you will allow me, I’m going to help you calm down and relax. Then you are going to take the rest of the day off.” Alonzo caught the sudden tension in Munk’s face and added, “Everyone will be just fine. You already took care of most of the problems for today, and if anything else comes up I will take care of it. Otherwise they can handle themselves for a while."

Munk was silent.

“You deserve a rest. Heaviside above you deserve it more than most.” Alonzo said.

No response. Munkustrap stayed curled up in the sad little ball of silver fur, completely and utterly silent. It would be so easy to simply cover the cat with a blanket and leave him to fall asleep, but of course Alonzo wasn’t going to do that. Even if he didn’t find himself overly invested in Munkustrap he still wouldn’t have been able to just walk away from the sight before him.

“Just... breathe.” Alonzo looked around for somewhere to sit. “And don’t worry about it.”

“About what?”

“Everything.”

Munk snorted. “Easier said than done.”

“I know.” Alonzo settled for sitting on the floor. “But I had to try.”

That seemed to be enough for a while. It was difficult not to stare at Munk so Alonzo occupied himself with grooming away minuscule faults in his own fur. It didn’t take long for Munk to shift around a bit before opening his eyes and staring down at him.

“Why are you sitting down there?”

“I just told you not to worry about everything.” Alonzo told him. “That includes me.”

“I don’t know if I can do that.” Munk scooted back on the bed, arranging his long limbs so he took up less space. “Please, come sit here at least.”

“You sure?” Alonzo felt his heart skip a beat. Before Munk could change his mind he carefully perched on the side of the bed, trying not to appear inappropriately excited about being invited into such a private space.

“Yes. I promise I won’t change my mind.” There wasn’t a smile, not yet, but at least his voice was more relaxed. 

“Good.” Now he was, technically, in Munk’s bed. With Munkustrap himself. It would be a lie if Alonzo tried to say he hadn’t imagined this moment before. Of course, in his imaginings, Munk wasn’t a stressed out ball of fur, but one step at a time.

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” There Munk went, trying to make sure that everyone but himself was relaxed. 

Slowly Alonzo stretched out until he covered the full length of the bed, careful not to disturb the other cat. To his consternation Munk stared at him, eyes losing their faraway look and focusing sharply on his every movement. 

“At least try to close your eyes for a while.” Alonzo suggested, trying not to shiver under such an intense stare.

“Good idea.” Promptly Munk shut his eyes but his body remained rigid.

Alonzo edged a little closer, still careful to keep space between them.

“This is about as relaxed as I can get for now, I’m afraid.” Munk sighed, rolling over to try and get more comfortable. “If you need to leave don’t feel like you need to hang around.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” As if to prove his point Alonzo edged closer and ran a paw over the silver fur.

Munk sighed again. It was a sad, overwhelmed sound. The muscles in his back slowly began to relax. Idly Alonzo hummed the first tune that came to mind, becoming more comfortable by the minute, and busied himself with smoothing down the rumpled fur. Normally he’d be feeling very hot and bothered by the sight before him but for now his full attention was on making Munk as comfortable as possible.

In no time at all soft, slow breathing met his ears. Munk was finally asleep, face relaxed and peaceful. Well, there was no use trying to leave and potentially waking him. Might as well get comfortable. 

The next thing Alonzo knew he was waking from a very restful sleep. Something incredibly soft was clutched between his paws. Slowly he opened his eyes to find that he had claimed Munk’s fluffy tail as his own while he was sleeping, holding it tight to himself. The owner of said tail was also awake and staring at him. Reluctantly Alonzo released the tail.

“Hello.” Really it wasn’t the most suave thing to say, but his mind was still trying to process the fact that he was, in fact, in bed with the secret love of his life. 

“Good morning.” Munk greeted him, eyes bright with amusement.

“Morning?” Alonzo peered around to see the light of the early morning sun streaming in through the doorway.

“Yes.” Munk took the opportunity to slip off the bed and stretch his silver limbs in the sun.

Oh, now there was a sight that Alonzo would gladly see over and over again. 

“Thank you for yesterday.” Munk looked over his shoulder at him, unaware of how flustered he was making the other cat.

“Huh?” Really, he needed to get a grip on himself or he’d start sounding like a dumbstruck kitten.

“For making me take a break. I didn’t realize how much I needed one.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Back to business. He could do this. “I could see the tension in your shoulders from clear across the junkyard.”

“You seem to be the only one who realized it.”

“Well, I’m sure someone else would have stepped in if I hadn’t.” 

Munk hummed to himself. “Thank you all the same. I owe you one.”

“No, you don’t-”

“Want to get some breakfast together?” Munk quickly suggested, looking hopeful. “I could spare a little more time before returning to my duties.”

There was the smile. Alonzo couldn’t help but melt a little. Maybe Munk wouldn’t be able to fully relax all the time, but Alonzo would be there to ensure that he took a break once in a while. With a smile of his own Alonzo nodded, accompanying Munk out into the morning sun.


	2. Catnip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Pre Alonzo/Munkustrap
> 
> This chapter does include some very mild drug references, honestly not enough to get too excited about, but thought I'd say something. Use catnip responsibly, folks.

Laughter. Lots of it. A distinctive giggle that could only belong to Rumpleteazer. Automatically Munkustrap was inclined to check it out. It was the end of a long day and he should have been headed home to get a good night’s sleep but the laughter was too curious to ignore.

To absolutely no one’s surprise he found the Rum Tum Tugger, Rumpleteazer, and Mungojerrie sitting in a semicircle with their backs to him. The scent of something familiar wafted through the air. Was that catnip?

"Munk! Buddy! Brother of mine!" Tugger called, waving him over. "Join us!"

Against his better judgment he drew closer. Yes, it was definitely catnip. A lot of it, judging by how strong the smell was. Now, Munk would freely admit that he indulged himself from time to time, but usually in the privacy of his own home and not with a crowd. And certainly not with his brother. 

"Tugger, where did you get all this-" The words died immediately in his throat.

Alonzo was literally laying before him on a silver platter. His sleek black and white fur was covered in catnip, and, judging by the lazy smile on his face, he had consumed quite a bit.

“Hello, Munkustrap.” Alonzo purred, gazing up at him through half lidded eyes.

Oh, Heaviside help him. There was no going back now. If Munk ignored this opportunity then the Everlasting Cat herself had full permission to strike him down. 

"As you can see, I have stumbled upon a wealth of catnip, far too much for me to have all for my own." Tugger gestured grandly to the pile before him. 

"Hey, give credit where it's due." Rumpleteazer giggled.

"Yeah, we worked hard for this stuff." Mungojerrie added.

"Of course, of course. How inconsiderate of me." Tugger shook his head. "These fine associates of mine stol-"

"Acquired." Jerrie quickly corrected.

"Yes, right, 'acquired' this catnip and now it is my honor to share it with you. As you no doubt have noticed some of us have had more than their fair share already." Tugger said meaningfully.

Not a word had reached Munk's ears. He was too busy staring at Alonzo, who was doing some very interesting stretches in the catnip that left very little to the imagination. How was it possible for a single cat to command all of his attention by simply rolling around in dried plants was beyond him. 

In fact, a lot was beyond him at the moment. For example, how could he possibly walk away from the single most arousing thing he had seen in a week, with the previous event being when Alonzo decided to have an involved self grooming session in the middle of a particularly gorgeous sunrise, the sun bathing his luscious fur in beautiful golden hues-

"Munk!" Tugger barked.

"What?"

"Are you going to join us or what?" Tugger raised an eyebrow as Teazer giggled.

"Fine, I will." To everyone's surprise, including his own, he sat down. "But not a word of this to the kittens."

"My lips are sealed." Tugger grinned. "Good to have you join us."

"Not often we get to see you in such a relaxed state." Jerrie added. "Come to think of it, this is the most relaxed I've seen Lonz as well."

"I have to admit, I didn't think he could get any more slinkier, but here we are." Teazer nodded appreciatively.

"Want some?" Alonzo purred, stretching out on his back to display the catnip spread all over his fur. 

Everlasting Cat help him. Munk summoned all of his legendary willpower, poise, dignity, and whatever else he could muster to try and tear his gaze away from the sight. If it was just the two of them he would have seriously considered taking Alonzo up on that offer. 

Not that he still wasn't considering it…

Tugger suddenly laughed, breaking him out of what was possibly the most intense staring contest any of them had ever witnessed.

"Ease up on the seduction, Lonz, you're tempting even me." Tugger shooed him off the platter, which turned out to be a tin plate dredged up from the junkyard.

"Now, we can't be havin' that." Teazer said, sharing a knowing look with Tugger.

Normally it was a look that would make Munk instantly suspicious, but Alonzo was currently draping himself all over his lap and it was difficult to focus on anything else. 

“Where’s Bomba?” Munk valiantly tried to steer the conversation as far away from him or Alonzo as possible.

“Oh, believe me, I tried to get her in on this, but she said she had better things to do.” Tugger sighed. “Apparently Demeter is more important than me tonight.”

“Hey, you’re soundin’ like we’re bad company.” Jerrie complained. 

“I’m just saying that if Bomba were here then we’d really have a party. You think Lonz is relaxed, you should see what she’s like around this stuff.”

Again they had lost his attention. Alonzo was just too distracting. Munk found himself admiring the stark contrast between the black and white fur, the blatant lines that gave him his distinctive harlequin coat. It would be so easy to trace those lines with his tongue, forge a delicious path all the way from the tips of his ears down to-

Alonzo was staring at him. Tugger, Teazer and Jerrie were also staring at him. He was way too tense for this. If he didn’t do something he was going to act on his instincts and then have a lot to explain, and there were some things he could not bring himself to discuss in present company. Or any company, for that matter. That subject was far too complicated to deal with as of now.

“Nevermind, this was a bad idea.” Munk gently pushed Alonzo off his lap and left the group.

As expected, Alonzo immediately followed, stopping him just out of earshot of the others.

“Munk, wait. Was it something I did?” Gone was the seductive tone, completely replaced with concern. “I was just… just playing around. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, you did nothing wrong.” Internally he was screaming. How could Alonzo be so composed when, just seconds ago, he was being the most seductive cat on the planet? It wasn’t fair how easily he could drive Munk up a wall without even realizing it. And it wasn’t fair how much Munk enjoyed it.

“If you want, we could go somewhere else.” It was not a suggestive offer. “There’s a spot just outside the junkyard where I go to think sometimes. No one would find us there. Or, if you want, I could show you where it is and leave you alone.”

It was amazing how quickly Alonzo could calm him without actively doing anything. The offer was tempting. But it had been clear that Alonzo was enjoying himself with the others, and that wasn’t something that Munk wanted to interrupt. The thought of him being responsible for ruining Alonzo’s enjoyment just because he couldn’t control his own libido was too painful to consider.

Inhibitions be damned, Munk was going to enjoy himself tonight. And if there were consequences he would deal with them responsibly in the morning. He had made up his mind and he was going to stick to it.

“I want to go back.” Munk finally said. “Just needed a moment to clear my head.”

“If you’re certain.” Alonzo turned away to head back to the others. 

“Hold on, there’s one thing I need to do.” Better move before the impulse left him.

“What is it?”

Gently he held Alonzo’s shoulders to keep him still. Then, purposefully slow, Munk licked a straight line up the back of the other cat’s neck, making sure to get as much catnip as he could. The sound Alonzo made was priceless. 

“Now I’m ready.” The taste of catnip on his tongue was not responsible for the warm tingle that spread throughout him. “Let’s go.”

“Welcome back.” Tugger said, raising an eyebrow at the two of them when they returned. “Change your mind?”

“Yes. I’m allowed to do that.” Munk sat down again, gesturing to a still bewildered Alonzo to join him.

“No worries, you didn’t miss anythin’ worth talkin’ about.” Teazer said as she licked catnip off her nose. “Just Jerrie already succumbin’ to his innermost desires.”

The tom in question was sprawled out in a comfortable slumber, mouth hanging open as he snored.

“Poor guy got a little too relaxed.” She giggled. 

The rest of the evening passed by without further incident. Eventually Teazer and Jerrie took their leave, the former winking at Munk as she dragged the latter off to their home. Munk was puzzling out just what the gesture meant when his brother decided to intervene.

“So.” Tugger said, sprawling out under the stars and giving Munk his best uninterested look.

“So.” Munk said, careful to stay focused. The catnip had left him feeling warm and fuzzy and not at all prepared for whatever Tugger had in store for him.

“I noticed that you changed your mind pretty quickly after deciding to leave.”

“This coming from the cat known for being unable to make up his mind.” 

“Yeah, so if I call someone out on being indecisive then you know it’s a big deal.”

“What do you want, Tugger?” Munk sighed. “I thought I was supposed to be relaxing.”

“I’m just saying that I noticed that after Lonz disappeared you two came back awful quick.”

“Good job noticing that Alonzo was more persuasive than you.” Idly Munk traced the line between the black and white fur in his lap, smiling a bit at the pleased trill his actions produced. It had taken no time at all for Alonzo to resume his previous place across Munk’s legs. It had taken even less time for said cat to fall into a doze, the relaxing effect of the catnip finally catching up to him.

“Also I notice that you seem to be experiencing the effects of the catnip without actually having any.” Tugger said meaningfully.

“I did.” Munk could play this game. “Just not from what was on the plate.”

Tugger’s eyes darted down to the cat sprawled in his brother’s lap. The cat that was still covered in catnip, save for a very obvious spot on his neck.

“Wow.” His eyes widened. “Wow.”

“I don’t know what you could possibly be referring to.” Munk said, grinning a little too widely.

“Remind me never to interrupt you two when you’re alone with each other.” Tugger rolled his eyes.

“There’s nothing to interrupt.” Munk’s smile slipped a little. Noticing his brother about to comment, he quickly asked, “How did you get Alonzo to join you anyways?”

“Hmm?” It took Tugger a minute to process the shift in the conversation. “Oh, Lonz showed up after me and Teazer and Jerrie got started. Seemed kind of wound up about something so we invited him to join us. Didn’t take as much convincing as I thought it would.”

Munk looked down at the blissful look on Alonzo’s face. Whatever had been bothering him earlier was definitely not bothering him now. 

“You know, it’s kinda nice, just hanging out with you.” Tugger remarked. “And Lonz. This doesn’t usually happen.”

“It is nice.” The quiet of the night settled in around them. 

Taking time to simply sit, breathe, and relax with his brother and his best friend was something that Munk realized he needed more of in his life. Maybe the catnip was unnecessary in the future, but that was something to wonder about later. Although he wouldn’t say no if Alonzo offered to share some with him again….

Ignoring his brother’s curious look, Munk stretched out on his back and stared up at the stars, allowing the lights to blur together in front of his eyes as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

*****

The next morning came far too quickly. Alonzo groaned, feeling distinctly like he been thrown into a pile of garbage. Which, given that he was in the junkyard, probably wasn’t too far off the mark. His usually pristine fur stuck up in every direction and was absolutely covered in catnip.

Normally catnip, in small amounts, left him feeling relaxed and refreshed. Unfortunately he did not exercise restraint this time around. Even more unfortunately he remembered everything he had done the night before, including presenting himself to Munkustrap and inviting him to lick catnip straight off his body. What the hell was he thinking? Friends didn’t invite friends to lick them, he was sure of it.

More importantly, how the hell did it work? Unless he dreamed it, he was certain that Munk had sensually licked the back of his neck, an action that was going to stick within his mind for weeks, no, years. Even the brief recollection made him grow uncomfortably warm under his fur.

It was time to go. Thankfully there was no one awake so he had plenty of time to achieve his usual elegance before anyone saw him in this sorry state. Forget elegance, at this point he’d settle for any amount of composure he could muster.

Something shifted to his left. Tugger's mane hit him in the face.

"Argh, get off, pft!" None too gently he shoved the fur away, the movement rolling him into a cat on his right.

To his simultaneous horror and delight he had rolled right into Munkustrap's arms.

"Mmph. Too early. Go back to sleep." Munk drew Alonzo closer to him and buried his face in his fur. 

"Er." Was all he could say as Munk began to purr.

"You smell nice." The silver tabby sniffed, then sneezed catnip out his nose. "Sorry."

"Will you two keep it down?" Tugger grumbled. "Some of us don't wake up at the crack of dawn."

Maybe elegance and composure could wait. Alonzo settled back down and closed his eyes. For now he would just live in the moment.


	3. Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Pre Alonzo/ Munkustrap

There was no way a cat of such poise and self assurance was stuck up a tree. 

Just... it wasn’t worth the effort trying to climb down, that’s all. Plenty of creatures liked to perch in trees and now he was one of them. Surely there was some sort of tree climbing club he could claim to be a member of. If there wasn’t then he would start one, join it, and then invite other cats in trees to sign up.

So what if he had been up in the tree for an entire day and a half? So what if the last time he tried to climb down he had slipped and torn out a couple of his claws, leaving him with painful, injured paws? And so what if it was becoming very clear that unless he had help he was going to remain in the tree until the rest of his days? 

His stomach growled. Unfortunately the only bird that dared to approach had become yesterday’s lunch. None of its brethren had been dumb enough to join him since then. The bottom branches had broken off when he had hastily ascended the tree, leaving him with virtually no way down on his own.

A part of him was very worried about what would happen if he didn’t return to the ground soon, but that part was quickly squashed by the tiny, rational portion of his brain. It wouldn’t do him any good to panic. No, it was good to stay put and remain calm, hoping that someone in their patrols would wander by and rescue him before he succumbed to a slow, painful, starving fate….

“Munk?” 

Carefully Munkustrap peered down out of the foliage. A very familiar, very confused black and white cat stared up at him. Thank Heaviside that it was Alonzo and not Tugger. He would never hear the end of it if his brother had to rescue him from a tree.

“Hey.” Was all he could say.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You’ve been missing since the day before yesterday.” Alonzo remarked, as if they were simply discussing the weather.

“I have.”

“Have you been up in this tree the whole time?”

“Perhaps.”

“Perhaps?” The question was punctuated by a delicate lift of the eyebrow. An eyebrow that clearly stated that Munk had better start being honest or he would be left in the tree.

“Fine. Yes, I have been in this tree since yesterday.” Oh, it definitely stung his pride to admit it. 

“Since the day before yesterday.” Alonzo corrected him.

“Yes, I meant that.” 

Alonzo’s mouth turned down in a tiny frown. What was running through his mind could have been a number of things. He always was a difficult cat to get a read on even when Munk had his full wits about him.

“Are you... are you going to come down?” Alonzo finally asked.

“I would like to, yes.”

“I would like that too. Everyone’s looking for you.”

“I supposed they might.”

The tiny frown deepened. “Munkustrap, are you stuck?”

Munk bit back a scoff. Stuck implied that he had no way of getting out of his unfortunate situation. As far as he could see there was still one obvious way down. Of course, that involved falling out of the tree and causing great harm to himself, so he wasn’t about to try it, but at least that was a way out. So, in a technical sense, he was not stuck. Somehow he didn’t think Alonzo would see it the same way.

“I’m... finding it difficult to get down on my own.” There. He admitted it.

“So you’re stuck.”

“I wouldn’t exactly phrase it that way.”

“Right.” Alonzo flicked his tail back and forth in thought, circling the tree and giving the bark a thorough once over. 

“I wouldn’t try to come up. The branches are very delicate and the bark is slippery.”

That had been the primary problem. Getting up into the tree was hard enough. The lower branches were brittle and delicate, snapping immediately under his weight and forcing him to choose between falling or seeking refuge in the higher branches. The last minute decision to climb higher to safety was what led him to his current position. There was no way Alonzo was going to be able to climb the branches without breaking them as well. 

“I can see that.” Carefully Alonzo stepped over the broken branches that littered the base of the tree. “Are you going to be okay for about thirty minutes?”

“Yes.” He’d been up in the tree for roughly thirty six hours at this point, he could handle thirty minutes.

“Good. I’ll be back soon.” Alonzo promptly left.

Back to him and the tree then. Now, Munk felt he knew Alonzo well enough to safely assume that the cat wasn’t just going to leave him to his fate. Surely Alonzo had a plan, otherwise why would he request he wait thirty minutes? They were friends. Very close friends at that. And friends, close or otherwise, didn’t simply leave their friends to wither away in trees.

Everlasting Cat he needed to get down or he was going to lose his mind. Scratch that, he had already lost his mind. Maybe he had hallucinated Alonzo and their conversation. It would make as much sense as the Jellicle Protector being stuck up in a tree-

“Where are we going?” A disturbingly familiar voice whined, sending a cold chill down his spine. “Is there food, I thought you said there would be food.”

Everlasting Cat, that better not have been who he thought it was.

“Munk! What’re you doing up there?” Pouncival bounced into view, staring up at him with a grin. “Are you stuck?”

Alonzo also strolled into view, dragging a rope and a basket behind him. He looked less excited than his companion.

“Hello, Pounce.” Munk sighed. Now he would never hear the end of it. The kitten wasn’t the worst gossip in the tribe but he definitely couldn’t keep a secret. As soon as Pounce told Etcetera it would be all over the junkyard.

“Lonz told me he needed help with something but wouldn’t tell me what.” Pounce shot the cat in question a puzzled look. “But I never thought it’d be because you’re stuck up in a tree! How does that even happen?”

“Look, we need your help.” Alonzo dumped the basket and the rope at the base of the tree, leaning over Pounce and giving him a serious stare. “And you’re not going to tell anyone about this or I’m going to tell Munk what I caught you and Tumble plotting to-”

“Right! Got it! Not a word, my lips are sealed!” Pounce quickly grabbed the rope and worked on tying it around his waist. “Up the tree I go, down the tree Munk goes. Easy peasy.”

“Not so fast.” Munk interrupted. The conversation was taking a turn that he was not prepared for. “What are you planning to do? Why is Pounce here?”

“There’s no need to be worried.” Alonzo reassured him. “Since Pounce is the smallest tom in the junkyard-”

“Hey!”

“- and arguably one of the best climbers around, I figured he’d be the perfect choice to help us.” Alonzo helped secure the rope around Pounce. “He should be light enough to not break the branches on his way up.”

“You think I’m one of the best climbers in the tribe?” That perked the kitten up. 

“Focus, Pounce.”

“Yeah, yeah.” With an unnervingly serious stare Pounce studied the tree. “Yikes, this thing’s old and gross. Why’d you pick this tree, Munk?”

Munk sighed. “Believe me, if I had known that climbing up this particular tree would have led me to this point in time I would have picked a different one.”

It took a minute for the words to filter through Pounce’s brain. Alonzo took that moment as an opportunity to secure the other end of the rope to the basket he had brought.

“Ready when you are.” Alonzo told him.

“Okay, I got it.” Without further ado Pounce ascended the tree.

Munk had to admit that Alonzo was right: Pounce was the perfect cat for the job. With unerring accuracy the tom scaled the rotten trunk of the tree, feet light as a feather as he leapt from branch to branch. All his time spent clambering up and down the various piles of junk had apparently instilled him with incredible climbing skills.

Maybe such skills could be harnessed somehow, Munk reflected. If he ever made it to the ground he would make a point to utilize such talents.

“Hi, Munk.” Suddenly Pounce was next to him, bouncing up and down on the branch. “Having a good day?”

“Please don’t do that.” He dug his claws into the branch as it swayed underneath him.

“I gotta. Testing for stability.” Pounce twitched his ears back and forth. “Nope, this one sounds off. I’m surprised it hasn’t broken yet.”

The kitten disappeared into the foliage above. The basket, still connected to him by the rope, thumped somewhere below them against the trunk of the tree.

“Pounce?” Alonzo called. “How’s it going?”

“Just a sec, gotta be precise here.” A few leaves floated down to the ground. “Don’t wanna pick the wrong branch and have us both fall to our deaths.”

Those weren’t the words he wanted to hear. Judging by the uncomfortable sound Alonzo made he didn’t want to hear it either.

“Got one!” Pounce cheered from somewhere above Munk. The end of the rope that had been tied around Pounce fell down to the ground.

“Did you wrap it around the branch like I showed you?” Alonzo called. “Is it secure?”

“Yep. All ready to go.”

“Good. Get ready.” Alonzo took the end of the rope and pulled on it. The basket slowly rose up into the branches. 

Oh, Munk did not like where this was going. He liked it even less when Pounce sat down next to him and reached for the basket.

“Alrighty, in you go.” Pounce announced, holding the edge of the basket steady.

“I appreciate the help but I am not comfortable with this plan.” Munk told him.

“Well, you’re gonna have to come down one way or the other.” Pounce shrugged. “Usually that’s how it goes.”

“Munk, I promise that I won’t let you fall.” Alonzo said. “You can trust me.”

Part of Munk knew that he could trust Alonzo not to drop the basket. Hell, he could trust Alonzo with anything, the cat had proven himself again and again and had never let him down. Yet the thought of dangling in the air with nothing but some wicker between himself and the ground was enough to freeze him to the branch.

“Okay, I’m coming up. Fragile branches be damned.” Alonzo stated.

“No!” Way too dangerous. He had to swallow his pride and fear and take the chance. “I’m coming. Don’t risk it.”

“Risk or not, I’m not letting you stay up there a minute longer.”

“I’m not crazy about being up here in an unstable death tree either.” Pounce muttered.

“Just… just give me a moment.” 

Slowly Munk climbed into the basket. Everlasting Cat and Heaviside above this was a terrible idea. Pounce was surprisingly gentle and patient with him, holding the basket still and being a stable anchor until the larger cat was settled. Down on the ground Alonzo was doing something with the rope, something that Munk couldn’t see nor really cared to know at this point. All that mattered was that as soon as he was in the basket he was one hundred percent ready to touch the ground again.

“Ready?” Alonzo asked.

“Yep!” Pounce nodded.

“Yes.” Munk did his best not to sound terrified as the basket swung in the breeze.

“Here we go. Hold on.” 

Slowly the basket began to descend. Munk felt his stomach drop out the bottom of the basket. Nope, he was not enjoying this, not one bit-

A creaking, cracking noise brought the basket to a halt. Slowly Munk’s eyes traveled upwards. The branch he had just vacated was breaking off the tree. It was, unfortunately, the branch that Pounce was still sitting on. The kitten’s eyes widened, then locked onto the basket.

“No, Pounce, wait-” Munk had a split second to realize what was about to happen, but it was too late.

Pounce soared through the air, feet leaving the branch as soon as it broke away from the tree, and sank his claws into the edge of the basket. Yes, he was a small kitten, but his sudden weight on the edge of the basket sent both of them swinging wildly through the air.

“Aaaaaaaargh!” It wasn’t clear just who was screaming. Munk, Pounce, Alonzo, it could have been anybody at this point. All Munkustrap knew was that the basket was descending rapidly towards the ground, Pounce was trying to sink his claws into his fur, and somewhere below them Alonzo was swearing and scrabbling in the grass.

The basket came to an abrupt stop. It took a minute before Munk could bring himself to open his eyes. Surely they were all dead.

“We’re dead.” Pounce confirmed, clinging to the Jellicle Protector’s ears.

“You’re not dead.” Alonzo sighed from somewhere above them.

Slowly Munk peeled his eyes open. Alonzo, still attached to the other end of the rope, dangled from the branch, resembling a displeased piñata. With a couple halfhearted swings he managed to attach himself to the trunk of the tree and clung to it with his claws, anchoring himself to the tree so the basket couldn’t drag him upwards any further.

“Oh. Guess we’re fine.” Pounce helped Munk jump the last foot to the ground.

“Thank the Everlasting Cat and the Heaviside Layer.” Munk was sorely tempted to kiss the grass.

“And…?” Pounce nudged him.

“Yes, thank you to you and Alonzo.”

“No problem.” Alonzo had barely made it out of the tree before he was untying the rope from around himself and hurrying over to them. “Let me see your paws.”

Wincing, Munk obliged. Both of the other cats flinched at the sight of his injures.

“Ouch, that looks bad.” Pounce, always the tactful one, observed.

“Pounce, take the basket and tell Jenny that we found Munk.” Alonzo said. “He’s going to need something for his paws. We’ll wait here for you both.”

“Aw, but I don’t wanna drag the basket all the way back-”

“Alright.” Alonzo’s voice rose a couple decibels. “So, Munk, you’ll never believe what Pounce and Tumble were planning to do when Old Deuteronomy visits-”

“I’m going! I’m going! Jeez!” The basket bounced noisily behind him as he took the rope and ran off towards the junkyard.

“Thank you.” Munk sighed. “I’ll be alright, I just need-”

“You need to let me take care of you.” Alonzo interrupted him. “And be honest with me. Why did you go up the tree in the first place?”

“Ran into a dog.” Might as well rip the band aid off the rest of his pride. “Damn thing chased me up there, sniffed around for a minute and then left.”

“Oof. Must have been quite a dog to chase a cat as fearsome as you.”

“It was a poodle.”

“I’m sorry.” Despite his sympathetic tone Alonzo was trying not to smile.

“Me too.” Munk sighed. “But I’m glad to be back on the ground. Thank you. And thank you for threatening Pounce to keep him from telling everybody about what happened.”

“No problem.” Alonzo affectionately rubbed his shoulder. “I can’t speak for any poodles, but so long as I’m around I’ll do my best to keep you out of trouble.”

“That’s all I ask.” 

Wearily he leaned up against his rescuer, allowing himself to finally take comfort in being back on the ground. Alonzo’s purr rumbled in his ears, soothing away the anxiety and pain from his previous plight. Whatever Jenny or the others had to say to him about his unplanned treetop vacation could wait. This moment was all he needed.


	4. Rumpus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit of a week so this chapter is mainly to lift my spirits a bit. 
> 
> Relationship: Alonzo/ Munkustrap, but can be interpreted as purely friends, pre-relationship or established, whatever floats your boat.

Rehearsals. They never ended. When one performance was done another was just beginning, especially with the Jellicle Ball occurring every year. It seemed that every year a new song was being performed or old choreography was being revamped, and no matter how many years went by they would always, always, always rehearse one song in particular.

Munkustrap would have them perform the Awefull Battle of the Pekes and Pollicles until the day he ascended to the Heaviside Layer, only to be reborn as the Rumpus Cat himself and insist they all perform the song again. It was his pride and joy and, ultimately, one of the greatest sources of stress in his life. 

Alonzo adjusted the shoe box that was precariously placed over his ears. Despite this not being his first rodeo as a Pollicle he still would never get used to the costume. Frankly he felt they could have done without the shoe boxes but he didn’t dare voice his opinions out loud, for fear of Jennyanydots overhearing and suggesting he try and do better. No, it was in his best interests to stick to his part and guide the other toms as best he could while trying to keep from looking too ridiculous in his literal garbage costume.

“Why’re we rehearsing this bit again?” Pouncival grumbled from the sidelines, watching as Munk arranged the queens on the other side of the stage. “We do this every year.”

“Because, it’s important we get this right.” Alonzo tapped him on the head. “This is Old Deuteronomy’s favorite show.”

“Can’t he have a new favorite?”

“No. He’s allowed to like what he likes.” Inwardly Alonzo had to agree with Pounce. Surely their leader, after seeing the same show year after year, would be agreeable to something new and fresh. But, as Munk insisted, it was Old Deuteronomy’s favorite and it had become tradition.

“How long has the tribe been doing this show?” Jemima piped up from behind them.

“Hey, you’re not a Pollicle.” Tumblebrutus pointed out. “Get back to your side of the stage.”

“Oh, oops.” Hurriedly she skittered back to her side before Munk realized she had been missing.

“Although now I wanna know how long this show has been going on.” Tumble wondered.

“Honestly… I don’t know.” Alonzo admitted. Even at his first Jellicle Ball as a new, unsure Jellicle he could recall Munk plunking a shoe box on his head and telling him to follow the other toms while barking. “For as long as I’ve been part of the tribe, and before I joined, I suppose.”

“Well, you’re like a million years old so it’s gone on long enough.” Pounce said, wiping his nose on the tissue box that served as one of his Pollicle paws.

“Excuse me, I am not-” Alonzo was interrupted by a familiar musical cue. “That’s us, come on.”

Everyone surged forward to start the call for the Great Rumpus Cat’s entrance. This year a new arrival to the tribe had been cast as the title role, a somewhat shy cat named George that hadn’t quite found his place in the tribe just yet. Judging by how quickly and enthusiastically he had take on the Rumpus Cat it seemed that he would soon find a place for himself.

Heroically George soared through the air, landing on top of a rusted dishwasher and striking a pose. At least he had the presence down. There was no doubting that he was the star of the show.

“I could totally do that.” Pounce muttered. “Gimme a chance and I could-”

The metal under George’s feet crumpled. A stumble. George’s leg bent at an awkward angle and he slid down the pile of junk, landing face first on the unforgiving ground.

“Rumpus down!” Etcetera yelled. Immediately George was swarmed by the kittens.

“Out of the way, give me room.” Munk gently but firmly pushed them all to the side, crouching down over the prone cat. 

With Munk occupied Alonzo took it upon himself to corral the other cats to the other side of the stage. It was easier said than done, especially since Pouncival and Etcetera were convinced that George had died and were crawling over each other to try and see his body. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who had actually shown up for today’s rehearsal, were continuing to practice their lead Peke and Pollicle roles without a director, barking and flailing and fighting all over their makeshift stage. 

How the show managed to keep it together despite teetering on the edge of disaster was truly a testament to Munk’s innate ability to wrangle cats. Yet another admirable trait the tabby possessed. Said tabby helped George to his feet, half carrying him so he wouldn’t have to put weight on an obviously injured leg, and followed Jenny back to her den.

It wasn’t long before Munk returned sans George.

“Everyone listen to me-” 

“Is George dead?” Pounce loudly interrupted.

“Pounce, if he was dead how’d he get up and walk away?” Tumble rolled his eyes.

“Are we gonna have to come up with a new show?” Etcetera raised her paw. “The Jellicle Ball is only a couple weeks away!”

“Aw, me and Jerrie practiced for weeks to get our parts right!” Rumpleteazer complained. “Now we gotta learn a whole new show?”

“I dunno if I can learn somethin’ new that quick.” Mungojerrie sighed. “Took me ages just to get the barkin’ right-”

“LISTEN.” It was amazing how just one word could silence the crowd. Munk lashed his tail once and fixed them all with a serious stare. “We are not creating a new show. As unfortunate as the situation is, we will continue with what we have rehearsed.”

“But who’s gonna be the Rumpus Cat?” Etcetera asked.

“Someone will be assigned the role until George is able to perform it- no, Pounce, you’re too young, you won’t fit the costume.”

“Aw.” Pounce sighed. Etcetera gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“I need a moment to think.” Munk said. “Take a break in the meantime.”

As soon as all eyes were off of him Munk headed off to a private part of the junkyard, expression clouded and eyes tight with worry. Quickly Alonzo followed.

“Everything alright?” He asked once he caught up with the tabby.

“Yes, things will be fine.” Munk glanced at him over his shoulder, looking over Alonzo’s head to gaze behind him. “All under control.”

“I’m alone.” Alonzo said, recognizing the look. “It’s just us.”

“Everlasting Cat, what are we going to do?” Munk’s calm demeanor sagged into a tight ball of anxiety. Shoulders hunched, tail whipping back and forth, ears back against his head. It was a rare, uncertain side of the normally confident cat, a side that even Alonzo had only seen a handful of times.

“We’ll figure it out.” Alonzo jumped into his own protective mode, winding his way around the cat and rubbing up against the tense muscles. “Just take a breather.”

“We don’t have time for this. George was the only one who knew the role.” Munk grasped at his fur on his own head. “How could I have been so careless, we should have had an understudy, but George insisted that he didn’t need one. Why didn’t I insist on having one?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, you’ve been rather busy with literally everything else.” Alonzo soothed, taking Munk’s paws in his own so he wouldn’t become bald. “And no one expected something like this to happen.”

“Well, now it’s happened and I have to figure out a way to fix it.”

“What about someone who was the Rumpus Cat before George? Couldn’t they just relearn the routine?”

“No, we’ve changed the choreography so much that it’s an entirely new role.”

“Is there anyone else who could learn it?”

“It would have to be one of the Pollicles.” Munk muttered. 

“So that’s….” Alonzo mentally tallied the cats who were currently cast as Pollicles. “Jerrie, Tumble, Plato, Cori, Misto, Skimble, Tugger-”

“No, not Tugger.” Munk’s eye twitched at the thought.

“Noted, not Tugger. So that leaves Asparagus and... me, I suppose.”

"If I go with Tumble then Pounce will never let the tribe hear the end of it." Munk mused. "Jerrie needs to stay as lead Pollicle, he's just managed to get the barking right. Asparagus and Cori don't have the right presence for the lead role. Misto and Skimble won’t fit in the costume."

"So that leaves Plato and me."

"Hmm." 

Munk’s eyes slowly traveled up and down his body. In any other situation it would have sent a rush of heat coursing through him, but now it felt like he was being thoroughly inspected for any flaws. Alonzo sat up a little straighter and tried not to fidget like a nervous kitten. 

“Mmm hmm.” Having found something he liked, Munk led him back out to the others.

All eyes turned to them, waiting for the inevitable. More than a couple of eyebrows raised in surprise when Alonzo was pushed out in front.

"The replacement Rumpus will be Alonzo.” Munk declared.

Murmurs of approval rippled through the crowd. 

“Now, we don’t have much time, and we still need to work on a few key scenes.” Munk turned to Alonzo. “Would you go get the costume from George?”

“Sure.” Alonzo nodded, doing his best to contain his excitement. There would be time for celebrations later. He had more important work to do. 

George was still under Jenny and Jelly’s care when Alonzo finally found him. The queens had bandaged his leg and parked him on a large, fluffy cushion, where he was currently trying to keep from sinking into.

“Oh, uh, hi, Alonzo.” George sat up quickly, wincing as he jostled his leg.

“Don’t get up on my account.” Alonzo put on his most comforting smile.

“Oh. Sure. Um.” The cat laid back down and stared at the space just above Alonzo’s ears. “What can I- what do you need?”

The poor cat looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Alonzo had to admit that he didn’t know George as well as some of the other cats, not out of any particular reason, but he could see that he was making him nervous. 

“I wanted to see how you were doing.” Gracefully he sat down so he wasn’t towering over the cat.

“Me? Oh, I’m fine. I mean, I will be. Jenny and Jelly got me fixed up.” George gestured to his leg. “It’s sprained but should be okay.”

“That’s a relief to hear. I’ll pass the information on to Munk and the others. They’ll be glad to know.”

“Is Munkustrap- is he upset at me?”

“What? Why would he be upset at you?”

“Because there’s not a Rumpus Cat for the show. I’m the only one who knows the routine and now I’m all… this.” George gestured to his leg again.

“Well, here’s the thing about that.” Alonzo said. “I’m going to be performing the role until you’re better.”

“You?”

“Yes.” 

“Munkustrap picked you?” Now George was staring directly into his eyes.

“Yes.” The way George was looking at him was mildly insulting. “I am quite capable of handling the routine.”

“It’s not the routine I’m worried about.” George stared up at the ceiling, brow furrowed.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Oh! Um, nothing. You’ll be fine.” There was something decidedly not fine, judging by his expression, but he gestured to a neatly folded costume in the corner. “There’s the costume.”

“Thank you.” Alonzo gathered up the outfit and tucked it in the crook of an arm. “I will take good care of it.”

“I’m sure you will. Just, if I could give some advice?”

“Certainly.”

“Don’t put it on until you know the routine.” George looked mildly embarrassed. “Um, I mean, just… don’t get overwhelmed by the costume.”

“Thank you for the advice. I’ll be sure to take note of that.”

The following week was a grueling one. Munk, who really should have had more confidence in his right hand cat, took it upon himself to run Alonzo through the routine every single day until he could perform it with his eyes closed. How George had survived such an unrelenting process was beyond him. Eventually Alonzo got to a point where Munk was finally satisfied. Maybe. It was honestly hard to tell.

“That will have to do.” Munk said after Alonzo nailed the entrance for the thousandth time.

“Thanks.” Alonzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Really feeling the confidence.”

“As you should.” The sarcasm flew right over Munk’s head, the cat clearly thinking of something else entirely. His eyes were glazed over in deep thought.

“Should we try it in costume now?”

“Oh, yes, go ahead and put it on. I’ll call the others. You can wait here for your cue.” Distractedly Munk waved him away as he muttered notes to himself.

With a pang of hurt Alonzo shook off the dismissal and focused on putting on the costume. Maybe once they ran through the show with him looking like the Rumpus Cat he’d get the approval he wanted. Munk knew he was a great dancer, he had seen his talents, and the fact that he learned George’s choreography in record time was nothing to sneeze at. Munk just needed to get his head out of the clouds and he’d see just how great he could be.

Thankfully he and George had a similar build. The costume fit almost perfectly, and with a few adjustments here and there it felt like a second skin. Even the wig didn’t feel strange over his ears despite the weight. Alonzo did a few experimental turns and kicks before putting the signature red goggles on.

As soon as the ensemble was complete his body stilled. He felt… unstoppable. Was this how George felt while in costume? No wonder he always denied an understudy. The costume made him feel incredible, powerful even, alive with a wild energy that fueled him like never before. Such power couldn’t be shared with another cat. There was only room for one Rumpus Cat in the world.

It was hard to see past the red glowing goggles, not that he really felt the need to see. The Great Rumpus Cat didn't need to use such trivial senses. He was in a league of his own. The amount of hair plastered over his head was also making it difficult to hear. No worries. Like with the lack of visual awareness, the Great Rumpus Cat didn't need to bother using his hearing. Pure instinct and raw talent would be more than enough to-

Already his cue was being called. Hurriedly he took a running leap and flew through the air, aiming vaguely in the direction that Munk had pointed out to him earlier. No need to worry about missing his mark, any entrance he made as the Great Rumpus Cat would be, by nature, great. Pekes, Pollicles, they were all trivial to his eyes. He was the Great Alonzo, nothing could stand up to him! He'd send them all running, just wait and see.

The carefully rehearsed choreography immediately was forgotten, replaced with pure enthusiasm and energy that couldn’t be matched. Had anyone witnessed just how high he could kick or how fast he could spin? Not yet. Alonzo would guarantee them a show, make them all stare in awe of the Great Alonzo, he'd show them, he'd make sure of it.

*****

Munkustrap watched as Alonzo, now clad in the Great Rumpus Cat costume, completely missed his carefully placed mark and flew headfirst into a dented garbage can. The clang was loud enough to make everyone stop mid song. 

“Here we go again.” He muttered, jogging forward and grabbing Alonzo by the leg to yank him out.

Immediately Alonzo was off like a rocket, spinning and leaping wildly at the other cats with absolutely no regards for safety or personal space. There was still talent, still poise, but the grace had been replaced with such enthusiasm that no one dared get close to him. Somehow he had transformed into a hurricane of destruction that no cat, including himself, could contain.

“What happened to him?” Munk asked aloud, ducking just in time before Alonzo kicked him in the head.

George, who had been allowed to sit on the sidelines and watch, shrugged. “It’s the costume. It does things to your brain.”

“I was hoping that wouldn’t be the case.” They could only watch as Alonzo set his sights on the perceived Pekes and Pollicles. It was hard to tell if the shrieks of terror were in or out of character.

“Sorry.” George bit his lip as he tried not to laugh.

“Seriously, did you lace the costume with catnip?”

“No, I swear, it’s just-” Whatever George had to say was drowned out by Pounce’s unholy wail of fear. The Great Alonzo had singled him out and was dancing rather aggressively at him.

“Hold that thought.” Munk roughly grabbed Alonzo by the arm and hauled him over to center. “Focus. You’re supposed to be the Rumpus Cat.”

Alonzo giggled. He actually, honestly, giggled. There would be no saving him now.

The performance, at least, was an interesting one. Everyone was hyper vigilant because if they weren’t they suddenly found the Great Alonzo coming after them. Unfortunately said Great Alonzo was consumed by the role and was wildly out of control, only barely managing to hit his cues because Munk kept dragging him back into place and forcing him to.

Eventually the rehearsal got to a point where only a couple brave cats remained. At least they couldn’t say that the Rumpus Cat didn’t do his duty: it would be a miracle if Munk could find all the Pekes and Pollicles that had been scared off. The remaining cats were wheezing and panting, desperately trying to catch their breath after being relentlessly chased. Munk himself felt like falling over and conceding defeat, but he had one more very important task before him.

"Time to take it off." Munk said, reaching for the wig and goggles while Alonzo was busy surveying the destruction and chaos he had caused.

"Uh, no. I'm fine.” 

"You're barely able to see or hear through that thing. Take it off."

"No thanks."

"Alonzo."

"I'm good."

"Take it off."

"No."

"Off!"

"No!"

The ensuing wrestling match was anything but dignified, but the result was worth it. While Alonzo had sheer energy and reckless abandon for anyone’s well being (including his own), Munk had years of training as the Jellicle Protector and was not afraid to use it. Eventually the training won out and he triumphantly clutched the wig and goggles.

Alonzo slunk off to collect what was left of his pride. Later they would have a talk about what had transpired. For now, Munk set his sights on a downed Pollicle that Alonzo had previously run over during the show. The tom was quiet and staring off into the distance with a dazed look in his eyes.

“Plato, I need to talk to you.” Munk said, nudging the stunned tom with a foot. “Try this on and see what happens.”


	5. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Pre- Alonzo/Munkustrap
> 
> Little more angst in this one compared to the previous chapters.

Alonzo paced around the perimeter of the junkyard, following a less traveled path that took him further away from where he called home. Every now and then he found himself yearning for a brief excursion, some time to himself, and wandered wherever his feet decided to take him. Not too far, of course, and he never was gone for too long, but these little excursions were enough to satisfy his desire for some peace and quiet.

It had been a while since anyone had been to this part of the junkyard. A particular pipe was a familiar marker for any passing cat, and he rubbed up against it to freshen his scent. Today there was something about the pipe, however, that was not familiar.

There was an open can of tuna inside. Odd place for food. Hesitantly he sniffed the air. Maybe another cat had stashed a treat away for later? He sniffed the air again. The last scent he could identify was his own, left from his previous pass through the area. Again he found it odd, since the last time he had been by this pipe he would have definitely noticed the tuna. The smell was so strong it overpowered his sensitive nose.

Carefully he stepped into the pipe. A soft towel had been laid out along the bottom of the pipe, providing a comfortable cushion for his feet. It was dark and dry inside, the perfect spot to relax and indulge in an impromptu meal. It could be the perfect spot for a hang out, maybe even for something more, if he could ever gather the courage to ask Munk out in the first place-

CLANG. 

The ground shook underneath him. Alonzo whirled around and ran straight into a metal door. All around him was metal, he was trapped, he was in a cage with no way out. A cage that had been cleverly set by humans.

“No.” Panic started to rise within him. “No. No no no no no-”

He knew what the cage meant, knew where it led, knew what happened to cats that got caught. No one knew he was out here, he was all alone, the only thing he could do was sit and wait for the humans to return and take him away from the junkyard, away from his home, from his friends, from Munkustrap-

Frantically he clawed at the metal, ignoring the cold sting on his paws. How could he have been so stupid? How many times had he told the kittens never to stick their noses in unfamiliar spaces, especially if said space smelled like humans? Now that he was trapped with no way out he could smell the human scent underneath the tuna.

“Help! Help!” It was futile. No one could hear his wailing, not with how far he had wandered from home. Still he called and called until he could call no longer. 

The night was long and cold. After hours of trying to dig his way out of the cage Alonzo had to admit defeat, curling his damaged paws in towards himself and closing his eyes. In his struggles he managed to wiggle the cage out of the pipe, but while he could at least see the stars he was also exposed to the cold and rain.

Come morning he was a shivering, fitful mess. The towel underneath him was damp, his fur soaked, and there was nowhere for him to seek refuge. It was only a matter of time before the humans returned. Then it would all be over.

Time passed. The sun crawled across the sky between bouts of rain. All he could do was huddle in on himself and shiver in misery. If the humans were coming to retrieve him they were taking their time.

Eventually someone approached, delicately stepping around mud puddles as they wove in and out of the soggy piles of junk, careful not to get their feet wet. Each step sent an icy jolt of fresh terror through him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, all he could do was wait for the inevitable.

An involuntary whimper escaped him. At this point he didn't care who saw him in such a sorry state, not after a long, terrifying night. There would be time to put his carefully constructed self image back together once he was freed. If he was freed.

“Alonzo?” Immediately the footsteps hurried, splashing through the mud without any regards to the owner's cleanliness.

The voice was familiar. It was too good to be true. Surely it was a hallucination.

“Thank the Everlasting Cat, I found you.” Munkustrap rubbed up against the metal separating them. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Hold on, I’ll get you out of there.”

“It’s no use, I’ve tried.” Alonzo moaned. This was the last cat he wanted to put in danger. “I’m trapped. I'm trapped, Munk, I'm trapped. Go before the humans- the humans come back-”

“Hush, it’s going to be alright.” Munk jumped on top of the cage. “But I need you to be calm.”

“I- I- can't-” It was getting harder to breathe. Having the tabby there just out of reach was almost worse than being alone. The thought of the humans coming back and trapping Munk alongside him put him right at the edge of hysterical. 

“Alonzo.” Munk's voice was strong. An anchor for him to hold on to. “Breathe.”

“I’ll- I’ll try.” The command was enough to snap him back to the present. 

"Good." Carefully Munk studied the cage, eyes narrowing at the clumps of black and white fur stick in the metal from Alonzo’s frantic attempts to get out. "How long have you been here?"

"Since. Since yester- yesterday." Alonzo shuddered and tried to avoid the look. He could only imagine what kind of wild animal he looked like.

"Time you got out then.” There was no hesitation in Munk’s movements, only precise poking and prodding at the metal. They were movements of someone who was familiar with what they were fiddling with. Wearily Alonzo closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing.

“Tugger got caught in one of these once.” Munk said, voice oddly light. “Did I ever tell you that?”

“No.”

“Well, I can’t imagine he’d go around telling the others. I don’t think it would do much for the image he’s trying to achieve.” 

“What- what happened?”

“This happened years and years ago, before you joined the tribe. Tugger was still a kit and I had just come of age, so I was put in charge of him whenever Deuteronomy was away. Of course, the second I was put in any position of authority Tugger did everything he could to make my job as difficult as possible.” Munk paused thoughtfully. “Oddly enough, I think it helped me learn a couple of important leadership skills in the long run. Don’t tell him that though.”

“I won’t.” Alonzo knew what Munk was trying to do. While it was a rare glimpse into both Munk and Tugger’s childhood, it was mainly a distraction. Keep his mind off the fact that any second the humans could come back not only take him, but also trap Munk and take them both to the place where cats never returned home-

“Alonzo!” Again the voice brought him back to the present. “Don’t lose yourself. Breathe. In, out, in… out.”

“S-sorry.” Back to the breathing. Calm. Stay calm. “Wh-what about T-Tugger?”

“Like usual he wandered off. You think Pounce is bad about sticking his nose in places where it doesn’t belong? He’s an angel compared to kitten Tugger. Anything that looked remotely interesting or like something that I would forbid him from exploring was exactly what he wanted to investigate.”

The metal rattled a bit. Munk’s words came from behind gritted teeth as he pulled on the door.

“One morning I noticed Tugger’s wandered off again, so I immediately go looking and find him in one of these cages. There wasn’t even any bait in the trap. He just thought it looked interesting and wandered in. Luckily the door didn’t close all the way and I was able to push it up so he could wiggle out, although he did lose a chunk of his mane when he squeezed through-” Munk grunted, pushing with all his might. “Blasted- thing- move-”

The metal rattled again but nothing budged. Panting, the tabby leaned up against the side of the cage again to take a quick breather. 

“While it was but a brief moment of terror, we were both pretty shaken up by the event. Tugger made me swear not to tell anyone about what happened, and in return he helped me scour the junkyard for more of these awful traps. We’ve been able to find them and deactivate them over the years so that others don’t get caught, to the point where they stopped appearing in our territory. I thought the humans had given up.”

“Lucky me.” Alonzo muttered, shivering up against the silver fur that poked through the metal. 

Munk was silent for a few precious minutes, eyes roving the area around them. Clearly there was something he was thinking about but was reluctant to say. With a sigh he got back on his feet, still pushing up against the bars so Alonzo could reach him.

“I need to find something to use as a lever to pry the trap open.” Munk said. The words were calm but his eyes were worried. “I’m going to have to leave you while I look.”

“No, please don’t go.” Frantically Alonzo pawed at the cage. “Don’t leave me.” He didn’t care how pathetic he looked, he was beyond trying to appear dignified.

“I promise that I will come back. And when I do I will free you.” 

“Please.” He wasn’t sure if it was a plea for the tabby to stay or a plea for him to be freed.

“I will be back.” With that Munk was gone, leaving Alonzo alone again.

Immediately the cold metal pressed in on all sides, stinging and biting at his soaked fur. There was nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide, he was confined and exposed and left completely at the mercy of whoever had captured him in the first place. His mind, already exhausted from a long night of panic, went straight to imagining all the horrible scenarios that awaited him. Tugger may have been able to escape the trap but not him, he was going to be taken away and would never see his home or his family or his friends or Munkustrap ever again, never ever-

“Alonzo!” Again his name sounded like a lifeline. Alonzo clung to it, not daring to open his eyes in case he was imagining things.

“I’m here.” Munk’s voice was still calm. How could he be so calm? “Don’t worry, I’ll have you out in just a moment.”

The cage shook. Something heavy butted up against the metal.

“Alright. I’m going to push, and when I tell you to you need to run. Understand?”

Alonzo nodded, cracking his eyes open just in time to see the door of the cage shift open a fraction.

“One- second-” Munk grunted. 

Every muscle tensed. This was his only chance, a chance that Munk was risking his own well being to give to him, he couldn’t let it go to waste-

“Run!” The command spurred him to action. Alonzo ran.

Despite being cold, hungry and being both physically and mentally exhausted, he ran as far as his legs would take him. Away from the cage, up and over piles of junk, through secret passages and tunnels that only he knew, just put distance between himself and that horrible, horrible thing he had been trapped in. It took some time before he had to stop and give his burning lungs a break.

Panting and shivering and shaking, Alonzo’s eyes roamed over his surroundings. Freedom. He was free. He was out of the cage with nothing separating him from- from-

There he was. Alonzo ran straight into Munkustrap’s waiting arms.

“Munk.” He buried his face into the silver fur. “I was- I was so sure I was- I was-”

“It’s okay, you’re safe. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” Only now did Alonzo realize that Munk sounded as scared as he felt. “Everlast, you’re safe.”

Together they clung to each other, both trying to bring themselves to a calmer state, their hearts hammering wildly in sync. 

“How’d you- how’d you find me?” Alonzo finally asked.

“I noticed you didn’t return to the junkyard last night.” Munk said, voice a little more steady. “So I went looking for you.”

“All night?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” Alonzo whispered, hiding his face in the tabby’s neck. Every part of him, inside and out, felt raw and exposed.

Gently Munk led him away. Alonzo kept his face hidden. Soon they were sitting down somewhere warm and dry, Alonzo carefully coaxed to sit between the tabby’s legs so he could huddle up against his chest. Munk did not attempt to pull away from him, instead grooming the parts of him that were in reach in an attempt to dry his wet, disheveled fur. The soothing ministrations, combined with a strong rumbling purr, gradually began to melt away the icy fear that had overcome him.

Eventually Alonzo felt comfortable enough to look at his surroundings, still keeping his cheek against Munk's shoulder. They were not at home or any place he had been before, despite him having a thorough knowledge of the junkyard’s layout. Someone had cleared out the interior of a discarded dryer and lined the inside with blankets and cushions. The arrangement was so neat and tidy that there was only one cat that could have been responsible.

"I found this place not too long ago." Munk murmured, resting his cheek on top of Alonzo's head. "Sometimes I come here when I need to be alone."

"Hmm." Alonzo hummed, curling his tail around their feet. Munk's scent settled around him like a security blanket.

"I was… I was hoping to bring you here sometime." The words were slow and slightly hesitant. "Under different circumstances, of course."

"Of course." Alonzo echoed. It took a minute for the meaning of the words to sink in. "Wait, what?"

"Just… this isn't normally a place where I'd want guests, but I wanted to show it to you. Just you."

Warmth blossomed through Alonzo's chest at the implication. Hopefully Munk couldn't feel the heat radiating from his face as he blushed.

"We'll have to come back another time." Munk said with a sigh. "Once the rain dies down and we both feel more like ourselves."

"Or when we're both driven absolutely crazy by everyone else." Alonzo muttered, only half joking.

Munk's laugh rumbled in Alonzo's ear. "Yes, that too. Certainly then. Please let me know as soon as you hit your limit if I don't come to you first. Especially when we start rehearsing for the Ball again."

"I wasn't aware that we ever stopped rehearsing." Slowly he was coming back to himself. Still he kept his arms wrapped firmly around the tabby's middle.

Munk absentmindedly brushed down the ruffled fur on Alonzo's back. "We don't rehearse all the time. Like I said before, sometimes I come out here instead."

"Mmm."

"I swear."

"Hmm."

"Quiet, you." Teasingly Munk flicked his ear with a paw. "If I don't have you on my side then who do I have to turn to?"

"I will always be on your side." Alonzo wished he had the energy to say more. Still he felt too overwhelmed to get the proper words out.

"I know." Munk held him tightly. "I know."

As they held each other it started to rain again, the quiet pitter patter of water hitting the outside of the dryer soothing away any lingering hurts from before. Finally Alonzo could relax his grip around Munk, finally he could breathe, and finally he felt he could return to himself. Not that he wanted to let go of the tabby just yet.

“Do you want to return to your home?” Munk asked, still keeping an arm around him. “Or would you like to stay with me tonight?”

“I... I don’t want to be alone.” 

“You won’t be. I won’t ever let you be alone.” There was so much love in such a simple statement. Whether they were friends, lovers, mates or everything in between, there was no doubt that they would never be separated. No matter what the world threw at them they would always remain together.

In this moment, the moment between despair and happiness, all Alonzo could do was hold on tight to Munkustrap and never let go.


	6. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: My take on Alonzo and Munkustrap's first meeting. Takes place long before the events of the musical.

Winter had come early this year. The bitter cold of the night had driven everyone inside to seek shelter and warmth, leaving the streets empty under the clear night sky. There was no one out and about to gaze up at the sight save for one black and white cat, who, despite the cold and the snow, was currently seeking solitude on the top of a building in the middle of the night. A well placed heating vent provided the perfect spot for said cat to sit and stare up at the stars without worrying about freezing in the winter air.

It was rather peaceful, sitting up on the roof alone, basking in the warmth of the vent with nothing but the stars to keep him company. Although Alonzo couldn’t help but feel a faint twinge of loneliness at the thought of being entirely alone. It was a feeling that was easily dismissed, especially since he had been alone for the better part of his adult life, and he was in no hurry to seek out a change.

As if the universe was listening in on his private musings Alonzo realized that, despite his previous assumption, he wasn’t alone. Something was up on the roof with him. The presence was sudden, as if it just popped into existence onto the roof, making his fur stand on end. 

Maybe it was a squirrel. Although didn’t they hibernate? Surely they did. Otherwise why did they store all those nuts for the winter? So if there was a squirrel about, why was there one approaching him, a very respectable tomcat, up on top of a building in the middle of the night?

Alonzo was too busy musing about the hibernation patterns of squirrels to realize that whatever was up there with him was shuffling closer. Well, this was one cat that no one would be able to surprise-

Something incredibly cold pressed up against his side. Like a true toughened alley cat Alonzo responded in the only way he could: hissing and spitting, he leapt high up into the air, landing a few feet away behind a snowbank. Instantly the cold bit through his fur, piercing right through the heat that he had been enjoying just moments before. If he hadn’t been sitting several stories above the ground he would have continued right off the roof and all the way back to his den. As it was, the only safe way down was using the fire escape, which was, unfortunately, behind whatever had snuck up on him.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Alonzo peered over the snow to see what it was that had, against all odds, managed to sneak up on him. A tiny black ball of fur was sprawled next to the vent, shivering as it tried to curl up on itself. Definitely not a squirrel. 

“Hello?” Alonzo ventured, every muscle tense.

A tiny, yet incredibly loud squeak of distress pierced his ears, the unmistakable cry of a very upset kitten. The fear of the unknown quickly turned into wonder and worry as Alonzo ventured closer.

“Where in the world did you come from?” Alonzo asked, prodding the kitten with a foot, noting that it was a tuxedo tom. It had been a tricky endeavor to get himself up on top of the roof, and such a feat had only been managed thanks to experience gained from years on the streets. There was no way a kitten of this age and size could have managed on its own.

“My name’s Alonzo. What’s your name? Do you even know it yet?” He did not get a response. All the kitten could do was huddle up against him and shiver. “Well, you better come with me. This is no place for a kitten.” 

It was tempting to stay near the vent but ultimately it would be better to get into a proper shelter. It had been a long time since he had invited anyone into his den and even longer since he had interacted with a kitten. The unspoken agreement in this part of the neighborhood was that everyone kept to themselves, minded their own business, and steered clear of trouble, which had been good enough for Alonzo. Up until now, at least. It would be hard to mind his own business if he suddenly became a guardian to a wayward kitten. There would be time for questions later, once they were safely inside.

After a bit of finagling Alonzo was able to carry his new charge down the fire escape, down the alley, and towards a pile of junk he called home. The pile of debris mostly consisted of furniture left by humans when they vacated the building during the fall and Alonzo had quickly moved in and made the overturned wardrobe his winter home. Come spring he would move on to a new place, never wanting to stay put for too long in case the humans discovered him. With the early arrival of winter he hadn’t been able to gather as much food and bedding as he would have liked, but for now he would have make due with what he had.

“Here we are.” Alonzo put the kitten down on a blanket and set about blocking the entrance so the cold wouldn’t get in. Once he was done he turned to face his new problem.

A pair of wide eyes stared up at him. It was hard to tell if this was normal kitten behavior or not, but this kitten seemed content to do a lot of staring and a lot of not talking at all. Normally Alonzo wouldn’t mind the silence, but this was the first time in a while that he found himself with company, and now that he had someone to talk to he couldn’t help but continue the conversation, even if it was one sided.

“I’ve never seen a kitten like you around.” He remarked, rummaging around for some food. “Shouldn’t you be with your mother? You seem kind of young to be wandering around by yourself, even if you can apparently climb buildings.”

No response. Just staring. Time for a different tactic.

“Are you hungry? I’ve got some dinner here, not sure what you’d like. Wait, can you even eat this? Do you need milk?” The realization did not sit well with him. Where was he supposed to find kitten formula this time of night? “Can you handle some jerky? It’s all I have right now. How old do you have to be to start eating solid-”

The kitten answered him by reaching out and grabbing the jerky from his paws, displaying a full set of teeth as he demolished the meal. That answered that. If this kitten had teeth then certainly he was old enough to talk and explain just what he had been doing out alone in the snow. 

To Alonzo’s immense disappointment the questions would have to wait, for as soon as the kitten had eaten his fill he curled up against Alonzo’s side and fell straight asleep, white paws holding his tail tightly. Alonzo sighed and tried to pull his tail free, giving up and settling down when the kitten stubbornly dug in with tiny claws. Guess they could talk in the morning.

To say it was a peaceful sleep would be generous. Every noise outside, every hint of a sound was enough to startle Alonzo awake. When it was just himself he could ignore the obviously mundane noises of the night, but now that he had a tiny, defenseless roommate he found himself on full alert. When he finally fell asleep it only felt like a moment before a loud hammering jolted him back awake.

No, wait. It was knocking. Someone was knocking on the side of his den. It was a polite knock to start, but was quickly devolving into a rudely insistent slamming sound that made it impossible to sleep through.

“What? What do you want?” Alonzo called, trying to get up without disturbing the kitten snoring at his side. 

“Please, may we speak face to face?” The voice asked, tinged with desperation.

“Fine. One moment.” Blinking against the light and the cold, Alonzo wormed his way outside and quickly closed the opening behind him to keep the heat in.

A tabby tomcat sat out in the snow, silver fur visible under a dusting of fresh snowflakes falling from the sky. It was not a cat Alonzo had seen before, which was mildly disturbing, since while he was a generally solitary cat he had tried to make a point of at least knowing the faces of any cats that decided to frequent the area. 

“Sit here, it’s dry.” Alonzo directed the tabby to sit just under the overhang to get his paws out of the snow. Even if he was distrustful of strangers he wasn’t heartless, and it looked like this stranger had been out in the snow for a while.

“Thank you.” Immediately the tabby started to clean the accumulated snow off of his fur. 

“How long have you been out there?” Alonzo eyed the crystals that had formed on the stripes.

The cat paused to ponder the question. “Since yesterday.”

“You’ve been out all night?” 

“I suppose so, yes.” The tabby was disturbingly nonchalant about the whole thing.

“It’s freezing out there.” Alonzo pointed out as politely as he could. “You could have frozen yourself.”

“I’m fine, aren’t I?” The tabby gave him a brief, curious look before resuming his hurried grooming.

“You’re lucky.” Possibly a bit mad as well, but Alonzo didn’t add that part. He had seen too many cats fall asleep out in the snow, only to remain asleep and never wake up again. It was a fate that would have befallen the kitten if he hadn’t been lucky enough to be discovered.

The hair started to stand up on the back of Alonzo’s neck. The kitten. This tabby stranger was too busy trying to bring warmth back to his frozen fur to notice the kitten’s lingering scent, but it was only a matter of time before he did, and Alonzo suddenly came to the realization that the only thing standing between the tabby and the kitten was himself. 

Whether or not he had fully agreed to it Alonzo was now this kitten’s temporary guardian. So far the tabby hadn’t really given him a reason to be wary, but then again seeing any strange cat out in the middle of a snowstorm was enough to put him on edge, especially a stranger who had been insistent on talking with him. 

“You said you were out here looking for a kitten?” Alonzo asked, slowly angling his body between the stranger and the entrance to his den.

“Yes. Her name is Victoria. She’s all white, very young.” The tabby said, immediately all business. “Have you seen her?”

“No, I haven’t. This isn’t really a safe neighborhood for kittens.”

The tabby’s shoulders slumped. “I suspected so. Do you know anyone around here that might have seen something?”

“No. There’s no one else around. Is she yours?”

“No.” The tabby shook his head, turning his attention back out to the snow with clear reluctance. “But I’m responsible for her, in a way. I don’t know why she would wander off.”

The response wasn’t what Alonzo was expecting. Clearly there was something going on that he wasn’t privy to, but then again he himself had been saddled with a kitten that wasn’t his own. At least his kitten wasn’t lost out in the snow.

As if sensing Alonzo’s thoughts the kitten in question decided to wake, snuffling and letting out a sneeze that could be heard outside the den. Alonzo felt his heart sink to his stomach as the tabby’s ears swiveled towards the sound.

“What was that?” The tabby asked, eyes narrowing. Gone was the nonchalance, replaced with sharp suspicion.

“Nothing that concerns you.” Alonzo said, stepping closer to try and push the cat away. Unfortunately their proximity was enough for the tabby to finally smell the kitten’s scent on his fur.

“What- no, it can’t be.” Instantly the tabby was sniffing the air, eyes fixed on his own. “What are you doing with-”

“This is not your kitten. Leave now before I make you.” Alonzo growled, fur standing on end. 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you have no authority here.” The tabby’s words were unnervingly calm, still polite, but there was a dangerous edge to his voice. Despite clearly being exhausted and freezing, the way he spoke made it clear that he would not back down without a fight.

“You need to leave. Now.” If it came to a fight so be it, but Alonzo hated to admit that a tiny part of him felt that the tabby would win. The confident way the tabby held himself suggested that he had been in fights before and anticipated a win despite his current half frozen condition.

“I will not leave him with you.” The polite facade fell away, revealing a rapidly rising, furious frustration that was truly terrifying to see. 

If Alonzo hadn’t already decided to protect the wayward kitten he would have cut his losses and fled. As it was, this was possibly the dumbest and most reckless thing he was about to do in his lifetime. Bracing himself, he unsheathed his claws and waited for the tabby to strike.

“Wait!” A tiny voice interrupted the stand off. 

Both adults paused in their posturing to look at the source of the interruption. It was the kitten, swathed in a blanket with his little white face peering up at both of them. The tabby’s eyes snapped to him in shock.

“Everlasting Cat and Heaviside above, Quaxo, what are you doing here?” The tabby’s voice was pure disbelief. “How did you get here? Are you hurt?”

To Alonzo’s amazement the kitten slipped past him and allowed himself to be checked over by the worried cat, who had switched from fury to concern in a heartbeat.

“No, I’m not hurt.” The kitten said, nodding up at Alonzo. “Alonzo let me stay here. He helped me.”

“Truly, you helped him?” The tabby stood over the kitten and fixed Alonzo with a suspicious stare. Alonzo would have felt offended if he hadn’t been giving him the same look.

“Yes.” Alonzo replied, still tense in case the tabby decided to continue the fight. “Don’t tell me, this one belongs to you too?”

“Munk guards me and Vicki.” The kitten proclaimed.

“Guardian.” The tabby corrected. “I act as their guardian at times, but neither of them ‘belong’ to me.”

Alonzo gave the kitten a careful look. As far as he could tell the kitten seemed happy to see the tabby and wasn’t trying to run away from him. The tabby himself also had calmed down, the anger being once again replaced with pure exhaustion and worry. He was also starting to lean alarmingly to one side, body clearly ready for a rest even if his mind hadn’t quite gotten the message.

“Come on, both of you come in before we all catch our death of cold.” Alonzo knew he was going to regret bringing the both of them into his home, but he felt that there was a long story he was about to be told and he didn’t want to sit out in the snow freezing his paws off listening to it.

The kitten bounced inside, dragging the blanket behind him. The tabby hesitated. 

“I-”

“Just get inside before you freeze. Again.” Alonzo took a risk and shoved him forward. Luckily it was not taken as an attack and the tabby stepped inside, stiffly sitting close to the exit and angling himself between Alonzo and the kitten.

“I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Munkustrap.” The tabby said. Now there was a dignified name. “This is Quaxo, Victoria’s brother.”

“I’m Alonzo.” It did not escape his notice that the kitten- Quaxo- was unsuccessfully trying to drape his blanket over Munkustrap. 

“Thank you for sheltering us in your home.”

“Sure.” A brief silence fell between them. Now here was the awkward tension Alonzo was hoping to avoid. Thankfully there were more important matters at hand.

“Quaxo, how did you wind up out here?” Munkustrap huddled down on the blanket to look the kitten in the eyes. “Please, you’re not in trouble. I just want to find your sister. Is she out here with you?”

“Um.” Quaxo stared down at his feet. “We wanted… we wanted to see the stars. And the moon. But… it was far away. So I, um… took us. But it was too far. I dropped her. And me.”

“You dropped her?”

“I got high up. I don’t- I don’t know where she is. I’m sorry.” Quaxo bit his lip, eyes watering with unshed tears. With that statement he crawled under the blanket and said no more.

“Does any of that make sense to you?” Alonzo muttered when Munkustrap finally gave up in his attempts to coax Quaxo back out.

“Unfortunately no.” Munkustrap sighed. “This isn’t the first time Quaxo has talked about traveling far away and dropping something. But I haven’t been able to puzzle out what he means.”

“I think I got the far away part at least.” Alonzo said. “I found Quaxo up on top of this building.”

“You found him where?”

“On the roof. No clue how he got up there. Is he… really good at climbing, by chance?”

“No, at least not that I've noticed. Both he and Victoria are fairly new to the tribe, so I really haven’t had much time to get to know them.”

Tribe. There was a unique word. Through the city grapevine Alonzo had heard mentions of a tribe of cats living together, but he had never met anyone that claimed to be part of it. The rumors about these cats ranged from rather mundane to outright fantastical, and from time to time Alonzo found himself wondering just what it was all about. It would have to be a discussion for later if Victoria was found. 

No, not if. When. When Victoria was found. Had to keep positive. 

“I must be going.” Munkustrap said, turning a little too quickly and falling up against Alonzo. 

“Sure you are. Sit down.” It didn’t take much effort to sit the tabby down and drape a blanket over him.

“I’ve wasted too much time. I have to keep looking.” Oh, so Munkustrap was going to be stubborn, stubborn to the point where he would make himself useless in any further rescue efforts. 

“You have to rest.” Good thing that Alonzo could be just as stubborn.

“I have to-”

“I can look while you rest.” The offer left his mouth before he fully thought about it. “Stay here and at least warm your frozen feet.”

“No, I don’t want to impose-”

“You’re hardly able to stand. If you go back out there you’re just going to freeze out in the streets, and then what use will you be?” It was a harsh statement but it seemed to do the trick.

“As soon as I am able I will continue searching.” Munkustrap said quietly, eyes drooping shut.

“I don’t doubt that. But at least wait until I come back.” Guess it was time to go outside into the cold. Looking for an all white kitten in a field of snow would not be easy. A tiny tug on his tail stopped him in his tracks.

“Um.” Quaxo glanced up at the snowflakes falling from the sky before fixing Alonzo with a surprisingly fierce stare. “She’s still out there. Alive. I know.”

“Okay.” What could Alonzo possibly say to that? “Any idea where?”

“Up.”

“Up?”

“Up high.” Again with the eerie faraway look. 

There was definitely not something right with this kitten, but the words struck a chord. Up high. There was only one place Alonzo could think of. Quickly he ran back out into the cold, leaving Quaxo staring up at the snowflakes. 

The metal of the fire escape stung and bit at his paws as he climbed upward towards the roof, moving quickly to keep warm. How Munkustrap was able to spend the whole night searching out in the snow was beyond him. Clearly the tabby had an unusually strong sense of determination and an unwavering protective streak in him, or he was just crazy and not at all attentive to his own needs. If Alonzo were being honest it was probably the latter.

Once he was up on the roof Alonzo paused only for a moment, eyes darting over the fresh accumulation of snow that was still falling from the sky. At first all he could see was the vent that he had previously found Quaxo next to, the warm air melting the snow into a puddle. Was this what Quaxo meant by ‘up high’?

Yes. Despite the cold, despite the cryptic words, despite his inherent mistrust and apprehension of the strange cats now seeking refuge in his home, Alonzo knew that this was where he needed to be.

And there she was. There was no mistaking that white fur huddled next to the vent. To Alonzo’s immense relief she tried to shy away from him when he approached, clearly still alive and active. Movement was good, even if she was trying to get away from him.

“It’s alright, I’m here to help you.” Quickly he curled up around her, trying to shield her from the cold. “Is your name Victoria?”

“Y- Yes.” Victoria stuttered.

“Thank goodness. Munkustrap’s been looking for you.”

“M- M- Munk?” Victoria shivered, immediately burying her freezing paws and nose into his fur. 

“Yes. My name is Alonzo.” It took all he had to keep from shoving her away. The instinct to get away from the cold was strong, but his need to keep her from freezing was, thankfully, stronger. “How long have you been up here?”

“Don’t- don’t kn-know.” Probably all night, judging by the looks of things.

Had she been up there when he found Quaxo, hidden from his sight and left behind in the snow? It would have been nearly impossible to see her, especially if she had been buried in the snow while his attentions were focused on the tuxedo. If it weren’t for the vent keeping her warm all night it would have been a very different ending to an already tense situation. It was a chilling thought, one that Alonzo couldn’t stand to ponder further. There were more important matters to attend to.

“Come on, I’ll take you to Munkustrap. You’ve been up here long enough.”

“Qu- Qu-” The poor kitten couldn’t finish the name but Alonzo knew what she was trying to say.

“Quaxo is with him. He’s safe. You’re the one he’s worried about.” Before she could protest he picked her up and carried her towards the fire escape. She was larger than her brother and it was quickly apparent that he would not be able to carry her down like he had with Quaxo.

“Here, climb up on my back.” Carefully Alonzo arranged her as best he could, reluctantly eyeing the fire escape. There was only one way down. Well, technically two, but only one way down that would ensure they both made it back to his den alive. 

As soon as his paws touched the metal Alonzo knew they were in trouble. With Victoria’s added weight he was off balance, and a thin sheen of ice had formed on the ladder rungs, creating a deadly combination that sent them both skidding off the edge of the roof.

“Hold on, hold on!” Alonzo’s paws scrabbled against the slick metal, gritting his teeth as Victoria sank her claws into his back.

“Vicki!” A small voice cried from below.

It was too late. Alonzo slipped, sending the two of them plunging through the air, falling faster than the snowflakes, headed straight for the-

One moment they were falling, the next they were standing right outside Alonzo’s den. It was as if someone had plucked them out of the air and deposited them safely on the ground. Victoria clung to his back, her claws a sharp reminder that while they had miraculously made it off the roof alive, they weren’t out of danger just yet. Now Alonzo had two freezing kittens to deal with, since Quaxo was now shivering and looking like he was about to pass out at his feet. Oddly enough, the black kitten’s fur held a hint of a sparkle that was definitely not from the snow.

“Just- argh- just hang on.” Alonzo winced as Victoria dug her claws in deeper. “Come on, Quaxo, I need you to get inside.”

The poor tuxedo kitten seemed completely drained of energy. It took all he had to stagger back inside Alonzo’s den, immediately collapsing at Munkustrap’s side and falling fast asleep. The tabby himself was still passed out, not even twitching when Alonzo arranged both Quaxo and Victoria next to him under the blanket to keep warm. At least Quaxo had stopped sparkling, whatever that was about.

Once his guests were properly arranged Alonzo sat back and stared at them, mind racing to keep up with the sudden turn of events. Yesterday he had been alone and mostly content to remain alone, and now he had another cat and two kittens in his home. Three strangers that, the longer he spent time in their presence, were clearly part of something larger that, despite the lingering uncertainty in his mind, he found himself drawn towards.

The urge to run away, leave these three behind, and never look back was overwhelming. Alonzo was a solitary cat by nature, always had been, and now he was feeling… drawn in. The uncertainty of the whole situation was enough to drive him from the den. While he did not run away just yet, he did seek refuge outside.

Watching the silent fall of the snowflakes was enough to settle his nerves. Uncertainty or not, he could at least stay to ensure that Munkustrap could get the kittens home safe and sound. What came after that could be dealt with later.

“Mind if I join you?” Munkustrap’s voice behind him was calm and steady, quiet enough not to startle him.

“Sure.” Alonzo scooted over so the tabby wouldn’t have to sit in the snow. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better. And no longer frozen.”

“So you admit that you were frozen before.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Munkustrap said rather stiffly. “And I see you were able to bring Victoria back. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to properly thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Alonzo kept his eyes trained on the snowflakes. “Just glad they’re safe.”

“I mean it. If you hadn’t found them then… well, the outcome doesn’t bear thinking about.”

“It doesn’t. So let’s not think about it.” Alonzo wanted to look at Munkustrap, wanted to assure the tabby that everything was alright, but he couldn’t. Part of him knew that if he looked he would never want to look away.

“You’ve certainly done a good job protecting the kittens.” Munkustrap mused. “I honestly was worried that I’d have to fight you to get to Quaxo. I apologize for assuming that you had kidnapped him.”

“No, I’m sorry for not explaining myself.” Alonzo hunched his shoulders. “I don’t know what came over me. I just wanted to… make sure he was safe, I guess.”

“I’m not angry. It’s a good instinct to have. Besides, kittens will do that to you.” Munkustrap sighed. “Heaviside help us when kitten season officially starts. Quaxo and Victoria are the most well behaved in the tribe.”

“If what you say is true I can only imagine how you’re able to handle it all.”

“Technically I’m still training, but the tribe has been very supportive.” Munkustrap smiled. “And despite Quaxo’s… peculiarities… he has a good heart.”

“Peculiarities.” Alonzo thought about the fall, the impossible landing in front of his den, and the strange fleeting sparkle to Quaxo’s fur. 

Munkustrap did not expand upon that statement. Instead he seemed suddenly occupied with Alonzo’s back.

“You’re bleeding.” The tabby moved in for a closer look.

“What?” Alonzo flinched away.

“Your back.” Munkustrap did not move closer, but his eyes did not leave the black and white fur, clearly worried. 

“Oh. It’s nothing.” Of course, now that Alonzo realized he was injured his back stung horribly in the cold air. 

“It looks like something.”

“I promise, it’s fine.”

“Very well. But if you want me to take a look at it I would be happy to do so.” Munkustrap paused. “Well, not happy, but not put upon. I mean-”

“I get it.” Hurriedly Alonzo tried to groom the blood off his fur. It was very difficult to clean the injury by himself, yet he couldn’t take Munkustrap up on his offer of help. Thankfully the tabby respected his boundaries and resumed looking out at the snow. 

“You know, the snow is quite beautiful when you’re not trudging through it.” Munkustrap remarked, edging just a bit closer to share body heat. It was amazing how close he could get without actually engaging in physical contact.

“I guess.” Frankly Alonzo would be happy to fast forward to spring.

“Back home it’s quiet this time of year. The members of the tribe that have humans spend most of their time at their homes, and those that don’t find their own spaces to hunker down in. This little adventure with Quaxo and Victoria is an anomaly.”

“I certainly hope it's not usual for you to go chasing after kittens in the middle of winter." Alonzo huffed. "So what is it you do in your tribe? You said you were a guardian?”

“The official title is ‘Tribe Protector’, but honestly, right now I feel like I should be called an official ‘Tribe Panicker’.” Munkustrap sighed. “You did all the actual protecting and rescuing.”

“I don’t know, I think you did all you could.” Alonzo paused in his grooming. “You were crazy enough to spend all night out in the coldest time of the year and then tried to keep going until you collapsed. Actually, maybe you should be called ‘Tribe Lunatic’ if you want a change-”

“Thank you for the input, I greatly appreciate it.” Munkustrap said dryly. “If I need an official name change I will be sure to consult you.”

“No problem.” Alonzo tried to resume his cleaning but couldn’t reach the center of his back. “Okay, I might need you to get this part after all.” 

Aside from slinging kittens around and trying to keep Munkustrap from falling asleep on his feet, this was the first time in a long time that Alonzo had let another cat touch him. It would have been a momentous occasion if he hadn’t been actively bleeding. 

“Looks like the snow has stopped falling.” Munkustrap remarked as he gently cleaned the scratches. “As soon as Quaxo and Victoria are awake we will head out.”

“You… you three can stay until you’re ready.” Alonzo said. “I don’t have much to share, but at least it’s warm.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.” For once Alonzo was.

Once Alonzo was used to having company he found he didn’t mind having his space invaded. Munkustrap had been right about Quaxo and Victoria being well behaved, and the two kittens kept everyone entertained while they all waited out the snowstorm. It was almost like having a little family of his own. Unfortunately their stay was brief, for the next day the snowfall stopped and the sun returned, warming up the air enough for the kittens to venture outside again.

“You know, I think it would be best if you came home with us.” Munkustrap said as he ushered the kittens outside. 

“What?” Alonzo asked, wondering if he heard the tom’s words correctly.

“I mean, I would appreciate it if you helped keep an eye on these two while we traveled.” Munkustrap clarified. “Two pairs of eyes are better than one, and you’ve proven to be a suitable guardian for them both. It’s not too long of a journey but I would rather not take chances.”

“Oh. Sure, that makes sense.” Alonzo tried not to feel disappointed. 

Was he really expecting to be welcomed into Munkustrap’s tribe? Wait, when had he wanted to join a tribe at all? Just days ago he was content to be alone, and now he wanted to surround himself with even more strange cats? It was clearly time for things to go back to normal.

Munkustrap, oblivious to Alonzo’s internal debate, led the way out of the alley in a confident route through the surrounding buildings. Along the way Victoria stuck very close to the tabby, but Quaxo hovered next to Alonzo, eyes once more staring up at him in their slightly unnerving way.

“Are you going to live with us now?” The kitten asked, voice quiet enough so only Alonzo could hear.

“What?” The question caught him off guard.

“Are you?”

“No.” Alonzo shook his head, mostly to clear the uncertainty from his tone. “I’m just making sure that you all make it back safe.”

“Oh.” Quaxo sighed. “I hoped you would.”

“Well, thanks, but I have my own life to lead.” Alonzo tried not to let his own disappointment show. Quickly he tried to change the subject, focusing on a question that had been lingering in his mind. “Quaxo, did you… did you do something when Victoria and I fell off the roof?”

“Um.” The kitten looked everywhere but at him. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But thank you.” Alonzo knew it would be a long shot to get the kitten to admit that he had done the impossible to save them, but it was worth a try.

Quaxo gave him a tiny, shy smile before running ahead to join his sister. The rest of the trip was spent in silence as they picked their way around the tall snowdrifts. Munkustrap led them onward, only pausing occasionally to help Victoria and Quaxo navigate the more difficult terrain, and soon they were at their destination.

“Here we are.” Munkustrap announced, pausing outside a fence circling a large junkyard.

“You live here?” Alonzo asked, raising an eyebrow at the sight. Even with the snow covering the piles of trash it wasn’t the impressive sight he had been imagining in his head.

“Yes. Well, I do.” Munkustrap nodded. “The tribe comes and goes as they please. Hopefully we can find a more suitable home for Quaxo and Victoria. There’s a cat I have in mind over on St. James’s Street but the weather’s been too bad to travel that far.” 

“I see.” Alonzo didn’t see but he couldn’t think of a better response. Things were coming to an end far quicker than he wanted them to and there wasn’t much more he could do to stall for time.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Munkustrap cut straight to the chase.

“Yes, I guess so.”

“You know, if you are ever interested in visiting us you are always welcome.” Munkustrap said, giving him an encouraging look. “I’m sure Quaxo and Victoria would enjoy seeing you again.”

“I’ll think about it.” Alonzo only had time to nod before he was swarmed by the kittens. It was truly a heartfelt goodbye, if a bit of an unorganized one, and eventually Alonzo had to pull away before he gave up and followed them all into the junkyard.

“Bye Lonz!” Victoria waved furiously, pulling Quaxo along with her under the fence. Quaxo waved as well, fur briefly sparkling before they both disappeared into the piles of junk.

“Thank you, again. For everything.” Munkustrap paused at the fence, turning to give him one last look.

“No problem. It was… it was nice to meet you.” Alonzo replied. “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

Something lingered in the air, something unspoken between them, that left them both staring at each other for a long moment. Finally, with a flick of his tail, Munkustrap turned and disappeared into the junkyard, leaving Alonzo on the outside with his thoughts. 

A long time passed before he finally turned away and headed home. He’d think about Munkustrap’s offer, but there was already a part of him that knew he had made up his mind. It was only a matter of time before they saw one another again.


	7. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here! Took a bit of a break but I'm still writing stuff. Here's an extra long chapter for the wait.
> 
> Relationship: Munkustrap and Alonzo’s second meeting. Takes place not too long before the events of the musical. Munkustrap is getting used to being Jellicle Protector and Alonzo is still deciding if he wants to join the tribe or not.
> 
> This chapter takes place after the previous chapter and will reference a couple things, but it’s not necessary to have read it.

It was supposed to be an easy day. Even if Munkustrap had only been recently given the role of Jellicle Protector he felt that, in the present moment, he had a perfectly good handle on things. All he had to do was sit on the tire, watch over the junkyard, and address any minor problems that the tribe brought to his attention. Anything major would be handled by his father. 

Not that there was much Munk couldn't deal with, but it was nice knowing that he wasn't immediately being thrown out to the wolves. Or, in this case, cats. Eventually he would take on the full duties of the Jellicle Protector, but for now, he felt more like a glorified babysitter. 

As if the universe was listening in on his private musings he was interrupted by a familiar tabby queen.

“Munkustrap, dear, if you have a moment, I would like to speak with you.”

Jennyanydots was the only queen in the tribe (with maybe the exception of Jellylorum) that could get away with calling the Jellicle Protector ‘dear’ without it being condescending. Even Old Deuteronomy couldn’t escape being treated like a kitten under her watchful gaze.

“Yes, I have a moment.” In fact Munk had several moments since nothing interesting had happened all day, but it was important to at least give off the appearance that he was busy.

"We have a problem. Someone's been taking more than their fair share of food from the communal stockpile." Jenny told him, punctuating her distaste for such an action with a disapproving frown. “Admittedly it’s not a large amount, but such careless theft could escalate into something worse.”

"That is a problem.” Munk agreed. “Do you know who it might be?"

"Not the faintest idea.” Jenny shook her head. “Ever since I've noticed the issue I've moved the stockpile next to my den and kept a close eye on it. Or, if I'm not around, Jelly or Asparagus has been keeping watch. It has to be happening at night, but for the life of me I can't figure out who is quick enough to dart through my own home and sneak out underneath my nose.”

“Is there another way to access the food?”

“Technically yes, but you’d have to be able to make an impossible leap to reach it. I had some of the stronger toms help create a barricade around the outside.”

“Hmm.” There was one cat Munk could think of that could perform such an acrobatic feat. Kitten, actually. A certain tuxedo kitten who could disappear in the blink of an eye and reappear on rooftops. Ever since that terrifying night in the snow Quaxo had kept his… peculiarities mostly to himself, but maybe now that the weather was warming up he was becoming more adventurous. It didn’t make much sense for Quaxo to be stealing food though, not when he was currently living with Bustopher Jones, the one cat who had access to more food than anyone else.

“Do you know of anyone that could do this?” Jenny asked.

“Perhaps.” Munk flicked his tail back and forth as he contemplated the possibility. “But I would like to look into this matter further before I go around accusing anyone. Tell me, has this been happening every night?”

“No. Usually there’s a day or two in between the thefts. It’s been a couple of days since the last theft.”

“So tonight might be a good night catch them in the act.” Munk said. “For now don’t tell anyone else that you’ve noticed food disappearing. Tonight I’ll stay up and see who’s behind this.”

“Please tell me if you discover who it is. I would like to have a long conversation with the culprit.” Jenny said, tone implying that it would not be a pleasant chat.

“Of course.” Munk stood and stretched, bidding Jenny a quick farewell before heading out of the junkyard. Finally something to investigate. If he hurried he could check up on his first suspect and still get a quick nap in before settling down to keep watch all night.

It had been a couple of months since he had last seen Quaxo and Victoria. After the incident in the snow he had managed to convince Bustopher Jones to take the kittens in and hadn’t been able to stop by for a visit. Hopefully they hadn’t completely forgotten him. A kitten could change a lot in a short amount of time.

After a quick journey he found himself in front of an ornately decorated door. With a quick shake Munk put aside the uncertainty and knocked on the door to Bustopher’s lavish home. Immediately he was met with two curious kittens, both noticeably grown from the tiny, helpless kits he had known before.

"Hello, Quaxo. Hello, Victoria.” Munk said. “I don’t know if you remember me but-”

"Munk!" Both kittens exclaimed, rushing over to give him an enthusiastic hug and dispelling any previous worries. “Of course we remember you!”

"How are you doing?” Munk laughed, returning the embrace. “Are you both behaving for Bustopher?"

"Yes, we're being good. Bustopher says we’re- we’re ‘model citizens’." Quaxo said proudly. "I've already been to some of the clubs."

"Look, Munk, look at my new collar!" Victoria showed off her jewel encrusted collar.

"It's beautiful." Munkustrap said, nodding appreciatively and trying not to wonder just how expensive that piece must have cost. "I'm very glad to hear that you're both adjusting well to your new home."

"Oh yes, very much so." Victoria beamed.

"What are you doing here?" Quaxo gave him a curious look. “Is something wrong?”

"No, no. I was just stopping by to see how you were doing and to ask if you've been making any unexpected visits to the junkyard lately." Munkustrap said, giving them both a careful look.

All he received in return were two innocent, puzzled expressions. 

“Nothing unusual going on with you two? No… unexpected travels?” Munk tried, looking directly at Quaxo. 

“No.” The tuxedo tom’s face grew slightly red but he did not avert his gaze. “Nothing like that.”

“Bustopher says as soon as the weather grows warmer we’ll venture out more.” Victoria said. “You know how he feels about the cold weather.”

“We haven’t been out near the junkyard since we were with you.” Quaxo added. “And nothing… peculiar has happened either.”

“Very well.” Munk conceded. Despite Quaxo’s hesitancy to openly talk about his unusual abilities there was no hint of deceit in his tone or expression. It was looking like the night’s stakeout was going to be his best option at finding who was behind the food theft.

*****

Night fell fast upon the junkyard, sending everyone scurrying for the security and comfort of their dens. Everyone but one particular cat that was currently hunkered down in the shadows between the tire and an old rusted car.

The snow had finally melted, but the nights were still freezing, leaving Munkustrap wishing that he had asked someone else to keep watch with him if only to share body heat. Hopefully this thief would show up sooner than later so he could catch the culprit, turn them over to Jenny and Old Deuteronomy, and go to his nice, warm bed knowing that the tribe was safe once more.

After a while his vigil paid off. A small face popped out of a hollowed out couch, followed by an equally small body. Cautiously they crouched on the ground, eyes darting back and forth across the empty junkyard. Munkustrap ducked down low, ears flattening against his head to better hide himself.

The figure slowly crept across the junkyard, winding in and out of the junk with practiced ease. They were mostly white with brown and grey tabby markings, markings that he had never seen before. Clearly this was not a cat that was part of the tribe, but one that had been making frequent visits to help themselves to regular meals.

Hesitantly the cat sat down at the base of a tall refrigerator that blocked the access to the food. Jenny, with the help of several strong toms, had blocked off the easiest path to the food storage, creating a high barrier that meant anyone looking for food would have to go through her den to get to it. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, since she knew everyone, but Munkustrap got the feeling that this cat was not going to take the easy route.

For a long moment the cat sat and stared up at the refrigerator, ears twitching in thought. Abruptly they turned their back on the blockade, jogging across the junkyard in defeat. Munkustrap sighed in relief and moved to follow. Looks like it would be the end of the theft for now-

The cat had not given up. With a burst of speed they ran back towards the blockade, executing a flawless series of flips and twirls across the junkyard in an unexpected, albeit impressive, display of gymnastics. The momentum was enough for the cat to literally bounce their way over the top of the refrigerator, feet barely brushing the metal as they easily soared over to the other side.

Munk rose a little further from his hiding spot. Well, that explained why Jenny never caught the thief sneaking through her den. This cat didn’t need to sneak, not with them apparently having springs for legs that allowed them to jump clear over her home.

With a little less grace the cat appeared back at the top of the refrigerator, chucking a can of tuna down to the ground with a clang. Quickly the cat followed, rolling the can along the ground as they made their getaway. It was now or never. Munk slid down through the shadows, hurrying to block the cat’s path.

“Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met.” He said, standing up to his full height and stopping the rolling can with his foot. “My name is Munkustrap.”

The cat hissed in surprise, backpedaling to put some distance between them. To his astonishment it was not a cat he was talking to, but a kitten. A tabby tom kitten with a distinctive brown patch over one eye. Something tugged at his memory, insisting he had seen such markings before, but Munkustrap was sure he would have remembered this kitten after such an acrobatic display.

"My name is Munkustrap." Munk repeated, trying to dial down his intimidating stance to put the kitten at ease. “Are you lost? I can help-"

Again the kitten hissed, abandoning the tuna in favor of a quick escape. Munk reached out and grabbed him by the tail. He really didn’t want to get into a brawl with a kitten and accidentally hurt him. Unfortunately the small thief didn’t have such reservations. 

“Let me go!” The kitten shrieked, turning around and sinking all of his teeth into Munk’s arm.

“Argh!” Munk immediately let go. Once again the kitten bolted, disappearing into the junk and vanishing in the blink of an eye. 

“Well, that didn’t go as planned.” Munk sighed to himself, rolling the abandoned tuna back towards Jenny’s den. 

At least he had an idea of what he was dealing with. The who was still a mystery, but since it was a kitten, at least he could safely assume that he could track them down. It was very unusual for a kitten to be living on their own outside of the junkyard, especially in the late winter months. Tomorrow he would start the search and, hopefully, be able to convince the kitten to join the tribe instead of stealing from it.

The next day found Munk venturing outside the junkyard again, this time heading down towards the nearest neighborhood in an attempt to suss out any cats that might have seen a tabby tom with a distinctive eye patch. Surely there weren’t many cats in the world that fit that description.

Again something tugged at his memories, suggesting that did indeed know a tom that fit that description, but before he could fully remember he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of an entirely different cat. Automatically Munk jumped into the script he had been rehearsing in his mind.

"Hello, my name is-"

"Munkustrap!” The tabby queen exclaimed, winding herself around him in a friendly greeting. Her orange and black tail playfully flicked his nose. “Whatever are you wanderin' around here for? Kinda odd seein' you out and about in this neck of the woods."

"I'm sorry, have we met?” Munk tried his best to remember where he would have met such a friendly cat.

"Nah, don't think so. Not formally." The queen grinned. "Name's Rumpleteazer. Nice to meetcha."

"Rumple- wait, we have met." It was a brief introduction but Munk did remember a certain pair of cats being caught red pawed trying to pilfer some of Jenny’s mouse pies. The queen had quickly and swiftly dealt with the trouble-making pair and since then they hadn’t been seen much around the junkyard. If Munk hadn’t seen the thief with his own eyes the night before he would have pegged Rumpleteazer as a likely culprit. 

"Oh, don't worry, I won't nick any of your valuables.” Rumpleteazer giggled. “You're too respectable of a cat to trifle with."

It was not a reassuring statement. Nevertheless Munk carried on, since she was the only cat around that could help him. 

"Very well. Have you seen a young tom with a patch over one eye hanging around here?" Munk asked.

"Sure, though I dunno where he is at the moment.” She shrugged. “Why're you lookin' for him?"

"I have a couple questions I'd like to ask. Nothing too serious."

"Oo, good, 'cause he's already too serious for his own good. Hang on a minute, I'll see if Jerrie's heard where he might be." Rumpleteazer tilted her head back towards the sky. “Hey! Jer!”

“What?” A similar looking orange, black and white tom poked his head over the edge of a trashcan. 

“You’ve seen our dear friend around lately?”

“Who?”

“Y’know, our dearest, most favorite tom with the eye patch?”

“Wh…” Jerrie looked over at Munk, then back to Rumpleteazer before gesturing down the alley. “Oh. Right. Yeah, I’ve seen him. Currently takin’ up residence a couple blocks down that way. He’s made his home in a busted up cupboard, you can’t miss it.” 

“Thank you.” Munk said, doing his best not to be unnerved by the identical grins the two cats were giving him.

“No problem, just give him my regards!” Rumpleteazer called as he left.

It wasn’t hard to follow Jerrie’s instructions, as vague as they were, and Munk found the cupboard that had clearly been abandoned by a previous owner. 

“Hello?” Munk called, tapping the door. Silence. He tried something else. "Rumpleteazer sends her regards."

At the mention of her name a very distinctive black and white cat poked his head out of the cupboard, giving the world a slightly haughty, very put upon stare. One eye was covered with a patch of black fur.

"For the last time, I don't know where she stashed the pearls, and I don't know why she keeps telling everyone to ask me-" He stopped, staring at his visitor. "Munkustrap?"

Munk blinked. "Alonzo?"

"This is a surprise." 

"It most certainly is." Munk agreed.

"Don't tell me you're caught up in this business with Rumpleteazer." 

"No, I'm not, and I'm beginning to feel like I dodged a bullet "

"You have. I'm not even directly involved and I'm sick of it. I get the feeling she’s just playing a joke on me by sending everyone here instead of where they want to go." Alonzo sat down in the sun and gestured for Munk to join him. "If you're not here because of her, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone.” Munk said, joining Alonzo in the sun.

"Don't tell me those kittens are missing again-"

"No, no, Quaxo and Victoria are safe and sound, I promise."

"Sure.” The look Alonzo was giving him suggested that he didn’t entirely believe that statement. “Then who are you looking for now?”

Munk gave a somewhat abridged version of the previous night's events. 

"You're telling me that a kitten was able to jump on top of a refrigerator?" Alonzo asked in disbelief.

"Clear over, actually.”

"I don't know what kind of food you're feeding those kittens in your tribe, but it's something else." Alonzo said, clearly disturbed.

"That's the thing. I know all the kittens in the tribe, and I have never seen this one before. He’s got similar markings to yours.”

“I can assure you that I have not fathered any kittens.” Alonzo said dryly. “In fact, the last cat I invited into my home or spent any amount of time with was you.”

“Really?” The question slipped out before Munk could think. Either he had been terrible company and put Alonzo off from hanging out with any more cats or he had been the most wonderful company, it was hard to tell.

Alonzo narrowed his eyes at him, lashing his tail irritably. “I prefer to keep my own company.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.” Quickly Munk changed the subject. “I think this kitten is probably living somewhere nearby, since he makes frequent trips into the junkyard for food, but I’m not sure where to start.”

Alonzo settled back down and stared thoughtfully down the alley. “I recently moved in here and haven’t seen any kittens around. Usually they’re all snapped up by humans that are convinced that they’re going to freeze in the cold.”

“This one seems particularly interested in being on his own.” Munk showed him the bite.

“Ah. I see.” Alonzo winced. “Well, if he’s truly desperate for food, I assume he’ll try and return to the junkyard.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“Because you’ve got a reliable source of food in a secure place. That’s a very valuable commodity when you’re living on your own.”

“Maybe I can try to catch him again. And not get bit this time.” Munk rubbed at his arm.

Alonzo was silent for a long moment, eyes fixed on the bite. Whatever was going through his mind was carefully guarded. All Munk could do was wait.

“Maybe… maybe you’d be more successful if you had some help.” Alonzo eventually said, keeping his gaze trained on the bite.

“That would probably be better than me trying to go at it alone again.” Munk admitted. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to help?”

“Me?”

“Sure. You’re two for two with kitten wrangling so far. Practically a pro.”

That was enough to make Alonzo laugh. “Very true. At least we won’t have to go trudging through the snow this time.”

*****

It was a full week before food started disappearing again. Munk quickly contacted Alonzo and the two of them hunkered down in the usual hiding spot, watching and waiting for the kitten to make his entrance.

“Sure is cold out here.” Alonzo muttered, shivering as a breeze ruffled his fur. It did not escape Munk’s notice that the cat was inching closer and closer to his side with each breeze. Not that he minded, since he himself was feeling the cold.

“The dens are well insulated.” Munk muttered back, wishing the two of them were holed up in his home instead. “And anyone that needs shelter can stay with Jenny.”

“That’s not surprising.” Alonzo rubbed his nose. “Considering she’s already tried to adopt me.”

Munk bit back a laugh. He had introduced Alonzo to Jenny earlier in the day before their planned stakeout, and immediately she had fussed over how thin he was, insisting that he have a proper dinner before spending the night out in the cold. While Alonzo was glad for the extra meal it was clear that he was not used to such a welcome.

“You’re lucky. If you didn’t take such good care of your fur she would have insisted on grooming you herself.” Munk said.

Alonzo remained silent at that remark, but he rewarded the compliment by pressing said well groomed fur up against Munk’s side, finally sharing the warmth that both of them were seeking.

“As soon as we catch this kitten I’m going to have to request that we- wait, is that him?” Alonzo interrupted himself, pointing over towards a rocking chair half buried in the junk.

Munk squinted. There, curled up on the wooden seat of the rocking chair, a figure slowly began to move. How long he had been sitting there was beyond Munk, but it was clear that the cold had set in. The kitten slowly moved, stretching frozen joints and trying to limber up before making the impossible leap over the refrigerator again.

“Yes, it’s him. Let’s go.” Munk reluctantly left the warmth of Alonzo’s fur and slid out into the cold. 

Wordlessly Alonzo followed, edging around the perimeter of the junkyard counterclockwise to the path Munk tread. They had discussed a plan before night fell, but Munk couldn’t help but feel pleased at how intuitively in sync they both were with each other. In no time at all the kitten was surrounded.

“Hello again.” Munk said, stepping out into view. “I want to talk to you.”

As expected the kitten took one look at him and ran in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for him Alonzo was waiting. With a quick pounce the black and white cat had the kitten pinned, careful to angle the small patched face away from himself in case the kitten decided to try biting again.

“Nice try.” Alonzo said. “Now it’s your turn to listen to us.”

“Let me go!” The kitten hissed into the dirt.

“First, I want to make sure that you’re alright.” Munk crouched down out of the range of the teeth. “It’s too cold to be wandering around at night.”

“’m not wandering!” The kitten proclaimed. 

“Oh? Then why are you hanging out here?” Alonzo asked.

It didn’t take long for the kitten to give up, not with Alonzo and Munk both staring down at him. With a sigh he stilled in the dirt, his only movement being the uncontrolled shivering due to the cold.

“Come on, let’s go inside and we can talk.” Munk nodded to Alonzo, who somewhat begrudgingly let the kitten stand up again. 

To both of their surprise the kitten allowed them to steer him to Munk’s den and made no attempt to escape. He did dramatically flop down on the nearest blanket and roll himself into a burrito, staring up at the adults with suspicious, angry little eyes.

“So.” Munk sat down, trying his best not to further anger the kitten. “Would you like some food?”

“No.” The kitten muttered.

“Want to tell us your name?” Alonzo stretched out on the nearest blanket, conveniently blocking the exit.

“Tumble.” The kitten’s eyes darted around in a desperate attempt to find an escape route. “Uh, I mean Tumblebrutus.”

“That’s quite a name.” Munk said, crouching low so he could look Tumble directly in the eye. “My name is Munkustrap.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tumble fidgeted. “I remember.”

“I’m Alonzo. Nice to meet you. Now tell me, Tumble, do you know that stealing food is wrong?” Alonzo asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then why are you stealing?”

“’cause.” 

“You don’t have to be afraid.” Munk assured him. “If you’re hungry we can help you.”

“’m fine. ‘m not afraid.” Tumble mumbled, hunching his shoulders. “I can take care of things. We don’t need help.”

“We?” Alonzo exchanged a look with Munk.

Tumble froze. “I mean me. Just me.”

“Tumble, is there someone else that needs help?” Munk asked.

“No!” Tumble hissed, retreating further into the blanket. “Leave me alone!”

“If you are in trouble, I can help you, I promise-”

Munk was met not by words but by a growl. Tumble became an uncooperative ball inside the blanket and did not reemerge despite Munk’s best efforts to coax him out. Alonzo watched the proceedings with a degree of resigned pity. Eventually he motioned for Munk to join him in a private conversation just outside the den, leaving Tumble to miserably huddle in his cocoon.

“It’s better to just leave him for now.” Alonzo murmured. “Trust me, if he’s this stubborn about not wanting your help he’s not going to change his mind until he wants to.”

Munk sighed. “I just don’t understand how someone so young could be so against joining the tribe. Especially since he’s obviously living in the cold with little access to food.”

Alonzo gave him a long look. “You’ve never lived outside of the tribe by yourself, have you?”

“No.” Munk admitted. “And I know I’m lucky to have had such an upbringing.”

Alonzo sighed. “Look. You obviously care very much about the safety of others. I can see why you’re the Jellicle Protector. But even if you’re the most trustworthy cat in the world with the greatest of intentions it can be hard to... to convince someone of that fact. Especially if they’re used to not being able to trust anyone.”

“Do you trust me?” Munk asked, looking Alonzo square in the eye.

“I....” Alonzo looked away. “I’m trying. You have to understand that it’s been a very long time since I’ve really....”

“Really trusted anyone?”

“Yes.”

“I won’t push you, but I will say in all honesty that you can trust me. And, if it’s any consolation, I didn’t exactly trust you when I thought you had kidnapped Quaxo.”

Alonzo rewarded him with a small smile. “I do remember you threatening to scratch my eyes out.”

“I was not going to scratch your eyes out. I said no such thing.” Munk huffed. “I was maybe going to kick you until you gave up where he was though.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side.” Alonzo angled an ear towards Tumble’s cocoon. “Seriously though, I think if you’re patient Tumble might come around. But the more you push it the less he’ll trust you.”

“Understood. For now I am going to insist that he spend the night here. Hopefully after a good night’s sleep in a safe place he’ll be willing to tell us a bit more.”

“Us?” Alonzo asked.

“Oh, I assumed that… that you were going to stay.” As Munk said the words he realized that there really was no need for Alonzo to stay. Somehow the thought of saying goodbye didn’t sit right with him, much like when he had previously told the tom goodbye. “I won’t force you to, but you seem to understand him. He might be more willing to talk to you.”

“Right. That makes sense.” Alonzo shifted his gaze between Munk and the inside of the den. “I suppose I can stay for a while.”

“Great.” Munk didn’t try to hide his relief. Now that Alonzo was sticking around he could focus his attention on convincing Tumble that he wasn’t trying to kidnap him.

It wasn’t the first time Munk had sheltered a wayward kitten, having been the temporary guardian of Quaxo and Victoria when they first arrived at the tribe, but it was the first time he had such an uncooperative one in his care. Luckily Tumble seemed to favor Alonzo, eventually crawling out of the blankets to seek shelter at his side.

Alonzo, for his part, was very obviously surprised to have Tumble attached to him but did not try to push him away, instead settling down and quietly purring to relax him. Stubbornly Tumble held on to Alonzo’s arm, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Munk busied himself with procuring food for the three of them, leaving them within Tumble’s reach but not pushing the point. Even with Alonzo nibbling at it to show that it wasn’t poisoned Tumble did not eat. After a while the kitten lost the fight with keeping his eyes open and slumped down against Alonzo’s side.

“You can get some sleep.” Alonzo murmured to Munk once Tumble’s eyes drifted shut. “I can keep watch.”

Normally Munk would have protested, but with the bizarre events of the day catching up to him he quickly settled down, Alonzo’s purring lulling him into a peaceful slumber.

When Munk awoke he found Tumble eating some of the food he had left out. Alonzo, upon seeing Munk awake, gave him a small nod before closing his eyes. The tom must have been exhausted but kept watch as promised. Munk would have to find a way to thank him later.

Slowly Munk stretched, trying not to startle the kitten. Tumble was too busy to notice. It quickly became apparent that Tumble was not eating the food but instead squirreling it away into the blanket, trying to tie it into a bag that he could sling over a shoulder. It was not going well.

“If you’d like I have something you can use to carry all of that in.” Munk told him.

Tumble froze. “Uh. I- I-”

“It’s alright.” Munk rummaged around until he found a more suitable bag for Tumble to use. “Here. This should work better. Anything else you’d like?”

Tumble stared down at the bag, nervously chewing his lip. Munk didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

“I... I have a brother.” Tumble admitted. “A younger brother. He needs me.”

“You’ve been taking food from the tribe to feed him.” Munk realized.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. Not sorry for giving him food, but for making you mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Munk assured him. “Just worried. It’s hard for anyone to take care of themselves during the winter, especially if they have to take care of someone else too.”

“’s fine.” Tumble muttered. “’s not like it’s been any other way.”

“What’s his name?”

“Huh?”

“Your brother.”

“Pouncival. I call him Pounce.”

“Pounce.” Munk repeated the name. “Can he jump as high as you can?”

“No. Not yet. Thankfully.” Tumble gave him a tiny smile. “He’d get into all kinds of trouble if he could.”

“I can only imagine.” Munk said. “I saw you jump over that refrigerator the first night we met. It was very impressive.”

“Thanks.” Tumble fidgeted under Munk’s warm gaze, clearly not used to such praise.

“Tumble, I understand why you’re hesitant to trust me, I really do. I’d be scared too.”

“’m not scared.” Tumble muttered.

“Then you’re braver than I would be.” Munk met the kitten’s gaze. “I have something I want to tell you. And you don’t have to agree to anything, but I want you to at least hear me out.”

“Okay.”

“There’s plenty of food and shelter for you and your brother here in the tribe. If you’ll allow it, I’d like to offer you and Pounce a place to stay. You don’t have to stay with me, we could find somewhere just for the two of you, but I’d be around in case you needed anything.”

Tumble stared at him, clearly mulling it over.

“And at any time you two want to leave, you can. You won’t be kept here against your will.” Munk added. “I promise.”

“Can I… can I think about it?” Tumble asked after a long while.

“Of course. If you’d like I can help you take this food to your brother.”

“Can Lonz come too?”

“Yes.” Munk smiled at the nickname, recalling that Quaxo and Victoria also referred to Alonzo that way. “Once he’s had a chance to sleep we can go.”

“I’m fine. I can go.” Alonzo was awake and watching them both, face unreadable. He clearly had heard Munk’s offer but did not comment on it.

“Very well.” Munk scooped up the food into the bag and slung it over a shoulder, noting how Tumble’s eyes tracked it. “I’ll carry this for you. Lead the way and we’ll follow.”

With a hint of reluctance Tumble led them out of the junkyard, crawling through a convoluted system of tunnels that were a bit of a tight squeeze for the adult cats. Once outside it was a surprisingly quick journey down a nearby alley to a large pile of abandoned boxes and bits of garbage.

On top of the pile was a wooden box with an umbrella perched on top to keep out the rain. The whole situation seemed rather precarious, but with practiced ease Tumble scaled the pile and disappeared into the box. Without a word between them both Alonzo and Munk followed.

Inside the box was a single wool coat. A coat that, upon hearing their arrival and the rustle of the bag of food, started moving.

“Tumble! Tumble!” A tiny head poked out from underneath the coat. “’m hungry!”

“Yeah, Pounce, you’re a bottomless pit.” Tumble grinned. “Got lots of stuff this time. Might even be enough to fill you up.”

Pouncival crawled out from under the coat, staring up at Munk and Alonzo with clear awe. Like his brother he also had a brown patch of fur over an eye. Immediately he grabbed his own tail and held it in front of him like a security blanket.

“Hello.” Munk said, trying not to laugh as Pounce’s eyes grew wider and wider. “My name is Munkustrap. This is Alonzo.”

“Mu… Mungus….” Pounce tried to sound it out but such a long name was difficult to conquer.

“Just call him Munk.” Tumble said, taking the bag from said cat and putting it in the corner of their tiny den.

“Wow.” Pounce breathed, clearly enthralled with the sight of the strangers. “You’re huge!”

“He… uh, he hasn’t really seen many other cats.” Tumble admitted. 

“Clearly.” Alonzo tried to appear dignified but it was difficult with Pounce trying to bat at his tail.

“Are you gonna live with us now?” Pounce asked.

“No. We’re just visiting.” Munk told him.

“Oh.” Pounce’s disappointment was quickly overshadowed by the realization that he had an audience. “Watch me! Mungus, watch this!”

Immediately Pounce scrambled out of the box and disappeared out of sight. 

“Pounce, no! You’re gonna fall on your head again.” Tumble let out a frustrated groan and made to go after him, only to be stopped by Alonzo’s outstretched paw.

“Munk’ll make sure Pounce doesn’t hurt himself, right?” Alonzo asked, giving Munk a peculiar look.

“Yes. Don’t worry about it. I’ll go get him.” Munk said, scurrying out after the energetic and seemingly fearless kitten. He would have to talk to Alonzo about that look later.

Fearless wasn’t a strong enough word. Pounce had climbed up as high as his little legs could take him and he was perched precariously on the edge of the pile, eyes wide with barely contained glee. Munk muttered a prayer and started to climb up after him, careful not to dislodge the pile under his feet.

“Mungus, look how high I am!” Pounce proclaimed.

“Yes, you’re very high off the ground.” Briefly Munk’s mind flashed back to Alonzo telling him how he found Quaxo and Victoria on top of a roof. What was it with kittens and dangerous heights? “It’s time to come down now.”

“Okay!” Pounce grinned, legs coiling under him like a spring.

“No, wait-”

Too late. Gleefully Pounce launched himself into the air, momentarily defying gravity. Without a second’s thought Munk leapt after him, grabbing Pounce mid flight and tumbling to the ground. After a brief bit of rolling they came to a safe stop in the alley.

“Again! Again!” Pounce laughed.

“No. We’re going back now.” Bringing this bouncy bundle of joy back to the junkyard was going to be a trial, Munk just knew it. Hopefully Tumble wasn’t giving Alonzo this much trouble. With Pounce tucked securely under an arm he made the climb back up to the box and ducked inside.

“- should at least consider it. It’s probably the best offer you’re going to get.” Alonzo was saying to Tumble. 

“I guess. But why aren’t you living with them then- Pounce!” Tumble’s attention snapped to his brother. “What did you do?”

“Mungus grabbed me when I jumped and we flew!” Pounce exclaimed. 

“What?”

“He tried to jump off the pile.” Munk clarified. “I made sure he didn’t hit his head.”

“Didn’t hit his head?” For a moment the worry on the kitten’s face made Tumble look much older than he actually was. “He didn’t actually jump, did he?”

“Don’t worry, he’s fine.” Munk assured him.

Tumble sighed and glanced over at his brother, who was happily devouring a bag of old cat treats. Munk moved to comfort him but was cut off by Alonzo stepping in between them. Again was that peculiar look, a look that Munk was quickly recognizing as a silent request for him to go along with whatever Alonzo was planning.

Despite Alonzo admitting to not trusting the Jellicle Protector he was certainly putting his faith in the cat with all this silent communication and secret looks. Might as well see where this was going to go. Wordlessly Munk stepped back and let Alonzo take the lead.

“Well, now that you’re both safe and secure, I guess we should be going.” Alonzo said, ignoring the confused looks from everyone around him. “Right, Munk?”

All eyes were on him. Especially Alonzo’s. As much as it pained Munk to turn away from the disappointed kittens something told him to follow along.

“Yes. We should be heading back. Tumble, you know where to find me if you need me.” Quickly he turned away so he wouldn’t have to see the kitten’s reaction.

As soon as he and Alonzo were a ways down the alley he turned to the cat, who was standing with his back turned to the box and patiently waiting for… something.

“What are you doing?” Munk asked. “Why the hurry?”

“Just wait.” Alonzo murmured. “I guarantee you that he’s-”

“Munk, wait!” Tumble’s voice echoed down the alley towards them. “Wait!”

The kitten’s feet beat an impatient pattern on the pavement as he ran towards them. Alonzo gave Munk a knowing nod.

“Yes, Tumble?” Munk asked, waiting for the words that he knew the kitten was about to say.

“I guess we could try it. For a while.” Tumble’s voice was strong but his eyes were uncertain. “If you’ll let me and Pounce come to the junkyard.”

“Of course. We’d be happy to have you both.” After they kitten proofed a couple places that kittens couldn’t normally reach. Having two incredibly acrobatic kittens was going to make the place a lot more interesting.

“Great! I’m gonna go get Pounce, just a sec. Oh, and the food.” The relief on Tumble’s face immediately made him look younger as he bounced back to fetch his brother.

“You knew he was going to want to come back to the junkyard.” Munk said to Alonzo, careful not to let Tumble hear.

“I suspected but I wasn’t sure.” Alonzo admitted.

“What made you suspect it?”

“Because if I were in his position I would have taken your offer.” And with that Alonzo left him to go help Tumble with the food.

The return trip would have been uneventful had it been just Munk and Alonzo, but with the two rambunctious kittens it was all they could do to keep them focused and headed in the right direction. Pounce especially was difficult to corral, as it became quickly apparent that he had spent most of his time in the box and was now curious about absolutely everything that he laid his eyes on.

Alonzo quickly solved the problem by hoisting the small kitten up on his shoulders to hold him still while Munk patiently answered the never ending questions. Their teamwork was rewarded with the four of them arriving at the junkyard without incident. Now all they had to do was try and keep Tumble and Pounce out of trouble while they got the energetic kittens settled. It wasn’t the first time that Munk was glad to have Alonzo around for kitten wrangling.

*****

“Well, I guess congratulations are in order.” Munk tried his best to keep a straight face at the sight before him. 

“For what?” Alonzo asked.

“You’re a father now.” Munk gestured to the two kittens sprawled up against the black and white cat’s side. 

All the excitement of the day had caught up with them and they were both fast asleep, using Alonzo as a warm, furry pillow. Whether or not Alonzo had willingly agreed to such an arrangement was up for debate. At least the four of them were cozy and safe in Munk’s den and not huddled in a box in an alley.

“No, I’m not.” Alonzo shook his head but made no move to get up. “This is temporary. I’m going home in the morning.”

“That’s a shame, they really seem to like you.”

“I’m sure you can find someone else they’ll like just as much.”

“I doubt that.” That remark earned Munk an odd look.

“Well, regardless of your high opinion of me, I’m still leaving.” Alonzo said, voice quiet. “I don’t… I need to go home.”

There was something else the black and white cat had meant to say, Munk just knew it, but he also knew that pushing the matter would only result in a stubborn avoidance of the subject.

“I won’t keep you here.” Munk promised. “But I’m glad you’re staying the night.”

“Me too.” Alonzo replied. 

With that Munk settled down on his side of the den and tried not to laugh as Pounce drooled all over Alonzo’s normally pristine fur. Drooling and snoring aside, it was easy to pretend that the four of them were a little family. A contented purr rose up within him and quickly filled the room. Alonzo answered with a quiet rumble of his own and the two of them drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Morning came far too quickly. Tumble and Pounce were both literally bouncing off the walls after spending their first night sleeping in a safe place and having a robust breakfast. There was zero hesitation when Munk suggested they go visit Jennyanydots and formally introduce themselves, especially once he mentioned that she was famous for her mouse pies. It seemed that the promise of food was the key to earning their trust. 

With Tumble and Pounce occupied that left Munk to see Alonzo off at the edge of the junkyard. Again. He was beginning to wish that he had come up with a better excuse to keep Alonzo in the tribe for another day. But, like with Tumble, he wouldn’t force any cat to stay when they didn’t want to. 

Still, he had to put out the offer. Just in case.

“If you want to stay here, you can.” Munk tried to keep it from sounding like a plea. “You’ve done more than enough to prove that you belong here.”

“I… I need some time to think.” Alonzo said carefully.

“I understand.” Munk squashed his disappointment. At least it wasn’t a no. 

“But it was nice seeing you again.” Alonzo added.

“It was nice to see you too.” 

Awkwardly they stared at everything but each other as a silence descended between them. Munk quickly searched for something else to say.

“You know, the Jellicle Ball is in a couple of months.” Munk ventured. 

“The Jellicle Ball?” Alonzo asked. “Isn’t that just for… for your tribe? For Jellicle cats?”

“All cats are Jellicle cats.” Munk said firmly. “That includes you. And, if you don’t want to come for the ball, I could use some help wrangling Quaxo, Victoria, Tumble and Pounce. I’m sure they would be happy to see you again.”

“Oh, I see.” Alonzo teased. “You just want me to be a babysitter.”

“It comes with the territory of being well liked, I’m afraid. And I’ll be right there with you as Protector.”

“I’ll think on it. Might be worth checking out.” Alonzo smiled, gently bumping his shoulder up against Munk’s before sauntering off. “See you soon.”

Despite it being a goodbye Munk felt happier than he had before. He would have to trust that Alonzo meant what he said. For now he could be patient.


	8. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another continuation of the events established in the previous two chapters called "Snow" and "Thief". You don't need to have read those chapters but they will be referenced.
> 
> Relationship: Pre Alonzo/ Munkustrap
> 
> Munkustrap plans his first Jellicle Ball. Not everything goes according to plan. Alonzo finally makes a decision on whether or not he's going to join the tribe.

Months had passed in a whirlwind of rehearsals, planning, a little pleading, and a whole lot of sheer determination with some pure luck. All preparations had been made for the Jellicle Ball. Tonight all of his hard work would pay off. Now it was just a matter of ensuring that a pair of certain kittens were properly looked after during the festivities. 

Munkustrap got the feeling that this was going to be more difficult than anything the Ball had to throw at him. These particular kittens had been in the tribe for only a couple of months and already they had established a mischievously stubborn reputation for themselves. Maybe not as wild as Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer, but Munk wasn’t about to give these kittens the chance to achieve that level of notoriety. 

“Why can’t we go tonight? We’re old enough!” Tumblebrutus crossed his arms over his chest and gave the silver tabby his best serious stare.

“Yeah! We’re old!” Pouncival mirrored his brother but only managed to look mildly constipated.

“Just because you say you’re old doesn’t mean that you actually are.” Munk bit back a smile, knowing that laughing would only aggravate the kittens further. “Next year you can attend the ball, I promise.”

Both brothers groaned. A year was an eternity for a kitten.

“But that’s gonna be forever!” Pounce whined.

“I assure you that it is not forever. Come along, you’re going to stay with Gus tonight.” Without giving them an opportunity to run away Munk firmly herded them in the direction of the theatre cat’s den. Reluctantly the kittens followed.

“Gus doesn’t even know who we are.” Tumble pouted. “He keeps calling me Bill Bailey.”

“At least he doesn’t call you Carbucketty.” Pounce huffed. “’s not fun being called a bucket.”

“Both of you will behave for Gus.” Munk commanded. “If I hear that you’ve been misbehaving them I will personally ensure that you will both be grounded until after next year’s Jellicle Ball.”

“Can he do that?” Pounce whispered to Tumble, giving Munk a serious side eye.

“Maybe. Alonzo did say he was in charge when we first met him, remember?” Tumble whispered back.

Alonzo. Now there was a name Munk hadn’t heard for a while. The mention of the black and white cat sent a strange pang through his chest. It had been a couple of months since they had last seen each other, since Tumble and Pounce were introduced to the tribe, but Munk could still clearly recall Alonzo’s smile and the feel of the cat’s fur up against his own. 

Munk also recalled the rather awkward way he tried to encourage Alonzo to join the tribe, not once but twice, and how both times Alonzo politely refused. It wasn’t really a surprise that they hadn’t seen each other since then, not with Munk being so busy trying to prepare for the Jellicle Ball and Alonzo’s inclination to keep to his own company. Still, it would have been nice to have seen him, even if only for a brief moment.

“Uh, Munk?” Tumble’s voice broke through his thoughts. “We’re here.”

Munk blinked back to reality. “Oh, yes. Now, you two behave for Gus. Quaxo and Victoria should be joining you when Bustopher brings them along.”

At the mention of the older kittens both Tumble and Pounce brightened up a little. 

“Bye Munk, have fun being in charge of everything.” Tumble gave the Jellicle Protector a quick wave of his tail before darting off to wait for the other kittens to arrive. 

“Try not to mess stuff up.” Pounce echoed, following his brother and dodging the stern look Munk tried to give him.

“Right.” Munk sighed. “Time to get this night properly started.”

*****

Things had gotten off to a bit of a rocky start, mainly because Munk had, in a moment of complete and utter panic, forgotten the opening line to ‘Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats’, resulting in the rest of the tribe somewhat flubbing their own lines, but once everyone rallied everything came together and was progressing smoothly.

“It’s ‘Are you blind when you’re born’.” Munk muttered from his place atop the tire, glancing up occasionally at the dancing cats before him. “Not ‘How’s your eyesight doing’. How could I even mix that up?”

“I don’t know, I thought it was a valid question.” A voice purred in his ear as a ginger queen settled next to him. “And it kept everyone on their toes.”

“Thank you, Bomba, I appreciate the support, but it’s not the right question to start off the night’s festivities.” Munk sighed, moving aside to give Bombalurina more room. 

“Here’s the real question.” Bomba’s voice took on a curious edge. “Why are you sitting up here by yourself instead of joining in with the others? Surely you can't still be thinking of how to improve this year's ball.”

Munk gazed up at the stars. Now there was a question. Why wasn’t he allowing himself to join in? This should have been a time for some well deserved self indulgence, especially since this was the first Jellicle Ball he had been officially in charge of. Ever since he was a kitten he had been eagerly awaiting the day he could bring the Jellicles together and lead them through one of the most exhilarating nights of the year. 

And yet, despite the excitement and relief of knowing he had done everything he could to make this ball successful, he wasn't entirely satisfied. Something was missing. The fact that he could recognize the feeling wasn’t bringing him any closer to figuring out just what that was. Everyone who was supposed to be at the Ball had arrived safe and sound, all the necessary props and costumes accounted for, so what was left?

"No, Bomba, I'm not trying to change things mid- festivities." Munk said, shooting Bomba a small smile. "Things are going extremely well, all things considered."

"I'm glad you recognize that. Tugger said you've been running yourself ragged trying to make everything perfect."

"I bet he has." 

"So what's going on?" Bomba asked, gently flicking him with her tail. "Why are you sitting up here instead of joining in with the others?"

"I'm… waiting." The word seemed the most appropriate for the strange loss he was feeling. Something was missing, but what was he waiting for?

"Waiting for what?" Bomba asked, echoing his thoughts.

No, not what. Who. He was waiting for someone. A very particular someone that never truly left his mind. The realization hit him out of the blue.

"Alonzo." Munk said, eyes widening.

"Who?"

"Alonzo. I'm waiting for Alonzo."

"This Alonzo must be pretty important if he's keeping you from the party." Bomba commented as both of them peered out into the crowd. “See him anywhere?”

“No.” Despite the constantly moving sea of cats Munk was certain he would be able to spot Alonzo in the crowd. “I invited him a couple months ago but it looks like he hasn’t… he hasn’t come.”

“I’m sorry.” Bomba was usually not a soft spoken cat but on rare occasions she could be quite gentle. With a small comforting purr she rubbed up against his shoulder. “Try to put your mind on something else for tonight. You deserve to be happy, you’ve put a lot of work into making sure that all of us are enjoying ourselves.”

“I’ll try.” Munk made no promises, but it was enough to put a small dent in his immense disappointment.

The next part of the ball progressed without a hitch. Old Deuteronomy finally arrived, the yearly performance of the Awefull Battle of the Pekes and Pollicles had defied all expectations and went relatively well (thanks to approximately thousands of rehearsals) and now everyone was winding up for one last hurrah before the Jellicle Choice was made.

Once again Munk found himself sitting off to the side of the action, unable to bring himself to join in on the dancing. And once again Bomba found her way to him.

“I see you’ve managed to make it through most of the Ball before letting this cat get to you.” She remarked, sitting next to him to catch her breath.

“He’s not getting to me.” Munk lied. “I just… I need a breather.”

“Sure.” There was a knowing look in her eyes.

“What are you doing over here? Shouldn’t you be dancing?” Munk asked.

“I need a breather.” Bomba replied with a smirk, draping herself over the silver tabby and making herself comfortable.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Munk turned his gaze to the crowd, trying to pick out each individual face that was illuminated in the moonlight. There were plenty of familiar faces as well as several newcomers, cats that had come in from all over, drawn together by the magical pull of the Jellicle moon. 

“Nice crowd tonight.” Bomba commented. 

“Yes. Quite a turnout if I do say so-” A flash of black and white caught Munk’s eye.

There he was. How such a distinctive black and white design could blend into the crowd was beyond him. Of course, a lot was suddenly beyond him, as most of Munk's rational thought went straight out the window as soon as Alonzo stepped into the moonlight and began to dance.

Dance wasn't the right word. Alonzo flowed through the crowd, the music lifting his limbs and guiding him in a graceful glide among the cats. Effortlessly he turned and whirled and jumped, keeping perfectly to the rhythm, expression set in a carefree smile that lit up his entire face. Such joy, such happiness, was something Munk had never seen in him before, and it was something that he hoped would never leave him.

The sight of Alonzo was absolutely breathtaking. There was no way Munk could allow this chance to slip by, yet his feet were rooted to the ground, body frozen in place with uncharacteristic uncertainty. This was the moment he had been waiting for all night. Why couldn’t he move?

"Is that him?" Bomba purred appreciatively. “Alonzo?”

"Yes." Munk whispered.

"I don’t believe I’ve met him before. He's got quite a distinctive look. "

"Yes."

"Very precise control over his dancing. I notice he seems to be quite flexible."

"Yes."

"Maybe I should go say hello. Maybe ask him for a private dance."

"No." The word slipped out in a strangled syllable.

Bomba laughed. "Relax, I'm joking. Clearly he's already got someone invested in him."

"I- I didn't mean it that way." Oh yes he did. Not that he would admit that he was feeling protective. No, not protective. Possessive.

"Right. Well, I'd hurry and make a move if I were you.” Bomba gave him a gentle push. “I’m not the only one that’s noticed him."

She was right. Alonzo had caught the eye of a couple of appreciative cats. Cats that were now headed his way, intending on introducing themselves and getting to know him better. Now, normally Munk would be all for making introductions and encouraging community expansion and whatnot, but not now. The possessive instinct had taken hold and he was making his move.

Weaving in between several dancing cats and always keeping his gaze on Alonzo, Munk allowed himself to be swept up in the crowd. The full effect of the Jellicle moon had taken hold, drawing everyone in, sweeping each individual along until they were all dancing as one. Even Alonzo, who confessed to having never attended a Jellicle Ball before, moved to the unspoken choreography with as much grace and poise as everyone else.

Everything fell silent when Munk finally reached him. Whether the world truly quieted or it was just in his mind wasn’t entirely clear, but it didn’t matter. Alonzo turned, fur glowing in the moonlight, and finally met his gaze.

"Munkustrap." Alonzo's voice was breathless, his eyes slightly dazed. "It's you."

"Yes." Munk replied, resisting the urge to shiver at the breathy sound of his name. "It's me. You’re here.”

“Yes.” While their verbal conversation may have been lackluster Alonzo’s body language more than made up for it. With distinctively slinky moves he slid closer to Munk, keeping just a breath of space between them. 

Briefly Munk was aware of several pairs of eyes on them, most notably the smug gaze of Bomba, but his normal reservations had vanished as soon as he felt the heat radiating off of Alonzo’s body. The cat’s pupils were huge, reflecting the moonlight above. A wild energy sparked between them. Time stood still. And yet Munk could not reach out and take what he wanted.

"Want to…." Alonzo bit his lip, leaning in close enough for his nose to brush against Munk’s fur. 

"Get air?" Munk found himself saying as the last rational thoughts of his brain cast out a lifeline for himself.

"Yes." The agreement came out as a gasp. 

Together they darted through the crowd and sought refuge in a quieter part of the junkyard. Once they were out of the crowd the spell was broken, returning them both to a more presentable state of mind. 

"Things can get… intense during the ball." Munk eventually said, nervously smoothing down his fur.

"I've noticed." Alonzo hurriedly tried to do the same, keeping a careful distance between them.

"It's good to see you.” Munk continued. “I'm glad you decided to come. To stop by."

"Oh, yes, of course.” Alonzo’s eyes flickered back towards the crowd. “I… I planned on coming ever since you asked me."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's been a long couple of months." Alonzo huffed a laugh. "Thankfully that gave me enough time to practice. I didn't realize just how involved the dancing would be."

"You've been practicing?"

"Yes. I, uh, I didn't want to make a fool of myself."

"It wouldn't be possible. Out there… out here… you’re perfect. Beautiful."

Alonzo turned a deep shade of red at that, the first time Munk had seen him truly embarrassed. The normally composed mask had cracked, giving him a glimpse at the swirling storm of emotions underneath. 

"I mean it." Munk continued. "Anyone would be lucky to dance with you."

"Would they?" Alonzo wondered. 

"Yes."

"Would you?"

"What?"

"Would you dance with me?” The question was hesitant, the uncertainty eating away at the carefree air he had previously held himself with. The sheer notion that Alonzo would doubt if Munk wanted to dance with him was enough to spur the silver tabby into action.

Wordlessly Munkustrap took Alonzo into his arms. This was the moment he had been waiting for all evening. Together they moved under the moonlight, finding harmony with each other and letting the natural rhythm between them dictate the dance. To say they were well suited for one another would be an understatement, as Munk could hardly recall a time where dancing felt this natural, this intuitive, as if his and Alonzo’s bodies both knew exactly what steps to take to remain comfortably in sync with one another.

Alonzo was smiling again, his whole body radiating happiness, and Munk decided that maybe he didn’t need to puzzle out just what was going on between them. For now all he wanted to do was keep this moment going forever. The outside world dropped away, leaving only the two of them in a private universe of their own. 

*****

The moonlight did strange things to a Jellicle's mind. What exactly had transpired between them was a bit hazy. Logically Munk knew that he and Alonzo had eventually returned to the others to witness the Jellicle Choice, and that after he must have seen to it that everyone was safe and sound after the Ball was over, but all he could remember was the eternity they spent dancing with each other. Those were memories that would last for as long as he could manage, if only so he could recall the brilliance of Alonzo’s smile.

Said cat was currently sprawled face down on a cushion in his den, completely dead to the world after such an intense night and lacking the memorable elegance from before. Munk carefully stepped over the long limbs as he ventured outside. The morning after the Jellicle Ball was always a quiet one, one that Munk savored as an opportunity to take time and reflect without interruptions. Of course, now that he had the solitude, his mind kept wandering to a certain individual snoring in his den.

Not that he would ever tell Alonzo that he snored. Something told him that doing so would put the cat in a mood that would spoil the peace of the morning.

As if summoned by Munk’s musings Alonzo’s snoring abruptly stopped, followed by the cat staggering gracelessly out into the sun and slumping up against the tabby with absolutely no regards to his personal space. It took a moment for Alonzo’s brain cells to fire up again. In the meantime Munk took the opportunity to savor the cuddle from the usually private cat.

“Good morning.” Munk said, unable to hide his amusement at the sight.

“Mmph.” Blearily Alonzo peered out at the empty junkyard. “What time is it?”

“Early. I’m surprised you’re up.”

“Me too.” With great care Alonzo started to groom himself back to his usual elegant appearance.

Munk chucked as Alonzo tried to smooth out his rumpled fur. “Sleep well?”

“Like the dead. I feel like I’ve been mauled by a Pollicle.” Wincing, Alonzo arched his back with a noticeable crack. “You do this every year?”

“Yes. Although I admit that last night was more intense than usual.” Munk watched with a degree of pity and mostly appreciation as the cat stretched in the early light of the sun.

"Well, it was quite a night." 

"Yes.” Munk’s eyes unashamedly roved all over the black and white fur. “Enjoyable though." 

"Oh yes.” Alonzo continued, unaware of the effect he was having on the other cat. “I might actually properly rehearse for next year."

"Next year?" That was enough to break the tabby out of his ogling. Not that he’d admit to ogling.

"Well, you said that all cats are Jellicle cats.” Alonzo said slowly. “And it is called the Jellicle Ball."

"I did say that."

"You… you also said that if I wanted to, I could… join the tribe." The statement was bordering on a question.

Munk's heart did a funny leap in his chest."I did also say that, yes."

"Then I… I think I'm ready."

There weren't any proper words to describe the sudden rush of happiness, no, elation he felt at Alonzo's admission, so Munk settled for a spur of the moment embrace. 

“Do you welcome everyone that joins the tribe like this?” Despite his flippant words Alonzo returned the hug. 

“No.” It did not escape Munk’s notice that Alonzo was much more comfortable with physical contact between them, a fact that he was inclined to act upon as much as possible.

“Well. I feel honored.” Slowly Alonzo broke away, still leaning up against Munk and staring out at the junkyard again. 

“As you should.” Munk teased. “Would you like an official tour? Maybe an informational pamphlet?”

“Do you actually have one of those?”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Well then, yes. Eventually. I want to see it all.” Alonzo said with a smile. “But for now… let’s just enjoy the morning.”


	9. Interrupt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Pre Alonzo/Munkustrap although not for very long let me tell you
> 
> Things get a little heated in this chapter but nothing explicit, as I'm sure your imagination can do more than what I care to describe.

Alonzo wasn't sure when he first realized that he was attracted to Munkustrap but the realization didn’t hit him all at once. Instead it crept up on him little by little until it was so painfully obvious he could hardly stand it. Not that he had acted upon his attraction, instead opting for the more subtle approach of quietly yearning while Munk went about his usual business. Even if he wanted to actually do something about his feelings they were both far too busy to talk about it.

Well, Munkustrap was busy. Busy enough that neither of them had a chance to sit and talk like they used to. Being Jellicle Protector was an important and very time consuming job. Unfortunately that meant that the past few weeks Alonzo was left with a noticeable absence of a certain silver tabby, leaving him vaguely irritated and lonely.

At least, on this particular day, Munkustrap was nearby. Sure, he was still too busy for Alonzo to catch up with him, but at least he was present enough to observe. And that was what Alonzo was doing. Innocently observing every attractive angle of the silver tabby from a safe perch in the junkyard.

“And so, if you straighten your posture like this, your balance will improve.” Munk demonstrated by drawing himself up to his full height, muscles smoothly moving under the shining silver fur.

The kittens at his feet studied him as he started a series of well balanced poses. As usual one of the kittens had asked the silver tabby if he would tutor them in the more complicated dance routines of the Jellicle Ball, and, also as usual, Munk obliged.

“I must say, you seem to be keen on re learning the basics today.” A cat purred in Alonzo’s ear.

“Mmm hmm.” Observing, he was definitely observing, not ogling. It was just a coincidence that from his current perch he had a perfect view of Munk’s backside. A very fortunate one, but a coincidence nonetheless.

The cat laughed. Alonzo didn’t even bother to turn his gaze away, knowing exactly who it was that was laughing and knowing full well that they were laughing at him.

“Enjoying the show?” Bombalurina leaned up against him to get a better view. “Sorry, I mean demonstration.”

“Yes. Now, if you’re here to distract me, I’m going to have to politely ask you to go somewhere else.” Alonzo knew how hollow his words sounded. “I’m trying to learn something.”

“Oh, I never would distract you from anything Munk’s doing. I know how much you like to observe him.”

Something about her words unsettled him, especially the way she pronounced ‘observe’. Reluctantly he turned his gaze away from the lesson. The red queen’s eyes were far too knowing for his liking.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked.

“I think you know.” She flicked her tail back and forth as she studied him. “You haven’t been exactly subtle around him.”

“I don’t have the faintest idea of what you’re talking about.” He lied. 

“Please. Are you trying to tell me that I don’t know a yearning cat when I see one?”

Again he was at a loss. Bomba had a way of looking past his carefully constructed exterior and seeing directly inside his head, a skill that was equally irritating and intimidating. Only one other queen in the tribe had such a skill, but luckily she was out of the junkyard for today-

"Hello, Alonzo. Fancy seeing you here today." Cassandra greeted him, leaping up to perch on his other side. "Hello, Bomba. Enjoying the view?"

Fantastic. Now he was sandwiched between two queens who felt it was their duty to heckle him until his ears fell off. Although both were too dignified to heckle. 

"Why hello, Cassandra, what a pleasure it is to see you." Bomba graciously greeted the queen. "Alonzo and I were just enjoying today's lesson from our dear Munkustrap. We're learning quite a lot, aren't we, Alonzo?"

"Sure." Everlasting Cat strike him down, he was not strong enough for this. Both were queens he had pursued at previous Jellicle Balls, and through that connection they took it upon themselves to become his wingmen. Wingwomen. Wing cats. Whatever. 

Both Bombalurina and Cassandra had too much time on their paws and too much of an interest in his personal affairs. Of course, if he told either of them that then they would simply respond that he had personally invited them into his affairs when he tried to proposition them. Technically that was true. If he had known how enthusiastically they were going to take it upon themselves to find him a mate he would have decided to have sworn off finding one forever.

As it was he was having a difficult time avoiding both Cassandra and Bomba's knowing looks as he stared down at the object of his desire. Seeing them smiling out of the corners of his eyes was putting a damper on the whole observing business.

"Don't you two have something you need to do?" He pleaded.

"No, not really." Cassandra said. "Do you, Bomba?"

"Not at all."

“Wonderful.” Alonzo sighed.

Alonzo spent the rest of the lesson stubbornly refusing to budge from his spot, knowing that if he left then it would give Bomba and Cassandra the satisfaction of knowing they had gotten under his fur. Once the lesson was over Munkustrap turned to his audience, giving all three of them a kind smile.

“Hope you all enjoyed the lesson.” Munk said.

“Oh, we could always use a refresher on the basics.” Bomba replied, nudging Alonzo with a surprising amount of force. “Isn’t that right, Alonzo?”

“That reminds me, Lonz, if you have a moment I’d like to ask you if you’d-” Munk’s request went unfinished thanks to a sudden appearance of a boisterous kitten.

“Munk! Look!” Etcetera interrupted as she delightedly showed off a cartwheel.

“That’s wonderful. Excellent form. If you’ll excuse me-” Once again he was cut off by another cat that insisted on having his attention.

“Munkustrap, dear, it’s time for our meeting.” Jenny seemed to appear out of nowhere. “You didn’t forget, did you?”

“No, Jenny, I haven’t. I was just wrapping up a lesson.” Munk shot an apologetic look up at Alonzo. “We’ll have to talk later.”

“Sure.” Alonzo mournfully watched him go, directing a sour look at Jenny and Etcetera’s backs.

“Are you jealous?” Bomba asked once it was just the three of them.

“No.” Alonzo said, pointedly turning his gaze away from the two queens on either side of him. 

“You are.” Cassandra observed.

Alonzo sighed. “Munk can spend his time with whoever he wants. He doesn’t belong to anyone.”

“But you’d prefer it if he spent more time with you.” Bomba gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

“Maybe. But it’s not important.” Alonzo shook himself. “And why are you so insistent on badgering me about this?”

“Because neither of us enjoy watching you mope about. It’s very unbecoming.” Cassandra told him.

“I am not moping. I have never moped.”

“Right. Cassandra, I think he’s beyond our help.” Bomba sighed. “Might as well leave him to it.”

And with that Alonzo was left alone once more with his thoughts. Thoughts that were rapidly turning more irritated by the minute, burrowing under his fur and making him restless. It wasn’t that he was specifically upset with either Jenny or Etcetera for taking up Munk’s time, but it was becoming a regular occurrence that did nothing to soothe Alonzo’s increasingly foul mood. The sooner he could catch up with Munk the better.

A couple of days passed before he was able to speak with Munk again. It seemed that the universe was conspiring against him, throwing every cat in Munk’s way to ensure that they never had a private moment together. No matter how many problems were solved a dozen new ones would spring up, problems that only the Jellicle Protector could take care of.

It was enough to put Alonzo in a permanently foul mood. A mood that did not go unnoticed by the rest of the tribe. Everyone had taken to giving him a wide berth, which only served to make him even more ill tempered. The only thing that seemed to help was to simply ignore his feelings regarding Munk’s absence and put on a practiced air of indifference. Sure, it was simply a mask to hide how he was truly feeling, but it was the only thing he could do for now.

Which made it all the more difficult to keep face when Munk suddenly approached him out of the blue, completely alone and seemingly not at the beck and call of the rest of the tribe. It was a rare opportunity that could not be squandered. Yet Alonzo still wondered just how long it was going to last.

“There you are.” Munk greeted him with a friendly nudge of a shoulder. “I thought you had left the junkyard.”

“Why?” Alonzo couldn’t help but look around to see if there was anyone waiting in the wings to interrupt them.

“I haven’t seen you around lately.”

“Well, I can’t imagine why. I haven’t been very busy.” It wasn’t fair of him to be mad at Munk. After all, Munk couldn’t help it if everyone needed him all the time. Yet there was no one else around for Alonzo to direct his building ire towards.

“I apologize for the earlier interruptions.” Munk affectionately rubbed up against him. “It seems that everyone needs my attention these days.”

“Imagine that.” Alonzo remained still.

“You wouldn’t believe the day I had yesterday.”

Alonzo kept his mouth shut. Part of him wanted to lean into Munk’s touch and forget that was upset. Another, more petty part of him wanted Munk to feel just as ignored as he felt. It didn’t take long for the silver tabby to get the hint that something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Munk asked, concerned. 

“Nothing.” Everything. That’s what Alonzo really wanted to say. But once more he found himself unable to break through his mask of practiced indifference. His false facade of composure was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been avoiding me recently.” Munk said. “If I’ve done anything to offend you I’m truly sorry.”

“Avoiding you? You think I’m avoiding you?” That did it. He could no longer remain indifferent. “How can I avoid you if you spend every second of every minute of every hour talking with every other cat in the junkyard? Ever since you said you wanted to ask me something you’ve talked with everyone except me!”

The outburst stunned them both. Slowly Munk leaned away to give Alonzo some much needed space.

“I… I didn’t realize we never continued that conversation.” Munk confessed. “I suppose I’ve been so busy I forgot. Not that that’s an excuse.”

“It must not have been important.”

“Regardless of the subject, I find you important enough to talk to.”

“Hmph.”

“Would you like to sit with me for a while? I realize it has been quite some time since we’ve been able to have time for just the two of us.” Oh no. There were the pleading eyes. They weren’t outright demanding like a kitten’s pleading gaze, but much more subtle, tinged with a gentle yearning that was sure to make anyone crack.

Alonzo felt his anger melt away. He was being unnecessarily mean, especially since he knew that Munk wouldn’t intentionally ignore him. If they had a moment to talk then everything would be resolved, he just knew it.

“I would like that.” Alonzo relaxed his stiff stance. “I’m sorry, I just-”

“Hey, Munk!” Once more their time was interrupted. This time it was Tugger of all cats, sauntering up to them like a big fluffy annoyance that Alonzo desperately wanted to swat. 

“Tugger.” Even Munk looked annoyed at the interruption. “Can this wait?”

“Sorry, but no can do. Old Deut’s in town and he wants to speak with you.”

Munk sighed. “Very well. Lonz, I’m sorry, but-”

“If you’ll excuse me, I must be going.” Alonzo slid past him, coldly ignoring the looks both toms gave him. 

If he didn’t go somewhere else right now his frustration was going to boil over. Of course Old Deuteronomy took precedence, any time he came to the junkyard was important, but it was just another moment in a long line of interruptions. If Alonzo didn’t find somewhere to calm down he was going to scream and tear out his fur.

“Hey, Lonz, wait up.” The last cat he wanted to speak to was following him.

“What do you want?” Alonzo hissed, whirling around to face a surprised Tugger.

“Whoa, take it easy.” Tugger stopped in his tracks. “What’s got you so riled up?”

“None of your business.”

“Right. I can clearly see that. This doesn’t have something to do with my brother, does it?”

“Back off, Tugger. I mean it.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Once more Tugger sauntered closer. “You know, if I didn’t know better I’d say that you’re acting an awful lot like Bomba whenever she thinks I’m not paying enough attention to her. You even have the same look in your eyes.”

Slowly the curious cat circled him, studying him with knowing eyes. “Munk’s been very busy lately. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re upset because he’s not spending any time with you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how grouchy you’ve been these past few days. What’s got you so mad?”

That was it. One more word and Alonzo was going to lose it. A low growl rose in the back of his throat. Tugger continued on, pausing right in front of Alonzo and leaning in close to study his face.

“I don’t believe it.” Tugger said, eyes widening. “You’re jealous-”

Alonzo’s claws lashed out before Tugger could finish his sentence, striking him across the chest. Thankfully Tugger’s mane was fluffy enough to block the blow but the message was clear.

“Hey!” Tugger hissed. “The hell was that for?”

There were no more words to say. With a furious yowl Alonzo leapt at Tugger. There was no time for posturing or figuring out where best to strike, he had turned into a furious whirlwind of claws and teeth and struck wherever he could. Not that Tugger was a pushover. Both were landing blows in equal amounts, both making a racket that could be heard clear across the junkyard. Dimly Alonzo was aware that they had an audience as he kicked and swatted at Tugger’s obnoxiously fluffy mane.

“Hey!”

“Ohmygod they’re fighting!”

“Someone get Munk!”

“Break it up!”

Suddenly it wasn’t just him and Tugger. The fight was interrupted by several concerned cats. Someone grabbed Alonzo by the shoulders and hauled him clear off his feet, carrying him away from the target of his rage.

“Easy, lad. You’re acting like a rabid pollicle.” Skimbleshanks said, grip surprisingly strong. “Calm yourself.”

Alonzo bit back the urge to snarl at the older tom, instead aiming a glare at the railway cat that went unheeded. Once again he had been interrupted. At this point there was no use in trying to finish anything. Across the way Tugger was being soothed by Jenny and Bomba, the queens having an easier time of it since Tugger wasn’t actively trying to resume the fight, although he was also glaring and fluffing his mane rather aggressively.

“Now, tell me what this is all about.” Skimble loosened his grip once Alonzo stopped struggling. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Alonzo shrugged off Skimble’s hold and stomped away from the crowd. 

No one stopped him, although he could hear Tugger telling his side of the story to the others. He didn’t want to stick around to hear it. Right now all he wanted was to be alone.

His aimless wanderings led him to the outskirts of the junkyard to an abandoned truck that was high enough in the pile to provide him a decent view of the setting sun. Here was where Alonzo decided to lick his wounds and try and sort himself out. He hated to admit it but Tugger had landed a couple of good hits on him, the curious cat surprisingly strong for one who claimed to only muddle about.

Eventually Alonzo deemed himself clean and settled in to stare up at the stars. It would have been a peaceful night if he didn’t feel so upset. It seemed that no matter what he did his fate was to be alone, watching the object of his affections from the sidelines, only able to get a word in if he fought the entire tribe for the opportunity. 

Maybe that was being dramatic. Most of all he missed Munkustrap.

“Is there room for one more up there?” For once the universe seemed to be listening in on his thoughts. Alonzo wordlessly moved aside to make room for the silver tabby as he came into view.

“I didn’t expect to find you on this side of the junkyard. It’s been a while since either of us came out this far.” Munk commented. 

Alonzo shrugged.

“We never finished our earlier conversation.”

“We can talk about it later.” Alonzo said, knowing full well that wouldn’t happen.

“No, we are going to talk about this now.” Munk seemed to realize the same. “Or we’ll never get around to it.”

“What about-”

“Jenny and Skimble are watching over the kittens, I’ve got Tugger monitoring the junkyard, Plato and Cassandra are patrolling the perimeter, and Demeter and Bomba are handling any other issues that may arise. If all else fails then Jelly said she’d give whoever’s causing a problem a good talking to.”

“Wait, you’ve got Tugger watching over the junkyard?”

“Yes.” Munk took on a temporarily pained expression. “He seemed unnaturally enthusiastic about the opportunity. I can only imagine what he’s up to right now.”

“You should-”

“I should take this time to do whatever I want.” Munk firmly interrupted him. “And what I want to do right now is talk with you.”

It was hard to argue with that. Wordlessly Alonzo waited for Munk to continue, keeping every inch of himself as still as possible.

“Now, I want to know what’s going on.” Munk kept a respectful distance.

“Nothing.”

“Lonz, please. I don’t like this. This distance between us. It’s not right.”

Alonzo kept quiet. The anger had faded, leaving him with an empty silence he wasn’t sure how to fill.

“I also heard that you got in a fight with Tugger.” Munk added. 

“I did.”

“Normally I’d delve deeper into that situation but I get the feeling that he might not have been entirely innocent.”

“Maybe.”

“At the very least you two gave everyone something to talk about. I almost wish I had been there to see the look on Tugger’s face. Not that I’m encouraging anyone to fight him but I admit that sometimes I’ve wanted to knock some sense into him.”

Alonzo glanced over at Munk. The tom wasn’t quite smiling but it was clear he was trying to lighten the mood. 

“Look, if you don’t want to talk I won’t push you.” Munk continued. “But I want to apologize for not being around lately. I didn’t realize that it would hurt you. I’d never intentionally push you away.”

“I know that.”

“It has been difficult trying to find a balance. It’s obvious that I need to work more on being available for you too.” Munk uncertainly poked at the metal under their feet.

Alonzo sighed. The last thing he wanted was for Munk to feel responsible for his own selfish wants. It was time to set things straight.

“I’m… I’m not sure how to say it.” Alonzo said. “I guess I’m just… not happy with all the interruptions. Everyone’s been taking up so much of your time and I… I don’t like it. After your lesson with the kittens you said you wanted to ask me something, but then Jenny showed up and since then we haven’t talked. I wish she hadn’t taken you away from me, although I understand that what she needed was important. It’s just… I don’t know.”

It took a minute for Munk to figure out his words. Slowly he inched closer until their shoulders were touching.

“Are you jealous of Jenny?” He asked incredulously.

“No.” Alonzo felt his face slowly turning red. “Yes. But not just Jenny.”

“Why?”

“Because. Because I want to be the center of your attention, not anyone else. And I know that’s unreasonable but that’s how I feel.” Once the words started he was unable to stop. “You’ve got so much responsibility to the tribe, to everyone, and you deserve to give your attentions to whoever you want, especially when you have a rare moment to yourself.”

Munkustrap was silent. Alonzo kept going.

“I can’t even imagine what it’s like having everyone rely on you all the time, yet you never tire of it. All day, every day, all the time, it’s nonstop, everyone needs you and you never turn anyone away, even when they really don’t actually need you. You’re just so strong and so caring and I’m so selfish for wanting that for myself-”

“Hold on-”

“And I’ve watched you handle everyone’s problems, even if it’s something that they could handle themselves, because that’s just how wonderful you are, it’s astounding how much you can care. How can you give so much and still have something left? I have no right to ask for any part of you, not when you’re so busy with everyone else.”

Finally his words stopped, hanging in the night air between them, and all Alonzo could do was hunch his shoulders and stare at his own feet. So much for composure and indifference. 

“What part of me would you ask for?” Munk asked after what seemed like an eternity.

“What?”

“You said you have no right to ask for any part of me.” Munk repeated. “If you could have any part, what would it be?”

“I… I don’t know.” Everything. He wanted everything. He could feel Munk’s eyes on him but he refused to look up from his feet, not until he could put himself back together.

“Hmm.” Munk thought for a minute. “You’re not selfish, you know. Far from it, in fact.”

“Yeah, right.”

“I mean it.” Munk leaned up against him. “If anyone should demand my time and attention I want it to be you.”

“I’m sorry.” Alonzo rested his head on Munk’s shoulder. “For being jealous. And for giving you the cold shoulder. And for… well, not for attacking Tugger. But for causing you more distress.”

“I’m sorry too. For not spending more time with you even though it was all I wanted to do. There were definitely times when I should have delegated tasks to others.” Munk rested his cheek on top of Alonzo’s head. “Sometimes I wish I could just get away from it all and the two of us could run off somewhere.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere. As long as you are with me it doesn’t matter.”

Both fell into a more comfortable silence, savoring the private, uninterrupted moment between them. Above them the stars shone bright in the sky. Idly Alonzo played with Munk’s fluffy tail. If only they could sit like this forever. Even if he wasn’t hopelessly attracted to Munk it would have been a nice moment.

Of course, now that Alonzo had Munk all to himself he couldn’t help but wonder if this would be the only time he would have to truly say how he felt. Faced with such an option left him uncertain as to how to proceed. Either Alonzo said something now or forever wonder if they would ever get another moment alone without interruptions.

“May I give you something?” Munk interrupted his thoughts. “I’ve been meaning to do this earlier but haven’t had the time.”

“Anything.” The word slipped out before he could stop it.

Suddenly Munkustrap was facing him, gently cupping his cheek, eyes blazing bright in the moonlight. The kiss that followed was so brief, so delicate, that it took a second for Alonzo to even realize that he had been kissed.

“If I could give you everything I would.” Munk whispered, resting their foreheads together. “Please don’t ever doubt that.”

Alonzo would have replied had he been able to think actual words. Currently his mind was a blur of fleeting feelings and instincts, making his head spin enough to literally unbalance him. If it weren’t for Munk’s touch acting as an anchor he very well might have fallen off the truck.

“Alonzo?” Oh, hearing his name spoken after such a kiss was definitely enough to make him swoon like the lovestruck cat he certainly was.

“Yeah?” Was all he could muster. 

“Please say something. Anything.” Munk was drawing back, the sudden confidence draining into uncertainty. 

“Uh.” What could Alonzo possibly say after an experience like that? Nothing. But he could do something.

This time he pulled Munkustrap in for a proper kiss, letting his relief of having his attraction returned dictate the intensity. The force was enough to knock them both off the truck. Instead of letting go Alonzo rolled them over until he was straddling the tom, pinning him to the ground and capturing him in another kiss. If anyone was going to barge in on this momentous occasion he wanted to be sure that he at least got in as much physical affection that he could before getting into another fight.

They were not interrupted, but eventually they both had to come up for air. Alonzo didn’t waste time while Munk’s brain tried to process what was happening.

“I don’t want just a part of you. I want all of you.” Alonzo growled in his ear. “And I don’t want to share.”

“I’m all yours.” Munk finally ground out, completely compliant under Alonzo’s grasp. “You have my full and undivided attention.”

“Good. We have a lot of catching up to do.” 

Both of them knew that eventually they would have to go back to how things were, but for now they could indulge in each other’s company. While it would be difficult to find time for just the two of them they at least had a better understanding of one another. An understanding that both Munkustrap and Alonzo were taking full advantage of.

For tonight, at least, there weren’t any more interruptions.


	10. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Alonzo/Munkustrap, established
> 
> This one takes place right after the events of the Jellicle Ball. Inspired by artwork by gayalonzo on tumblr. 
> 
> This one's a little angsty but gets better towards the end.

The Jellicle Ball was over. Grizabella had been sent to the Heaviside Layer, dawn had come, and the tribe was dispersing to sleep off what had been a very memorable, very eventful night. There was no doubt that this would be the subject of many a conversation for years to come.

Munkustrap slowly made his way across the junkyard, feeling his skin crawl with the realization that, despite the smiles and congratulatory pats on the back, he was not at all happy. In fact he was far from it. The adrenaline and emotional high from the Ball was over, leaving the full scale of what had transpired that night to rush in and fill the rest of him with uncontrollable anxiety. The joy, the euphoria of the dancing and singing with the tribe faded away as his mind snapped to visions of Macavity. 

Macavity had been there. He broken through the sanctuary of the junkyard, defied all attempts to keep the tribe safe, and spat in the face of the so called Jellicle Protector. 

Some Protector. Munk couldn't even tell that the Deuteronomy that had been returned to them was a fake. Demeter had been the one to sense it and reveal the truth. How could he not recognize his own father?

And the fight. The terrible battle between them. Macavity had senselessly attacked the kittens before zeroing in on Demeter. Thankfully Alonzo had been there to carry her to safety-

Alonzo. Where was he? Was he safe? 

Munkustrap stopped dead in his tracks, mind moving faster than his feet could follow. Voices whirled around him but he was unable to hear. So much had happened that night, plenty to be excited about, everything to be terrified for. Couldn't they see that they were all lucky to be alive?

Macavity had broken through their defenses and made a mockery of them all. Not even the Jellicle Protector could defeat him. If he did it once he could do again, it was only a matter of time-

"Munkustrap?" 

An urgent voice managed to break past the wall of stress he had surrounded himself with. 

He blinked. Demeter was at his side.

"Are you with me?" Her touch on his arm was a tenuous tether to reality. 

His head was spinning. Everything ached. So much had happened, would happen, was going to happen, and he seemed to be the only one that could do anything about it. It was pressing in on all sides. The corners of his vision began to darken. The ground was drawing closer.

"Help! I think he's…." Demeter's voice faded away along with the rest of the world.

While the outside world disappeared his train of thought didn't. The surrounding darkness only made it worse. Endless thoughts of failure and unspoken terror pushed in on all sides, promising that things were only going to get even more dire from now on. Everlasting Cat above, how would he protect everyone when he couldn't protect even himself?

"Munkustrap." His name was spoken as a command, piercing through the unrelenting pressure and forcing him to focus. It did not come from the outside but rather inside his own mind.

"Yes?" His own voice was so small in comparison.

"Come back to yourself. You do not deserve to be surrounded with these dark thoughts." The voice was familiar. It flowed in between his thoughts and enveloped his weary mind with comforting sympathy.

"I'm… I’m...." He didn't know what he was. All he felt was an ache that could not be soothed by this presence no matter how hard they tried.

"Come back. It is our turn to help you." Again his mind was comforted, bringing him up out of the endless pit he had unknowingly placed himself in.

Munk opened his eyes. The stars above him twinkled in a sky tinged with the first light of the new day. It was the twilight hour he rarely observed, since he was usually asleep at this time, but now he couldn't help but admire the colors of the breaking dawn. Anything but darkness was welcome at this point.

"Welcome back." Tantomile's voice came from his side. 

"Thank you." His response was automatic. 

"Thank Heaviside you're alright." Demeter's face came into view. "You collapsed."

"When?" Dawn hadn't quite broken completely through the night yet, so it couldn't have been too long since the end of the Ball.

"You are correct." Tantomile assured him, the psychic cat still lingering in the back of his mind. "It has only been a few minutes."

"Here, can you sit up?" Demeter asked as both she and Tantomile helped him into a seated position. "Jenny and Jelly will be here as soon as they can."

Something about that statement didn't sit right with him but his brain was having trouble formulating the right question. Instead he looked to Tantomile.

"They are tending to Alonzo." She told him.

"What?" At least that word he could get out.

"Alonzo was hurt in the attack." Demeter quietly told him, still holding on to his arm.

"He what?" Again Munk's mind overflowed with disjointed recollections, frantically trying to piece together what had happened earlier that evening. 

There had been warnings from Demeter all night leading up to the attack, warnings he should have heeded. Macavity had arrived, Deuteronomy stolen, then the fight, the pain, the defeat, then darkness, he had lost, he had failed, no one was safe-

"Breathe." Tantomile pressed up against his side. "Your mind is trying to sort through too much at once. Take it slow."

With a quick gasp he remembered to breathe but was unable to stop his trembling. 

"Alonzo. I want- I want to see him." Munk managed to say. 

"Of course." Tantomile nodded to Demeter and the two queens helped him to his feet.

Everything hurt much more than it should. It always amazed him how the spell of the Jellicle Moon made all his bruises and scrapes and aches seem like nothing, only to wake up the next day and be reminded of just how physically intense the Ball was each year. Especially this one.

With Demeter and Tantomile's help he managed to limp his way to the corner of the junkyard that he called home. Alonzo’s familiar scent was present, along with several others, and with a new burst of energy Munk pulled away from Demeter and Tantomile’s grasp and stepped inside.

There, lying in the corner of their den with his back to the room, was Alonzo. At first glance he was terribly still. Slowly his side rose and fell, the only indication that he was breathing. It would have been an alarming sight if he was not currently being watched over by a serene Coricopat. The psychic tom nodded to the trio as they drew closer.

A new sense of purpose gripped Munk’s mind. He had to see if Alonzo was alright. Judging by Coricopat's calm composure there was nothing to be worried about, but the intrusive negative thoughts would not let Munk believe his own eyes. If Alonzo had been injured under his watch and Munk had been unable to prevent it, to keep his lover from hurting, he would never forgive himself. Just one look, he just had to see if-

"Before you go anywhere near Alonzo I need to take a look at you." Jennyanydots was on them like a flea on a Pollicle, swooping in and fussing over Munk before he could protest. 

Her paws gripped him with a surprising strength. Or maybe he was just weak. The room was starting to spin again as the quartet of queens descended upon him, barricading his access to the one cat he wanted to see. Just over Tantomile’s shoulder Munk saw Coricopat lean closer to Alonzo, giving him a knowing glance.

"Here, Jenny, let's sit him down over here." Jellylorum guided them all to a more comfortable spot. 

"Taking on Macavity like that, it's a wonder you didn't lose your head, especially since it doesn't seem to be attached to your shoulders what with the suicidal decisions you've been making." Jenny tutted as she pawed at his injuries. "Look at you. You can hardly sit up on your own."

"Jenny, I really don't think you should be so-" Demeter stopped, suddenly giving the Gumbie Cat a look of concern. "Jenny?"

"Oh, Munkustrap, if anything had happened to you I'd…." Jenny's voice wavered and her eyes watered. "I don't know what any of us would do. I can’t bear to think about it."

Jelly appeared behind her and discreetly handed her a handkerchief. Both queens were distinctly shaken after such an eventful night.

“But we don’t have to think about it because we’re all safe and sound.” Jelly said as a reminder to them all.

"Agreed. In any case, what happened has happened." Jenny aggressively blew her nose. "And we are all safer for it. I seriously doubt that Macavity will be returning after such a defeat."

"Defeat?" Munk asked. When had Macavity been defeated?

"Yes, dear. He was driven out of the junkyard after you fought with him."

"By who?"

"Well, after you were knocked out Alonzo resumed the attack." Jelly said. 

"Alonzo attacked Macavity?" This wasn't making sense. Then again, not much was at the moment.

"Yes, he put up just as much of a fight as you did." Jelly patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, he's fine, just resting."

"And don't you assume he was spared any lectures." Jenny grumbled. 

"The rest of the tribe came together to drive Macavity away once you and Alonzo were down." Tantomile added.

That was enough. Against his body’s wishes Munk stood, pushing past the group to reach the tom lying in the corner. Thankfully no one tried to stop him, for now he was operating on mostly instinct and couldn’t spare much brainpower to try and reason with any who stood in his way. Coricopat gracefully stepped back to join the others.

Now it was just the two of them. Munk sagged to his knees, afraid to reach out and discover what had happened to his world. Was Alonzo hurt? Was he sick? Did Macavity not only destroy Munk’s own sense of self worth, his confidence in his ability to protect his tribe, but also injure the being he loved most? Or was he being too dramatic, his head hurt, his heart ached, all he wanted was to know-

Alonzo stirred, an ear tilting back towards him. Munk held his breath.

"Munk?" Alonzo’s voice was a sleepy mumble as he angled his head back to take a look.

"Yes, I'm here." Munk managed to say.

Immediately Alonzo was sitting up, wincing as his own hurts twinged unpleasantly. Munk tried to intervene but wasn't given a chance. Suddenly he was in Alonzo's arms, face firmly pressed against the white and black fur, a paw clenching his own as an arm held him tightly. 

Immediately Munk sagged into the embrace. Alonzo's hold on him, his strength, his support, was the only thing keeping him upright. The comforting scent of the cat surrounded him. For the first time since the attack he felt truly safe.

No words were spoken between them, the only sounds uttered being the soft hitches of breath as they held each other close and tried to keep from falling apart. Together they held each other for as long as their weary bodies would allow. Nothing else mattered except for their hearts beating against one another, their shared warmth driving away the cold fear that had gripped their minds.

Eventually their shared aches and exhaustion took their toll. Slowly Alonzo arranged them both so they were curled up against one another, draping a protective arm over Munk and drawing him close with a rumbling purr. Munk let out a shuddering breath. Gone was the Protector for the moment. He felt raw, exposed, hurt, but also felt at home. Safe. His world was finally safe.

"Rest now." Tantomile's voice drifted through Munk’s thoughts, a thread of peace through the stress lingering in the back of his mind. "You will not be disturbed."

Alonzo’s purring carried Munk into a peaceful sleep. His dreams were warm and bright and full of life. 

Despite the uncontrollable panic and despair he had felt prior to falling asleep, Munk awoke the next day feeling surprisingly well rested. Self doubt and anxiety still lingered in the back of his mind, still waited, but now he felt much more prepared to face it and not drown. Or at the very least he could start talking about it.

The light of the sun coming in from outside was at a low angle, signaling that he had spent a good part of the morning asleep. For once he didn't mind sleeping in and even if he did mind he wouldn't be able to do much about it thanks to his present company.

Alonzo let out an inelegant snore and shuffled closer, his left arm and leg draped over Munk like a possessive blanket. It was a comforting pose, if a little confining, leaving Munk trapped on his back with his left side held hostage. Not that he minded. 

Stretching as much as he could, Munk let out a contented purr and stroked the black and white fur under his arm. Suddenly the snoring stopped. Alonzo flicked an ear against Munk's cheek as he slowly emerged into the waking world.

"Good morning." Munk murmured, affectionately rubbing his cheek on the top of Alonzo's head.

"Nargmph." Alonzo replied, burying his face in Munk's shoulder. Despite being the prime example of feline elegance it took him a bit of time after waking to achieve such a state. 

Neither spoke for a long time, savoring the quiet comfort of each other's company. Alonzo surfaced from his sleep addled state and settled into a comfortable cuddle. Eventually the questions in Munk's mind could no longer go unspoken.

"What happened?" Munk asked.

"What do you remember?" Alonzo rested his head on Munk's shoulder and traced the stripes in the silver fur with a paw.

"I remember Demeter revealing Old Deuteronomy as being Macavity in disguise. Macavity attacked the kittens. Then we fought."

Anxiety tried to rise within him but it was competing with the pleasurable patterns Alonzo was tracing along his chest. Idly he wondered if that was part of the tom's intention or merely a beneficial coincidence. 

"Anything else?" Alonzo asked, continuing to caress him. 

"We fought. I lost. Terribly."

"No. Macavity played dirty. He doesn't only cheat at cards." Alonzo insisted. "I saw him trying to hypnotize you."

"Maybe that explains why I can't seem to remember the fight all that well."

"It could."

"What happened after I… I was out?"

Alonzo went quiet and still. 

"Lonz?" Munk gently ran a paw down Alonzo's back, pressing the cat closer to his side.

"During the fight I hesitated. I should have just jumped in to help but… I couldn’t move. Not at first."

"Lonz, you-"

"You could have died.” Alonzo whispered. “I don't know why I didn't step in sooner. Why I was so uncertain."

"No, don't think that way. You stepped in when I needed it most. It is my duty to protect you."

"You also need protecting.” Alonzo insisted. “And I will never hesitate again."

Munk gave him a comforting squeeze. "Based on what Jenny and Jelly told me you put up quite a fight."

"Still wasn't enough."

"Neither of us were enough. I heard the rest of the tribe stepped in to help."

"Yes.” Alonzo shook his head against Munk’s shoulder. “I heard that Jelly got in the last swipe that made Macavity finally flee."

Both toms paused to imagine the sight of the queen taking a swing at the Napoleon of Crime.

"I really wish I had been awake to see that." Munk sighed.

"Me too."

"Maybe she should be Jellicle Protector." The suggestion was only partially a joke.

Alonzo snorted. "Don't let Jenny hear you say that. Between the two of them no one in the tribe would be safe from their watchful eye."

Munk laughed, wincing as it aggravated his sore muscles. “This conversation will stay safely between us.”

As they held each other in the private quiet of their home Munkustrap felt the last shreds of his anxiety fade away. While Macavity had cast a dark shadow on the festivities, he had also inadvertently proven that the Jellicles were a tribe, a tribe that would work together to protect their own. Together they would heal and together they would face whatever came their way.


	11. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Pre Alonzo/Munkustrap, not too long after Alonzo joined the tribe

It was just another day at the junkyard. In fact, it was an exceptionally slow day. A certain silver tabby couldn’t help but let out a small sigh as he was left all alone, perched in his usual spot on the tire to watch over no one and absolutely nothing. Normally he’d be rejoicing at a rare opportunity to feel bored for once in his life but of course that was not how he operated.

Despite the dull day Munkustrap couldn’t help but feel that something was… off. 

It left Munkustrap unsettled, with an itch that he couldn’t quite scratch, and before he knew it he was pacing around the junkyard like an anxious kitten. The perimeter had been checked several times already yet here he was again, walking the familiar path that he had recently shown to Alonzo after the black and white tom joined the tribe.

Alonzo hadn’t been part of the tribe for long but already Munk felt comfortable showing the tom some of the basics of being a Protector, including the perimeter patrol, with the not so secret intentions of officially training him in the future. Alonzo didn’t seem to mind and was learning quickly, much to Munk’s unspoken relief. He could really use a second pair of capable eyes to watch over things.

Alonzo had left the day before to handle some personal business, business that Munk had not been privy to. Not that the tom needed to divulge his business to anyone but his absence did not go unnoticed. Alonzo’s assurance that he would be coming back in a couple of days was the only thing keeping Munk from wanting to go out after him.

Although… what if Alonzo didn’t come back?

What if he didn’t want to?

The thought slowed Munk’s footsteps until he was standing alone at the very edge of the junkyard, right next to the very spot he had said goodbye to Alonzo and watched him head off into town. The tom didn’t seem to be running away at the time, merely going off to take care of business, but what if he had been lying, however unlikely that would seem? 

Munk took a deep breath to steady himself. What if-

Suddenly his panic lessened. A sense of calm washed over him. His fur, which he hadn’t even noticed had been standing on end, settled. He would have been relieved if he wasn’t so bewildered by the sudden change.

A quick glance around offered him no solution as to why he was suddenly calmed, especially since the last time he had been in this part of the junkyard he was bidding Alonzo farewell and was not at all happy about it. Absently he rubbed himself up against the post to mark his scent and continued on, pacified for the time being. Maybe tomorrow Alonzo would return and he could go back to his usual worries.

The next day Alonzo did not return. 

As soon as worry started to creep in Munk had to remind himself that Alonzo did not specify when he was returning to the junkyard. The cat had left the day before yesterday, not even long enough to be missed by the rest of the tribe, but already Munk was imaging all the things that could be happening to his friend.

Visions of steel traps and speeding vehicles and all the dangerous things that humans invented that could cause every death imaginable took over his train of thought and turned it into a nightmare. It wasn’t as if Munk intentionally spent every waking moment thinking of ways that all the cats under his watch could meet a terrible end, but he had to consider all the possibilities in order to best keep everyone safe. Now all the possibilities were pervading his mind, leaving no room for rational thought.

Again the uneasy feeling crawled up his spine, making the fur on the back of his neck stand on end. These intrusive thoughts were going to be the end of him. A small noise of distress escaped him, too small to be heard by anyone passing by, and quickly he rose from his spot on the tire with the intention to head back out on patrol. Walking would do wonders for his mind.

Once again his feet started to take him somewhere of their own accord while his mind was occupied with unreasonable thoughts. Once again he wound up at the perimeter of the junkyard where he had said goodbye to Alonzo. And once again he felt calmed, although slightly less so than he had the day before.

But why?

This time Munk gave the area a thorough once over, taking note of the various smells of cats that had passed through, including Alonzo and himself, and came up with absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps he truly was losing his mind.

Munk sat down on an old flowerpot to try and clear his head, curling his tail around his feet to better center himself. Maybe he could spare a quick moment to rest. Maybe it would help him get his thoughts back in order. Maybe he would stop thinking about Alonzo.

“Munkustrap, dear, what are you doing all the way out here?”

Munk cracked an eye open. Jennyanydots was watching him with a slightly worried expression.

“Hello, Jenny. I was just keeping an eye on things.” It was sort of the truth. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well, just bringing in a few supplies from the house.” Jenny pulled at a large bag trailing behind her. “I don’t suppose you could spare a moment to lend me some assistance?”

“Not a problem at all.” Here was something he could do to take his mind off of things. Gracefully he jumped down and took a hold of the bag, following her towards her den.

“I take it Alonzo has not yet returned?” Jenny asked, voice light.

“No, not yet.”

“A shame.” Jenny sighed. “I know it’s hard on you, but do try to relax.”

“I will tr- wait, what?” Munk almost dropped the bag. “What’s hard on me?”

“He’ll be back soon enough.”

“I suppose- no, I know- I know that he’ll be back soon, but what do you mean by that?”

Jenny turned to fix him with a pitying look. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone knows he’s a dear friend, it’s only natural to miss him. I just wish you didn’t let it affect you this way.”

Now if that wasn’t the most confusing statement he was going to hear all day he didn’t want to know what would be. Munk was still puzzling out her words as they arrived at her den.

“Where would you like this?” Munk heaved the bag over the doorstep.

“Over in the corner, thank you.” As the two started to unpack Jenny’s bag a new cat decided to visit them.

“Hey, Jenny, I wanna know if you got any more of those mouse pies.” Pouncival stuck his head through the doorway, eyes hopeful. “Tumble said you did.”

“That depends.” Jenny fixed him with a look of intense scrutiny. “Did you wash behind your ears this morning like I asked you to?”

“No.” Immediately Pounce’s face fell.

“Did you wash anything? Anything at all?”

“Aw, come on, that’s not necessary.” Pounce pouted. “I bathed like, a couple days ago when Lonz made me. So embarrassing.”

Munk’s nose twitched as the smell emanating from the kitten permeated his nose. Alonzo would have been severely disappointed that his efforts had gone to waste.

“Well, maybe if you bathed yourself like a responsible young tom then we all wouldn’t have to lend you a paw.” Jenny pointed to an empty cushion. “Now park yourself and get clean.”

“Fine.” Pounce slumped past Munk to begin the process of returning himself to a more presentable state. “But I won’t be able to get myself as clean as Lonz did. I thought he was gonna groom me bald.”

Again, completely out of the blue, Munk felt the tension leave him. Unwillingly he let out a soft sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed.

“Uh, you okay, Munk?” Pounce asked. “I don’t smell that bad, do I?”

Munk didn’t even know what to say. There was no reason that Pouncival would ever instill a sense of peace within any responsible adult. In fact it should have been the opposite. Yet there was no doubt that he was the source of Munk’s sudden sense of inner peace.

“I’m losing my mind.” Munk muttered.

“What was that, dear?” Jenny asked.

“Nothing. Thank you for your help.” Munk did not run away but he wasted no time in taking his leave. 

If he was slowly losing his last shreds of sanity then he would suffer through it alone, if only so that he didn’t have to admit that he found an extremely misplaced sense of serenity when smelling an unwashed Pouncival. The very thought sent a chill through him.

Almost a full week passed since Alonzo had left the junkyard and Munkustrap was not handling things well. Every little noise, every hint of a sound, even a stray innocent look his way sent his heart racing and made his fur stand on end. Eventually everyone left him alone with his thoughts, the day passing by in one big, anxiously hazy blur. 

Well, he wasn’t entirely alone. There was one cat that had been brave enough to stay more or less by his side.

“Hey, Munk?” Tugger edged closer, steps uncharacteristically slow and careful. “You got a minute?”

“I’m….” Munk looked around and noticed they were the only ones there. When had that happened? Did he miss anything? Did he miss anyone? Was Alonzo-

A paw landed heavily on his shoulder, steering him towards the ground. The sudden weight was enough to break him out of his train of thought.

“Here, why don’t you sit for a minute. Over here. We can look at the stars or something.” Tugger settled down next to him, casually stretching out on his back and motioning for Munk to do the same. 

Munk sat down but could not will himself to lay prone, not yet, and angled his head up towards the sky. The night was clear, granting them both a beautiful view of the constellations and of the full moon above.

“So.” Tugger said. “What’s been going on with you? You look like you’re about to jump out of your skin.”

“I… I think I’m going crazy.” It took all Munk had in himself to admit it. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you do know?”

“I….” Munk took a deep breath, fighting the instinct to push everything down and lie to his brother. “I have been feeling anxious as of late.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s nothing new for you.”

“Quiet.” Munk growled. “I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Carry on.”

“I’ll be caught up in trying to figure out what the issue is and then suddenly I’ll find myself being calmed, but I can’t for the life of me determine what it is that’s causing it.”

“You’re not doing anything unusual?”

“No. I’ve been doing regular patrols around the junkyard and keeping to my usual schedule.”

“Hmm.” Tugger tapped his chin, suddenly thoughtful. “How long has this been happening?”

“Almost a week.”

“Is that so.” Tugger looked dangerously thoughtful now.

“What is it?”

“I can’t believe you haven’t noticed it.”

“What, Tugger?”

“This is really funny coming from you, I honestly wasn’t sure if you felt like that about anyone.”

“If you don’t tell me what is going on right now so help me I will-”

“Okay, okay, take a breather, I’ll tell you.” Tugger stretched his arms behind his head and made himself comfortable on the ground. “Let’s start at the top. You said you were feeling anxious. More so than usual.”

“Yes.”

“And this started almost a week ago.”

“Yes.”

“Where were you when you first felt better?”

“At the perimeter of the junkyard.”

“By the fence.”

“Yes.”

“Specifically?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why that part of the fence?”

“I don’t know, I guess because it was familiar?” Munk wracked his brain for an answer. “Last time I was there was to show Alonzo the easiest way out of the junkyard.”

“Alright. What about the next time?”

“The next time?”

“The next time you felt better, Munk, pay attention.”

“You are taking your sweet time in explaining things, Tugger, give me a break.”

“This has a purpose. I swear.”

“Well move things along a little more quickly.”

“Impatient. Just like someone else I know.” Tugger sighed. “Right. So you returned to the fence.”

“How did you know I went back to the fence?” Munk asked.

“Because it makes the most sense. You felt better when you were over there, so you went there again.”

“I suppose. But then I ran into Jenny and we went back to her den.”

“I take it she didn’t have the same effect on you.”

“No. But then Pounce arrived and….”

“And?”

“And he did have a calming effect on me.” Munk shot a desperately confused look up at the moon. “Why? Why on earth would he instill such a reaction?”

“Why indeed.” Surprisingly Tugger did not berate him for his odd admission. “Tell me, did Pounce smell like anything in particular to you?”

“He hadn’t washed in a while, so yes, unfortunately.”

“No, I mean, did he smell like anyone in particular? Anyone at all?”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Humor me.”

“Besides himself?” Munk thought about what Pounce had been complaining about. “I suppose he did have Alonzo’s scent on him, since Alonzo was the last one to try and bathe him. Rather unsuccessfully, might I add.”

“Imagine that.”

Munk sighed, finally succumbing to his brother’s vague insinuations and lying on his back to stare up at the stars above them. Maybe if he was literally on Tugger’s level he would understand him better.

“Look, Munk, I know you’ve got a lot on your mind, but hear me out.” Tugger wiggled over to make some room.

“I’ve been trying to all night.” Munk sighed.

“No, really listen to me.”

“I am all ears.” 

Tugger sat up on his elbows so he could properly look down at him. “You miss Alonzo.”

“I do.” That was the truth. The black and white cat was all he could think of these days.

“No, I mean, you really miss him. A lot. To the point where his scent is the only thing that’s comforting you.”

“His scent?” The words dropped in on Munk’s brain like a ton of bricks. Every muscle in his body froze.

“I mean it, Munk, it all makes sense.” Tugger continued. “The fence was the last place Alonzo was at in the junkyard, I’m sure he rubbed up against the post as he left, so his scent would be there. And then because Pounce has horrible hygiene he still had Alonzo’s scent on him, which you then picked up on. How you managed to pick out Alonzo’s scent when it’s days old is rather impressive, but also kinda shows how desperately you must miss him.”

“This isn’t happening.” Munk ran a paw over his face, the full weight of the realization pinning him to the earth. “This isn’t a thing that happens.”

“Well, sorry, but it looks like it does.” Tugger grinned. “I’ve heard about this sort of thing from Jenny. She says when Skimble’s out of town she keeps one of his vests with her while she sleeps. Says it helps.”

“I do not miss Alonzo in that way.” Munk protested. 

“Uh huh.” Tugger raised an eyebrow. “You two haven’t been secretly-”

“We have not been secretly having sex, thank you, Tugger.” Munk abruptly sat up and pushed his brother away. “Even if we were I would not be discussing this with you.”

“I’m just asking.”

“We’re not mated. We’re just friends. There’s no reason for his- for him- for me to be acting this way.”

“Hey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Tugger’s voice was more gentle this time. “It just means you really care about him.”

“I suppose.”

“Of course, I don’t know why out of all the available cats in the junkyard you would choose him, he’s honestly a bit of a jerk. No sense of humor at all.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t find you amusing.” Munk couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Never mind, he’s right up your alley. Dull, a bit of a stick in the mud, not to mention pretentious as all get out.” Tugger rolled his eyes. “Really picked a winner there.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel better you’re doing a remarkably poor job of it.”

“Eh, you’ll be fine.” Tugger shrugged. “Just go sleep in your boyfriend’s den until he comes home and you’ll be back to your usual unnaturally high levels of anxiety.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

“Also Alonzo is not my boyfriend.” Munk stood and stretched his sore muscles. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t spread rumors about us around the junkyard.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not that interesting of a rumor anyways.” Tugger waved him off. “Even if it did eventually turn out to be true.”

If he had been in a better frame of mind that might have been insulting but Munk was too tired to consider the implications. His feet moved once more of their own accord as he made his way back to his den, trying to keep his mind on the sight of the stars above. Idly he wondered if Alonzo was looking at the same stars.

Once more a wave of comfort washed over him. Munk was only mildly surprised to find that his feet had led him not to his den but instead straight to one belonging to a particular black and white tom.

“Fine.” Munk groaned, too tired to fight his instincts any longer. “But only until he comes back.”

Quietly he slipped inside the rather sparse space. Alonzo’s scent wasn’t particularly strong since he hadn’t been living there long, but it was enough to pacify Munk’s nerves enough to let him sleep. Without stopping to think about what he would do if someone found him in Alonzo’s den he curled up into a tight ball and closed his eyes, letting himself imagine that he wasn’t alone.

Suddenly the bed underneath him shifted. Someone was trying to settle down next to him without waking him. The most soothing scent Munk had ever smelled met his nose, relaxing him to the point of lulling him back to sleep. It was a scent belonging to the one cat he had been none so subtly pining for. Instantly Munk’s eyes flew open.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Alonzo cringed, pausing halfway on the bed. 

“No, no, it’s alright. I’m… I was sleeping in your bed after all.” Munk did his best to act like it was the most natural thing in the world to be found sleeping in an empty den that did not belong to him. “Welcome back.”

“Thanks. It’s good to be back.” Alonzo sighed. “Didn’t expect to be gone for almost a week.”

“I trust you didn’t run into any trouble?” None so subtly Munk ran an eye over the tom, trying to see if there were any injuries that might have been the cause for such a delay. 

“No, nothing like that. Sorry I was gone for so long.” The cat apologized. “I wanted to bring this back for you but had trouble finding it. Someone tried to carry it off and I had to track them clear across town. And then I had to try and bring it back without getting it dirty, and then there were humans I had to avoid, not to mention the dogs, really, I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“I wasn’t worried.” Munk lied. “Much. I knew you would return.”

Alonzo stared at him for a long moment. Then, without preamble, the tom handed him a folded bundle of fabric.

“What is it?” Munk asked, tracing a paw over the plush material and noting how wonderful it felt.

“Oh, it’s ah, just a blanket. But I know you like this kind of fabric so I thought, well, I thought you’d like it.” Alonzo’s voice was slightly hesitant. “I used to sleep with it when I lived on my own. Before you invited me here.”

Munk draped the blanket around his shoulders, reveling in the feeling of Alonzo’s scent completely enveloping him. If it were possible he would stay wrapped up like this for an eternity.

“I love it.” He finally said once he was able to form a coherent sentence.

“Good.” Alonzo’s shoulders sagged in obvious relief.

“If you want, we could share it.” Munk offered before his brain could tell him to stop. 

“What?”

“There’s still a few hours until morning.” Munk shifted over on the bed. “If you don’t mind, I’d… I’d rather stay here.”

Alonzo stared at him for another long moment, long enough to Munk to wonder if he had gambled wrong on his feelings. Then, slowly, Alonzo slid in next to him, burrowing under the blanket and curling up against his side. The tom took a deep breath and visibly relaxed.

“I missed you.” Alonzo’s words were barely above a whisper.

“I miss you too.” Munk made sure the blanket was draped around them both before settling down.

Here, in this moment, he was truly, finally, at peace.


	12. Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Alonzo/Munkustrap

Just one day without peril, was it too much to ask? 

Apparently so if mother nature had anything to say about it. Alonzo shook the rainwater out of his eyes and ears only to immediately be soaked in another wave of rain. The storm came in fast, faster than anyone had anticipated, leaving everyone to scramble for shelter.

It was by sheer luck that Munkustrap had been teaching the kittens how to hunt and had ended the trip by his and Alonzo’s den, making it easy to simply scoop the kittens inside and shelter them from the rain. Of course, throwing Etcetera, Electra and Tumblebrutus in a small space was just asking for disaster, but at least for now they were behaving.

That left two wayward kittens unaccounted for and neither Alonzo nor Munkustrap were going to rest until they were found. Not that they favored certain kittens over the others, but Pouncival and Jemima were the youngest and therefore the most vulnerable. 

"Pounce! Jemima!" Alonzo strained his ears, trying to hear a response above the relentless hammering of the rain. It was night impossible to hear his own shout, let alone the small voice of a kit-

"'onz!" 

There. It was faint but unmistakably one of the kittens he was searching for. In between piles of junk Alonzo darted back and forth out into the rain, trying to keep from being swept away by the streams of rainwater surging between the piles of junk. This was a place where few cats ventured, for it was near the outskirts of the yard and where the human activity was the most frequent. 

Heavy machinery had gouged deep trenches in the dirt, allowing the rain and mud to fill them and create a temporary river of rainwater, mud and debris. It was dangerous enough for a full grown cat, certainly perilous for a kitten, and of course this is where Alonzo found who he had been searching for.

It was not unexpected to see Pouncival sitting high up near the top of a junk pile, as he usually spent most of his time clambering around the junkyard, but it was unsettling to see the look of terror on his face as the rain and winds threatened to sweep him off into the rushing water and mud below. 

And he wasn't alone. 

Alonzo could just see the tiny figure of Jemima being pushed up away from the more unstable debris. Pounce was doing his best to keep her steady, being much more experienced at scaling the mountains of trash, but even he was having trouble keeping his footing on the sleek surfaces. The two huddled near the top of the pile, soaked and shivering and miserable but thankfully alive.

"Lonz!" Pounce finally caught sight of him and waved his arms. "Get us outta here!"

"I will but I need to go back for Munk!" There was no way Alonzo could carry two kittens back on his own in such perilous weather, even if they were the smallest kittens in the tribe (a fact that Pounce would no doubt adamantly disagree with). 

"What?" Pounce yelled back.

"Stay! There!" Alonzo shouted in return. As much as he hated to leave them he had to, placing blind faith in that they could stay safely where they were until he returned.

Every minute counted, that Alonzo knew, and frantically he searched for Munkustrap, hoping that around each corner he would find the silver tabby. The uncertainty that always lingered in the back of Alonzo’s mind crept up on him again, making him doubt that he would be fast enough, strong enough, clever enough to find the Jellicle Protector, why was he so slow, so weak, so lost-

“Alonzo!” Munkustrap’s voice smashed his self doubt into a million pieces. The silver tabby’s very presence boosted him more than any pep talk could. “Did you find them?”

“Yes, but we have to hurry!” With no time to waste Alonzo led him towards the outskirts of the junkyard. 

Already the water had risen to dangerous heights. Pounce was pressing Jemima up against the junk, trying to shield her from the rain, both looking thoroughly soaked and miserable and terrified. Munk wasted no time in finding a large plank of wood and directing Alonzo to help him lay it out over the waters, propping it up between the piles of junk to form a bridge over the water.

“Climb this way!” Munk shouted over the storm. “Carefully but quickly!” 

Pounce nodded and nudged Jemima in the side to get her moving. Carefully they navigated their way down to the plank, moving as quickly as the rain allowed, leaving Munk and Alonzo to watch anxiously from their side. It looked like they were going to make it.

At least until mother nature once more decided to up the peril.

A rusted bicycle that had been dislodged by the rain wobbled in the wind, shifting and sliding right towards the kittens. They were so busy trying to pick their way toward the bridge that they did not notice the danger up above.

"Above you!" Alonzo screamed. "Look out!"

It was Pounce who moved first, leaping over Jemima and tackling her out of the way. This left him to get hit with the shifting metal, the force of the impact sending him flying onto the makeshift bridge. With a bounce and a roll he landed square in the middle of the plank and lay still.

Jemima dodged the bicycle but couldn’t stop the pull of gravity that had taken hold of her. She slipped and fell, tumbling head over feet into the water below. Before Alonzo could even draw in breath to shout a silver blur shot past him, diving headfirst into the murky waters.

Alonzo felt his heart jump into his throat as his eyes darted between the water and the bridge. Pounce hadn't moved since he had been hit, clearly stunned by the impact, but Munk had surfaced with Jemima either. What was he supposed to do? Who was he supposed to help?

There was no time to waste. Pounce was threatening to fall off the bridge, his small body limply bouncing on the plank as it was buffeted by the wind. Alonzo gave one last look at the water and turned to the bridge. 

He would have to trust that Munk would be able to save himself and Jemima. It was a blind trust that could only come from years of knowing Munk, a trust that Alonzo would never have placed in any other cat, including himself.

Once Pounce was securely in his grasp Alonzo ran back to the shelter, using his long limbs to carry them safely over the treacherous terrain, smoothly dodging fallen debris and trying to keep the kitten calm. Through it all Pounce was awake but wisely stayed still, closing his eyes and tucking his face into Alonzo's shoulder, leaving the black and white cat to take them to safety.

Finally they made it back to Alonzo and Munk’s den. Etcetera, Electra and Tumble were immediately upon them, pawing at Pounce as Alonzo gently set him on a blanket and worked to dry his waterlogged fur. 

"Lonz!"

"Lonz, where're Munk and Jemi?"

"Pounce, did you fall in a lake?"

"No." Pounce dazedly tried to shoot Tumble a glare but it turned into a grimace. The tabby was favoring his side, wincing and curling up tighter on himself.

"Let me look at you." Alonzo hurriedly did his best to examine the kitten. 

"'m fine." Pounce tried to shoo him away. "Go get Munk and Jemi."

"Not until I know you haven't broken anything."

“They’re more important.” Pounce batted away his paws. “I mean it.”

Part of Alonzo wanted to admit that he wanted nothing more to abandon the kittens to go after Munkustrap, a fact that ashamed him, but stubbornly he ignored Pounce’s and his own protests to continue his examination. After a quick once over he determined that Pounce was merely bruised and not seriously injured, much to his and everyone else’s relief.

“Told you I was fine.” Pounce grumbled. “I’m sturdy.”

“You’re something.” Etcetera giggled.

“Hey, leave me alone, you’ve been all cozy in here while Jemi and me were climbing for our lives-”

“I’m going to go back out now.” Alonzo ran an eye over the four kittens, who were all staring back up at him in various mixes of alarm, enthusiasm, confusion and worry. “Electra’s in charge until Munk and I return.”

“What?” Pounce and Tumble both exclaimed. “Electra? But-”

“I mean it. Behave.” Honestly Electra was the first name that sprung to his mind but it was too late to change it. Munk was much better at dealing with kittens, somehow always knowing what to say and how to act, never letting his uncertainty show.

A dangerous notion wormed its way into Alonzo’s mind as he stepped back out into the rain. What if Munk didn’t make it back? What if he had needed help back at the water, what if he had been calling out for help as Alonzo rushed Pounce to safety? What if leaving had been the wrong choice? What if-

“Alonzo!” Never had his own name sounded so wonderful in his ears. Through the rain and the wind he could make out the staggering form of Munkustrap, carrying Jemima in his arms, both soaked to the bone but alive.

“Thank Heaviside.” Alonzo rushed forward to help. “I thought-”

“I’m fine, let’s get inside.” Munk kept hold of Jemima. “I’ve had enough of the rain.”

Again all the kittens clambered over them as they went back inside, but Alonzo was able to quiet them while Munk and Jemima dried their bedraggled fur as best they could. Eventually Jemima was settled into the pile of kittens to warm up, both Electra and Etcetera snuggling her between them, while Tumble and Pounce kept her entertained with as much acrobatics as they could fit into the small den.

Munk gave the group a once over before settling down at the entrance of their den for a quick breather, Alonzo immediately joining him and pressing up against his side. The tabby put an arm around him and brought him in close. There were no words that needed to be spoken. All they needed was to hold one another again. 

It was inevitable that the steady drumming of the rain combined with the shared warmth of the den would bring a wave of exhaustion upon them all. Once Alonzo was certain that Munk wasn’t going to keel over or disappear he allowed Munk to steer him towards the sleeping kittens.

“I’ll keep watch over them.” Munk promised as he settled up against the wall. “You should get some sleep.”

Back to the old ‘I never need to sleep’ attitude. Any other time Alonzo would have argued but already he was feeling his eyes drift shut. Something about having a den full of happy, purring kittens and his mate at his side sent him into a vaguely confused, very contented state of relaxation. Maybe he could handle kittens after all.

When Alonzo next awoke he was confused to hear a dull roaring in his ears. Blearily he raised his head to peer down at the source of the irritating wake up call, only vaguely surprised to find that both Pounce and Tumble were the cause of the racket.Both tabby toms had claimed Alonzo's legs as their own personal pillow and were snoring up a storm. 

Somehow the two of them managed to be a nuisance despite being completely unconscious. Pounce snorted in his sleep and kicked Alonzo right in the shins while simultaneously throwing one arm over his head and punching the cat square in the ribs, all in an attempt to get comfortable. Tumble, who was used to sleeping next to the constantly flailing limbs, didn't move a muscle, completely dead weight on Alonzo's already asleep leg. There were definitely going to be bruises in the morning.

Not that Munk was much better off. Electra and Etcetera had burrowed in on either side of him, pinning him in place, while Jemima curled up on his lap and rested her head up against his chest. Despite being literally buried in kittens he looked more content than Alonzo had ever seen him before. There was even a small, wistful smile on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alonzo asked, keeping his voice low.

"Mm?" Munk, mind obviously a million miles away, slowly came back to the surface.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know…." Again with the wistful look. "Do you ever think about having kittens someday?"

"Kittens?" Alonzo repeated. "Having kittens?"

"Yes."

Alonzo looked down at the monsters using him as a pillow and the blanket of kittens on his mate.

"Have you taken a look around?" He asked, only a little sarcastically.

"Oh, well, these little ones don't see me as a parent. More of a guardian."

"Munkustrap. Munk." Alonzo resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as once more he felt overwhelmingly exasperated towards the love of his life. "Listen to what you said."

"What? I'm not their father."

"But who risked his neck out in the storm to make sure they were all safe? Who dove into dangerous floodwaters to pull Jemima out? Who is currently comforting everyone during one of the worst storms of the year?"

"I did. I am. But I am not-"

"No. You are as much of a father to these kittens as anybody else."

"But all the above includes you as well."

"I didn't save Jemima." Alonzo reminded him.

"But you saved Pounce." Munk countered.

Pounce stirred at his name, once more inadvertently punching Alonzo in the ribs as he snuggled closer. Alonzo looked wistfully at the silent, small, mercifully still form of Jemima curled in Munk's lap.

"Want to trade-" 

"No." Munk cleared his throat. "No thank you."

The rain petered out after a while, turning from a harsh roar into a soothing drum. The den was warm and cozy, the perfect temperature to curl up in and take a long nap. It was altogether too easy to be lulled to sleep among the soft breathing of slumbering kittens.

Alonzo closed his eyes and settled down, purring contentedly, not even minding the fact that Tumble had latched onto his tail and was drooling on his fur. 

"Lonz." A push. "Lonz."

"Uh?" Fuzzily Alonzo raised his head and squinted through the darkness. 

Something once more pulled him out of the peaceful slumber he had fallen into. As his eyes focused he was suddenly aware that Tumble was just centimeters from his nose. It took everything he had not to let out a surprised yelp. 

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um."

"What is it?"

"Uh, I dunno." Tumble wiggled a bit.

"You woke me up for something." Normally he would have been a little more polite with the kitten but he had been having a really nice sleep up until now. Judging by the soft, methodical breathing coming from his left he could safely assume that Munk was still asleep.

"Um." Tumble leaned in closer. "I think Pounce's scared."

Alonzo glanced down at Pounce, who was so sound asleep that the Rumpus Cat himself could come crashing through their den and he wouldn't so much as twitch.

"Pounce is scared." Alonzo repeated.

"Yeah."

"Of?"

"Uh, 's real dark." Tumble was trembling. "And- and Pounce doesn't like it."

"I see." Alonzo did not see. In fact, he really wanted to close his eyes and not see anything, but there was a frightened kitten in front of him and it was too sad of a sight to ignore.

"Come here." Alonzo sat up and motioned for Tumble to sit close to his side.

"But Pounce-" 

"He's fine." Alonzo lifted his arm, Tumble immediately tucking up against his fur.

Something moved in the dark. All of Tumble's claws sank into his skin. Alonzo stifled a yelp.

"Lonz?" Etcetera's sleepy voice asked. "Is it time to go to school?"

"No. Go to sleep." Thankfully the command worked. Alonzo really could only handle one distressed kitten at a time. It was beyond him how Munk could handle all of them at once.

"Lonz?" Tumble whispered. "'s real dark in here."

"It's alright." 

"But- but what if something gets us?"

"Nothing's going to get you. For one they wouldn't be able to fit with seven of us in here." The fact did not comfort the scared kitten glued to his side. "And they'd have to get past Munk and myself, and we won't let that happen."

"Oh."

"Also we're cats. We're supposed to like the dark."

"Yeah." Tumble shifted restlessly against him. “Um, thanks.”

“For what?”

“For getting Pounce. I forgot to say it earlier. But thanks for saving him.”

The fact that Tumble thought that Alonzo was expecting a thank you for doing what any sane cat would have done broke his heart a little. 

“I would have done the same for anyone. Munk too. You know that, right?”

“Yeah. I just… I was really scared with Pounce being out there.”

Alonzo thought back to the sight of Jemima and Munk disappearing under the water. Instinctively he pulled Tumble a little closer to him.

“I know. I understand.” He sighed. “But we’re all fine, I promise. Now please go to sleep."

"I'll try." Tumble did not move away but instead buried his face in Alonzo's fur and tucked himself in as close as he could. It would have been a heartwarming sight if it didn't leave Alonzo in an uncomfortable position.

Somehow Alonzo managed to fall back into a bit of a doze before he was pulled out again. This time it wasn't Tumble who woke him, but rather the tiny distressed sounds of the tiniest kitten in their care.

Jemima was whimpering in her sleep. As Alonzo's eyes adjusted once more he could see that Munkustrap was awake and gently rocking her back and forth, singing softly to her.

It was a familiar melody, one Alonzo could have sworn he had heard before, but the name escaped him. Munk was full of knowledge of old, half forgotten songs, songs ranging from memorable ballads to silly ditties to lullabies to even the occasional sea shanty. 

This song was most like a lullaby, the melody invoking feelings of comfort and safety and happiness found in the shared love between the singer and the audience. Munk's voice flowed over the unspoken fears and soothed them into quiet nothing's, leaving only a tranquil relaxation that was impossible to resist.

In this moment Alonzo fell in love with Munkustrap all over again. This quiet, private moment as Munk did everything he could to protect the tiny kitten from a nightmare, his soft song driving away the darkness, this was the moment where he was the most beautiful being Alonzo had ever seen. 

Jemima quieted down, falling back into a peaceful slumber. Munk hummed a little longer to be sure she was safely asleep. Once he was quiet Alonzo shifted a bit so he could properly lean up against his mate, gently moving Etcetera so he wouldn’t squash her between them. 

"Did I wake you?" Munk whispered as Alonzo rested his head on his shoulder.

"No."

"It's been quite a night."

Alonzo thought back through the perilous evening they had, the terror he felt while witnessing Munk dive into the waters after Jemima, the helpless feeling of not knowing if it would be the last time they ever saw one another again. The fact that they were safe, alive, and sitting in a den of kittens seemed like a dream compared to what happened just hours ago.

"I love you." Alonzo had to get the words out before they were swept up by fear.

"I love you too." Munk replied, a little confused.

"I mean it. I have never loved anyone as much as you.”

"What brought this on?"

"I… I just need you to know it. Really know it.*

"I do know it.” Munk kissed the top of his head. “I promise."

"Good." Alonzo settled down again.

“I’m still thinking about kittens.” Munk reminded him.

“Fine. I will consider it. But let’s finish taking care of the ones we’re currently stuck with.”

Munkustrap’s laugh was quiet but easily filled up the space. Alonzo sighed and closed his eyes. They would continue the conversation when they weren’t up to their necks in kittens, he was sure of it, but, just maybe, he wasn’t completely adverse to the idea.


End file.
